


The Time Changer

by IBACULLEN



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Drama, F/M, Romance, Science Fiction, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 66,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBACULLEN/pseuds/IBACULLEN
Summary: Edward has the gift of traveling to adjust the past to ensure the future of humanity. Passed on from generation to generation, he makes small changes to ensure humanity's survival. In order for him to pass on his gift, he must find the one who will carry his child so that he may retire one day. Bella is the last person he would have chosen but she is destined to be the one. How hard will he have to work to make what he has seen in the future a reality? AH HEA
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

THE TIME CHANGER

Have you ever been fortunate...lucky? No, that isn't the right word. What I'm trying to explain is, there are things that happen in life that are more than just amazing. I'm talking fantastical. I mean, something so phenomenal that it's extraordinary.

Most people will never experience something extraordinary. Falling in love is wonderful. Having a baby is beautiful, but that isn't extraordinary. What I'm about to tell you, you'll have no choice but to agree that, what happened to me wasn't anything less than extraordinary.

I know how arrogant I must sound. If you'd known me a few short years ago, you would've said that Isabella Swan is anything but extraordinary. I'll admit, I was a boring person. My idea of a good night was to curl up in my favorite chair with a cup of hot tea and read a book next to a roaring fire.

I was not a person meant for something more. My idea of adventure was to drink a glass of wine while attempting a new chicken recipe I'd found in one of my grandmother's cookbooks.

Love was something I'd read about but never believed I'd find for myself, because I liked being alone. Bringing a man into my life would mean I'd have something loud and obnoxious invading my space and making it difficult to do the things I wanted to do, like reading a book next to a roaring fire.

So, as you can see, I was a pretty hopeless case, which made it nearly comical, when Edward Cullen came into my life and expected that I'd be just like every other girl. Well…not every other girl. I mean, the kind of girl who'd see a good-looking guy and let him buy her a drink, but I wasn't that girl. Poor Edward Cullen. He'd certainly had his work cut out for him.

I thought Edward and I first came to know one another outside The Deadman's Bar over on Fifth. I was in a hurry to get home, because the weather was turning cold, and I had a microwave meal for one awaiting me. However, as Edward eventually told me, he'd been following me for awhile, and I'd never even noticed him…

CHAPTER ONE

"Crap!" I hissed.

I realized must have forgotten my gloves at the coffee shop, and now, my fingers were like ice. No amount of hot, heavy breathing into my cupped hands was going to help me.

I rubbed them together and began to do a little dance, while I waited for the crosswalk sign to allow me to continue.

"Uh...Isabella?"

I stopped my dance, and my head snapped toward the direction from where the voice had come. I didn't recognize the voice, and the fact that this person had called me Isabella meant they didn't know me personally.

Immediately, I was on the defensive.

"How did you know my name?" I snapped, stepping back a few paces and tightening my hold on my purse. My eyes raked over this person...this intruder…and I definitely didn't recognize him.

He was approximately a foot taller than me. My eyes began transmitting to my brain every observation to relay to the police, should I be required to give them a description of my attacker.

Green eyes. Brown hair. Hair not too long, but it probably could do with an inch off the top. Cleanly shaven. Sharp features. Strong jawline. Red sweater. Black jeans and black boots. Serial killer boots.

My eyes narrowed, and I took a stronger stance, ready to fight.

"Um...it's written here on your gloves," he replied with a questioning eye. "You dropped them a few blocks back. You walk really fast, so I just now was able to catch up with you. I just thought you might like to have them back, since it's particularly chilly this evening."

My shoulders and stance relaxed, and now, I felt foolish.

"Oh...uh...thank you," I replied, taking the gloves from him and pulling them onto my ice-cold hands.

I personally thought that would have been the end of our interaction. I had said, "Thank you," so why was he still standing here? Was he expecting a reward?

"Can I...buy you a drink?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders towards the entrance to the bar right behind him.

"Uh...no...I don't drink, and I have a lot to do this evening. Thank you again," I said, holding the gloves up and turning back toward the crosswalk sign. The sign turned from a flashing hand to a solid hand, and I grunted, dissatisfied that this person had just made me miss my turn.

"It's Friday night, and I did just go two blocks out of my way to return those gloves. The polite thing to do would be to take me up on my offer, since I'm new in town and don't have any friends yet…"

"Yes, it was very kind of you," I cut him off, "But I don't know you, and for all I know, you could spike my drink with something, and I'm not about to end up in a dark alley, not remembering how I got there, or worse, with my guts coming out of my body."

"You have a really active imagination," he laughed.

I squinted my eyes.

"You know, you could just order a drink from the bar. Unless you think I paid the bartender to spike your drink because we're in cahoots. You could even ask him to bring you a beer, and you can open yourself, just to be extra cautious."

I huffed and looked over at my light to make sure he wasn't making me miss the signal again.

"I don't like to drink. Not every girl is dying for some hunky guy to buy her a beer," I replied.

I felt him step closer, even though I wasn't looking at him.

"So...you think I'm hunky?"

I scowled.

"Isabella, I'm Edward. I'm thirty-two years old, and I just moved to the area. I'm sure we'll see each other again. It's obvious you're exhausted from your workweek and probably need a good night's sleep. We'll revisit this again at a later time, and hopefully, I won't be just another good Samaritan on the street when next we meet. Have a nice evening, Isabella."

I whirled around, ready to address his pompous speech.

"Who do you think…"

"Ah-ah," he said, shaking his finger. "You'll miss your light again."

He pointed to the sign, and it had indeed finally turned for me to walk. I shook my head and began to cross the street, my eyes darting behind me to make sure that this weird stranger wasn't following me.

My small house was only three blocks away from work. Nestled back in the trees, I doubted a neighbor would call the police if they heard a disturbance coming from it. Normally, it was one of the things I loved about my house, but on a night like this, when I'd had a strange encounter…suddenly, I wished for a nosey neighbor.

The moment I entered, I flipped the knobs on both of my locks and switched on the light, all in one swift motion. My back hit the door, as I looked around at my spotless home, and suddenly, I felt silly for my irrational fears.

I pulled off my gloves and looked down at them. It then occurred to me that these gloves didn't have my name written on them. How in the world had that stranger known who I was?

I did my best to put the stranger out of my mind that weekend, but whenever I thought about leaving my house, his face would pop into my head, and stupidly, I would find something better to do than to leave my home.

Come Monday morning, I didn't have a choice. I berated myself the whole walk towards the college library. The school I worked for wasn't very large, so my position paid only a few dollars over the minimum wage. But where else could a person find work where they could spend countless hours reading while getting paid? I loved my job.

There were only a handful of people who worked in the college library. Alice, who I considered to be my best friend, worked alongside me. Best friend meaning…I would only ever see her at work. We never did anything outside of work hours, but she was sweet. However, I did feel that her energy might be put to better use outside of the library.

My boss, Sue, had been with the library ever since they had built the structure. She was quiet, and I appreciated quiet people, which was why we got along just fine. Although, with Alice, Sue always found ways to keep her at the opposite end of where she herself was planning to work that day. Sue would cringe whenever Alice would begin to speak.

"Good morning, Bella," Alice greeted.

I smiled and set my bag down behind the desk.

"Morning, Alice. Do anything fun this weekend?" I asked.

I found it best to get Alice going on her past weekend activities. It would keep her from asking me if I had done anything besides reading. She always said the word "reading" as if it were a curse, which I found odd, since she worked surrounded by thousands of books, even if I never did catch her cracking one open.

I nodded along, while starting up the computers and grabbing the keys. I would be sure to pay attention every so often, just in case she asked me a question.

"…he took me to this fabulous restaurant in Seattle, and since it was raining, we sat in the car and talked…just talked. I know what you're thinking, but it seems Jasper is too much of a gentleman…"

"Jasper?" I asked.

"I know," she cringed. "The name is so old-fashioned. I think I might try to modernize it and call him Jazz."

I grabbed a few discarded books and placed them on the cart.

"I don't know. I like old-fashioned things," I said with a shrug.

Alice and I were complete opposites, and I could tell she was ready to give me a rebuttal on why new was always better. Thankfully, we were interrupted.

"Good morning, ladies!"

"Good morning, Sue," Alice and I replied in unison.

"Feeling nervous, Sue?" Alice kidded. "I don't know what you're going to do next week without your daily dose of Alice."

I rolled my eyes and refocused on the books on the cart.

"Yes…well…" Sue began, "I'm not quite sure, either, dear."

Sue was set to retire at the end of the week. She said her plans were to travel to all the places she had read about and always wanted to visit. I couldn't blame her. I imagined if I had the funds, traveling to all the picturesque places I had read about throughout my life would be at the top of my list, too.

"Today, the new administrator is coming in to begin settling his things. I want you two to be in top form, so he knows I trained you properly. Don't embarrass me," Sue warned.

Sue took the steps on the main staircase slowly, heading back to her office. I could tell just how much she wouldn't miss those steps by how she held onto her hip as she went.

"I wonder what the new guy will be like. Probably old and handsy," Alice cringed.

"I just hope he's aptly educated. There's nothing worse than a person who comes into a position like this who has no zest for books and education. Most administrators use this place as a stepping stone for something better."

Alice began twirling around on the chair at the front desk. She popped a piece of gum into her mouth. A huge no-no, but since Sue was leaving, I was sure Alice couldn't have cared less whether she would be caught.

"Well, as long as we're making wish lists, I hope the new guy is one of those sexy nerds. Like…Indiana Jones. Glasses and businesslike in school, but once you get him in the wild…"

"Ew, Alice! That's our boss you're talking about. Besides, I wasn't making a wish list. I think my aspirations for the person who'll take over are appropriate. Why does he have to be cute? I thought you were all about Jasper this week, anyway."

Alice tended to devour men the way I devoured books. I think she was a tad offended by my wording, because she bounced down from the stool and pushed the cart I was working on away without another word.

I sighed, knowing I would need to apologize soon for my inconsiderate remark. My eyes went to the clock, which told me I needed to unlock the main doors. I tossed the keys lightly in my hands and walked to the main entrance.

There were already a few students waiting outside, which was usual for Monday mornings. I held the door open, while the small line came through. Just as the line began to thin, I saw him again. The stranger.

"Are you stalking me?" I snapped.

Now, my mind was leaning more and more towards a serial killer. Why else would he keep popping into my life like an unwanted plague in Egypt?

"Isabella," he greeted.

"How do you know my name? It wasn't written on my gloves. How long have you been following me?" I accused, poking him hard in the chest.

He held up his hands in surrender and gave me this confident, sly grin, which only made me narrow my eyes even more so.

"Isabella…if you'd just…"

"My name is BELLA!" I nearly yelled.

I heard someone shush me from behind. I had forgotten where I was.

"Well, you're not what I was expecting," he grumbled. He seemed exasperated with me, which was nearly comical, since I was the one being stalked.

"You have to the count of three to leave, or I'll call the police," I threatened.

"That might not go over well. You see…I'm the new administrator for the library."

My heart stopped, and I took a small step back, as if his words had pushed me all on their own. My mouth opened to argue, but no argument could be found.

"I know who you are, because I studied the staff picture roster in Sue's…my new office. I knew the gloves were yours, because I saw you drop them outside the library as I was leaving after meeting with Sue on Friday. I was here for my orientation, so I could begin my new position here today. Once again, may I introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen. You may call me Edward. No need to call the police on your new boss."

I closed my eyes, too embarrassed to even look at him. When I did finally manage to open them, I focused on the floor. I'd let my overactive imagination get away from me, and now, not only had I thoroughly embarrassed myself, but I had allowed my silly fantasies to keep me locked in my house the whole weekend.

"Come in," I mumbled. "Sue's in her office. I'm sure she's expecting you."

I saw him shake his head, even if I didn't allow my eyes to look up. He walked off towards the main staircase and bounded up the stairs. A far cry from how slow Sue was forced to take those steps.

I looked out towards the library, hoping no one else had witnessed my humiliation, and saw Alice standing with the cart. She instantly dropped the books she was holding and practically skipped over to me.

"Who was that hottie?" she attempted to keep herself from squealing.

I rubbed my hands over my face roughly, hoping to stave off the impending migraine that was fast approaching.

"He's…well, he's…looks like you got your wish list," I grumbled.

"He's the new boss?" she squealed.

Once again, we were shushed.

"Oh, my god, Bella. That's one administrator I won't mind if he wants to get handsy."

Unwilling to hear all the ways Alice planned on taking sexual harassment in the workplace to the next level, I pushed past her and went to the desk to begin checking books out.

Sue's office, or Edward Cullen's new office, was up high on the second floor, overlooking the checkout desk. The whole afternoon, I was plagued with the sensation that he was up there, just staring down at me. I wanted to give in and look, but if he was indeed staring down at me, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing I cared.

"Hey, Alice. Do you mind taking over the front desk and switching with me? I think I need a break and would love to go get lost in the stacks for a while."

I had a full cart that would take me the rest of the afternoon if I played it right. I pushed the cart to the very back corner of the library and filed a few books away, before grabbing one of my favorites and backing up to slide down the wall and read a few chapters.

Emma was one of my favorite books that always calmed me down. A few light chapters of reading would do the trick, and this might sound a little crazy, but every time I was finished, I would take a strong whiff of the book. It was a ritual that always cleared my head. I needed it today.

I had just finished and was right in mid-whiff, when someone cleared their throat, alerting me that I was not alone.

My eyes opened, and standing there, tall and judgmental, was my new boss.

"Is it policy to take breaks to sniff the books during one's shift?"

I was embarrassed and irritated. I was not giving off a very good first impression, which Sue had asked us to present to our new employer. I closed the book and stood up.

"My apologies, Mr. Cullen," I whispered.

I turned and placed Emma back in her spot, before pushing the cart on towards the next section. However, I knew Mr. Cullen had decided to follow me. Probably wondering if I would shirk my duties again once out of sight.

"Miss Swan," he began. "I was wondering where the rest of your history section resided?"

"History…is the entire back wall. Was there something in particular you were hoping to find?"

He stopped and looked towards the back wall.

"That's all? I have to say, I'm rather disappointed in this library's collection. I would've hoped for something a little more impressive."

I stopped pushing my cart and looked back at him.

"We're a small school. I would've thought a person in your position would've done your homework before accepting this post."

He tilted his head and gave me that infuriatingly cocky grin of his.

"You don't like me, do you, Isabella?"

I sighed, irritated.

"Sorry…Bella. Right?" he corrected.

"No, you may call me Isabella. It's fitting, actually. I'm often annoyed when someone calls me by my proper name, and if I may say so, I find you equally annoying. Now, can I return to finishing my work, or would you like to find more complaints to make about the workplace you chose to manage?"

He shrugged. "It makes no difference. I'm not here for the books. I have more pressing matters to attend to. I can make this work…for now."

I rolled my eyes and returned to my cart. Looked like Alice had gotten everything on her wish list, while my ideals had been completely ignored. Just another administrator, looking for a stepping stone to something better. The good news was, if Mr. Cullen's pressing matters were to rise out of this post, then it would mean he shouldn't be here for very long.

Alice was babbling non-stop to Mr. Cullen, when I finally returned with the finished cart. It seemed he was able to handle her a lot better than Sue was ever capable of doing. I could hear her three stacks away, going on and on with her male inquisition. Something she had always done, whenever she met a man she was interested in.

"And where are your parents from? You do still have parents, right?" Alice asked.

"My mother and father are very much alive and live near Seattle," he answered.

"Oh, so, you're from around here."

"You could say that," he replied cryptically.

"But, you're new to Redmond?"

"Yes. This is a new city for me."

"Hardly even a city," Alice laughed. "We should all go out for drinks tonight and get you acquainted with the scene."

Mr. Cullen looked at me, just as I slid the cart back into its place. My eyes met his for a split second, before I focused on the library dropbox.

"That's sounds nice. I met Isabella on Friday and was hoping she'd oblige, but…she already had plans."

I shut my eyes tight, knowing what would come next.

"Bella! You met Edward on Friday and didn't tell me?"

Alice already felt comfortable with calling him Edward.

"Plans? Bella never has plans. She never goes out. Never once has she taken me up on my offer to go to happy hour. She's…shy. You have to work extra hard with that one, if you want her to spend time outside of this place."

I stood up and dropped the books down on the cart. Maybe I slammed them.

"Alice!" I snapped. "You know I don't like the club scene."

"Club? I never dreamed I could get you into a club. I'm talking a nice little adult pub with a glass of wine. What's the harm in that?" Alice argued.

"She keeps thinking I'm going to spike her drink," Edward added.

"You were a stranger to me. You know, a lot more women would be alive today if they didn't accept things like drinks and a ride home from strange men. You all think I'm an idiot, because I'm vigilant with my safety. But I'll bet you'll never see me end up as some unfortunate headline."

Alice jumped down from her stool and grabbed me by the arm.

"Let me have a quick moment with my coworker regarding the need to move our science section away from our…we'll be right back."

I didn't know what disturbed me more. Alice's obvious attempt at speaking to me about Edward Cullen away from Edward Cullen. Or the fact that she didn't know what other sections were near the science section.

She nearly pinched my arm, as she pushed me into the fantasy fiction section.

"Ow!" I complained.

"What's the matter with you?" she asked. "Bella, it's so obvious that he likes you. Why won't you give him the opportunity to teach you how to live for once in your life?"

"Me?" I asked. "I thought you were flirting with him. If you want him, you can have him."

Alice turned towards the books and began picking them up randomly and rearranging them while speaking to me.

"No, I want to see where this Jazz thing goes. And if Jazz falls through, and you still won't allow Edward to make his move, then I'll think about hooking up with him. But you could be hooking up with him now. Why not dust off the old girl and let her take your life for a joyride? Is this because you're still a virgin?"

"I'm not still a virgin," I said, probably sounding a tad offended. "I did the whole sex-based relationship thing. It's not for me. I like having the bed all to myself. I like coming home to a clean house and not finding some man-shaped butt print in my couch. I like my life. I know it must seem boring to you, but I happen to enjoy the boring stuff."

I went behind Alice and began to put all the books she had rearranged back into place.

"One drink. Just give me one drink with the boss, and if it goes poorly, I'll never bug you again for as long as we both shall live."

I wasn't sure why I agreed to have one drink. I told myself it would be worth it if Alice never butted into my life again. I figured one drink would be civil. A glass of wine and a short conversation, and then I would be free to leave.

Edward was enthusiastic, when Alice told him we would take him for a drink. He'd managed to get what he had been after Friday evening. Me in a bar with a glass of mind-altering alcohol. He thought I would be like every other girl. Have a glass of wine. Let my inhibitions fade away, and then he could do what he came here to do. Edward's pressing matters? I was his pressing matters. He thought I would be easy. But he was wrong. So very wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Even though Alice offered to pay for Edward's drink, Edward ended up having a bottle of wine brought over to the table and uncorked in front of us. I was sure that was for my benefit, so I couldn't accuse him of spiking my drink.

I did my best to hide my dissatisfaction with the bitter taste and chose to focus on the cheese plate in front of me.

"So, are you planning on making the small Redmond College library your career, or do you have grander aspirations?" Edward began.

"Oh, god, no!" Alice replied. "I'm hoping for a man who'll work, so I can do what I was meant for."

"Be a mother?" Edward asked.

"No. Shop," she replied with an obvious tone.

Edward nodded politely and then looked to me.

"I'm happy where I'm at."

Or at least I would be eventually, if Edward kept focusing on his steppingstones to something better and left behind someone who was suitable for the administrator position.

I took another sip, knowing I wouldn't be allowed to leave, until I finished the contents in my glass. I chased the disgusting taste with more cheese.

"You're not a wine drinker," Edward said.

I scrunched my nose. "Is it obvious?"

"Well, you've managed to down half a cheese plate, while practically chugging from your glass. You probably think that, once you finish your glass, you'll have put in an adequate amount of time, and therefore, you'll be free to leave, without worrying that your early exit would be in poor form."

I shifted in my seat and set the glass back down on the table. Edward took it as a gesture that I was asking for more, so he grabbed the bottle from out of the cold bucket and proceeded to fill my glass back up with the disgusting concoction.

I folded my arms across my chest and shivered from the cold temperature.

"Drink up. It'll help keep you warm," Edward suggested.

"Edward, what did you do before you came to Redmond?" Alice asked.

Edward set down his glass and shrugged. "Well, I was here and there…between jobs, I guess you could say."

"How did you manage to get this job, if you weren't a desirable hire?" I asked boldly.

Edward smirked once again and leaned in over the table. "I'm just about the most desirable hire one would ever find when it comes to books and knowledge. You'd be surprise with what I know. But I'm sure the college was just happy to find someone on short notice, since Sue only agreed to retire recently. My credentials are impressive. However, they're not nearly as impressive as the skills I wasn't able to put on my resume," he finished suggestively.

I wondered if he was being disgusting and flirty, but he leaned back and looked around, as if his words meant nothing.

"I think I'll go and use the bathroom. Excuse me, ladies," he said, standing from the table.

Perfect! Now was the time to make my exit.

Alice and I both watched, as Edward disappeared behind the men's room door.

"Great! I need to get going. Please, let Mr. Cullen know how appreciative I am of the wine and cheese…"

"What? No!" Alice cut me off. "You can't leave now. The man just purchased a two-hundred-dollar bottle of wine."

My eyes nearly left their sockets, as I looked down at the bottle. Two hundred dollars! Geez, you'd think it would have tasted better for that high a price.

"Alice, I'm not interested in Edward. If you want to take a crack at him, please, go ahead. I just want to get home and finish my book before bed. Please," I pleaded.

She sighed and picked her glass back up and raised it.

"Alright. Go on, but I'll bet you'll regret the day you walked out on that tall…dreamy…expensive man. You could've had the dream, Bella. You could've shopped," she said with stars in her eyes.

"I'll…remember that," I replied, grabbing my coat and hoping my face didn't read disdain for Alice's dream life.

I snaked my way through a group of people who were coming in the door and managed to get out of the bar without Edward ever being the wiser that I had left. I took a nice, deep breath, happy for my accomplishment, and set off towards my crosswalk.

Of course, the damn light wasn't ready for me. I put on my gloves and began pushing the button a few times, hoping it would speed up the process.

"Couldn't even handle one drink?"

I cringed and closed my eyes, knowing I had been caught. I slowly turned to face Edward Cullen.

"Like I said, this isn't my thing."

He stepped closer and replied, "Is it the wine that's not your thing, or just me that's not your thing?"

My mouth opened, unsure of how to answer the question honestly without offending him.

"Alice said she thought you liked me. I'm not really sure why. If that's true, and it makes it easier for you to move past any idea of me, just know I'm about the most boring person you'll ever meet. I like to read. I like quiet. I don't like socializing. I can do the same exact thing every single day and consider my life fulfilled. Does any of this sound like the kind of woman you'd be interested in?"

For once, I didn't get some cocky smile or confident line. Instead, he pressed his lips together and looked up to the heavens, before mumbling something under his breath. I could have sworn he said something along the lines of, "Cruel joke."

However, when his eyes finally did come down and meet mine, he changed back into his confident bravado and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm not asking for a marriage proposal, or for you to change who you are. In fact, I like who you are," he said, sounding as if he was trying to convince himself. "Bella, I'm just asking for you to give me a chance. There's something about you I find myself drawn to. I know we're meant to be, if you'd just give me a chance."

I gave him a questioning glance, wondering if he was certifiably insane. I was prepared to give him a solid, undeniable "no," when he practically pounced on me with his lips. His tongue was inside my mouth, and the more I attempted to push him away, the stronger his hands would squeeze my arms, until finally, I bit down on his tongue, and instantly, he released me.

I gasped, and my instincts led me to pull back my hand and smack him across the face.

"What in the hell is the matter with you?" I shouted. "Don't you ever touch me again, or I'll report you to the college. Let's see how quickly you'll rise with a sexual harassment complaint!"

I gave him my most threatening glare, before flipping around and crossing the street, even though the walk sign hadn't come up. Thankfully, it was a quiet night, so I doubted my jaywalking infringement would be troublesome.

Edward perplexed me. He really didn't seem all that interested in me. I wondered if he was one of those guys who just saw me as nothing more than a challenge, or a name to cross off in their pursuit to sleep with every available girl in the state of Washington.

I couldn't sleep the whole night, worried about how work was going to be the next day. I shouldn't have to work alongside a man who was so assertive. If I was a cruel person, I thought that, given his actions, I could put an end to his career. I considered doing it, but I knew I would feel guilty for doing so. The words "sexual harassment" were the buzzwords these days, but with what had happened, I wasn't certain if it really qualified. I would give Edward Cullen one more chance, and if I felt he was being too persistent in pursuing me, then I would seek out help.

I even went so far as to pick out the most unflattering outfit I could find, in hopes he didn't think I was attempting to dress flirty. I arrived ten minutes later than I usually did, just to be sure Alice was there, so I wouldn't be alone with Edward.

"Morning, Alice…are you okay?"

Alice had her head down on the checkout desk, while she emitted a soft moan.

"I think I drank too much last night," she groaned.

"How many glasses did you have?" I asked.

She barely lifted her head and gave me a look. "I may have finished the bottle. God, Bella, please burn that outfit."

"Alice," I admonished.

"Sorry, it's true. Besides you and Boss McStuffins ditched me, and it was a two-hundred-dollar bottle of wine. What's a girl to do?"

I dropped my jean purse down behind the desk and began going through my routine. With Alice nursing a hangover, it looked like she wouldn't be much help today. As long as she stayed at the checkout desk and kept Mr. Cullen away from me, she would be a godsend.

I didn't hear one word from Mr. Cullen. I wasn't even sure he had shown up to work that day. Sue mainly stayed in the basement, organizing the archives, and Alice was fine up at the front desk. There were far and few students who had decided to come in that day, which wasn't unusual, when it was exceptionally rainy.

I finished my cart of returns and didn't even take a moment to read, since I didn't want to give my new boss any reason to seek me out to reprimand me. Alice handed me a stack of papers, when I came back to the desk.

"Will you run these up to Edward? I can't even begin to go up those stairs when I'm like this."

I saw the papers in her hand, and my eyes looked up towards the office.

"Mr. Cullen is here?" I asked. "Maybe you should go. It'd be good for you to move. It might help you get over this hangover sooner."

Alice gave me a lethal look, so I grabbed the papers from her fading, outstretched hand.

This was okay. It was good. I would go and speak to Mr. Cullen on a business-related matter, and I'd be sure he could comprehend our professional relationship. My teeth ground together, as every step I took seemed to last longer than the previous step.

I looked outside and saw how dark the skies were. It wasn't even four o'clock, and already, it looked as if it were dinnertime.

I arrived at his office door and knocked softly, hoping he either wouldn't hear my knock, or he wouldn't be inside to answer. I could just slide the stack under his door and consider the task finished.

He opened the door in a rush, though, and he seemed surprised to see me.

"Bella. Uh…Isabella."

"Here are the delinquent accounts. Alice thought you might need them."

I held out the report for him to take, but he made no movement to accept.

"Can you come in for a minute?"

"I don't…I don't think that's a good idea, Mr. Cullen."

I cleared my throat and shook the papers a little, hoping he would take the hint.

"Please, Isabella. I'd like to apologize to you properly. I promise I'll not make a move on you. I just need to explain my actions."

"There's no need to explain. You probably had too much to drink and thought your advances would be welcomed, because you're a decent-looking human being who probably isn't used to being rejected."

He laughed softly and turned around to walk back into his office without taking the papers I held.

"No, Isabella. I thought you'd kiss me and realize I was the one for you."

I snorted. "Like some silly Disney movie? You're utterly ridiculous."

I walked into the office and dropped the papers onto his desk. "I hope you'll be done with your little experiment now, and we can get back to our jobs like professionals…"

"Look, I'm going to tell you something. I'd hoped it wouldn't come to this, but I don't know what else to do. The damn stars aren't changing, so it seems I'm stuck. Which means I have no recourse but to tell you something about me and hope it'll be enough to make you see reason. You might like to sit down for this," he said, gesturing towards his couch.

I looked at the couch, but I didn't move towards it. I folded my arms over my chest and waited for whatever mystery he was planning to put forth.

He sighed and stepped back, letting his backside rest against his desk.

"Okay. So, here goes. I have a special, unique ability. You'll not want to believe me. You may even think I'm crazy. I know how this is going to sound, but I hope you'll at least give me a chance to explain, and if needs be…perform a demonstration, before you run out of here, screaming for the authorities."

I slightly shook my head, bored already by the preface.

"Well, if it helps, I already think you're crazy."

Fiddling with a plain gold bank on his right fourth finger, he cleared his throat and nodded his head, and then he took one more slow breath in.

"I'm a time changer. Passed down from generation to generation, I have the ability to move through time. I can go to the future and anywhere in the past. The purpose is to make small, slight changes that'll ensure human survival for as long as possible. It's a delicate, complicated…vital work. The reason I'm telling you this is because…I need your help."

I stood there staring at him, waiting for him to laugh and tell me he was kidding. I would have been annoyed, but at least it would have been better than for me to believe his declaration. However, a good solid minute or two passed, and still nothing, which made me anxious, because then it meant I was dealing with a crazy person. A crazy person who had already shown once how strong and forceful he could be. Strong enough to easily take me out.

I swallowed and nodded my head slowly, while attempting my best supportive smile.

"I guess it all makes sense," I began. "I don't want to believe you, but I have no choice, because there's been evidence I've witnessed to support your claims."

His shoulders relaxed, and he breathed a sigh of relief. Good. He believed me. I needed to remain calm, if I was going to get out of this office alive.

"You said you needed my help. What do you need from me?"

Oh, god. Please, don't say a human sacrifice.

Stay calm, Bella!

"Well, if you'd be open to it, I'd love to discuss the mission further, but perhaps you're not ready yet."

I nodded and smiled. "Okay, well, just let me know when you need me. I probably should get back to Alice. I know her hangover is causing quite a backlog of work."

I laughed nervously and sidestepped out of the office. The second I was out the door, my feet flew towards the main staircase, but just as I approached, Edward appeared. No, he hadn't just walked into the frame, like he had found a shortcut. He literally just appeared, as if he were a wizard who had apparated.

I gasped, and my feet skidded to a halt. He had a bored look on his face, but stupidly, I turned and ran in the opposite direction, believing I could just get away so easily. Once again, he popped up right in front of me. I went to scream, but his hands covered my mouth quickly.

"You're so predictable," he sighed.

"How did you do that?" I asked calmly when he let me go. "Mirrors? Are you some kind of magician? I hate magic!"

I looked behind me and waved, hoping to see my own reflection and verify my theory.

Edward looked as if I had offended him. "Hate magic? God, what's wrong with you?" he shook his head and continued. "As I told you, I can travel through space and time. What I just did isn't even difficult. That's an easy ride compared to traveling a thousand years into the future, or hell, even a thousand years into the past."

I slowly backed up. My whole body was trembling. "Are you going to kill me?"

He scoffed. "Why would I do that? Geez, Bella. You need to take a chill pill. I'm really sorry to do this to you, but there's just no other way."

He threw his arms around me swiftly, and before I had a chance to scream, it felt as if we were being slammed into a brick wall. It only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough to scare me into nearly wetting myself. I shifted a little on my feet to check if I indeed did wet myself and thankfully, I still felt dry.

When the alarming sensation was over, Edward let me go, and I attempted to step back from him, but I was overwhelmed with a dizzy feeling. My hand stretched out to meet the wall to help me gain my balance.

"Oh, my god. You roofied me. You're going to rape me…or kill me. Or rape me and kill me, or kill me and then rape me…" I babbled incoherently.

"Calm down," Edward said, grabbing my shoulders. "It only lasts for a few seconds, and then you should be fine."

The first thing I noticed when the dizzy sensation finally ceased was how bright it suddenly was in the library. It had been stormy and gloomy, when I had come up the stairs to meet with Edward, and now, the sun shone through the high windows, not a cloud in sight.

My eyes wouldn't stop staring out the window and down into the courtyard, as I tried to find even a hint that it had rained.

"Isabella Swan! You'd better not be in here. Yes, I'm calling you by your formal name, because that's how upset I am…" Alice stopped short, seeing me up on the top of the stairs. She looked different. Her hair was a few inches longer. When had she gotten extensions?

"What in the hell is the matter with you? I shouldn't have to track you down on my wedding day and I thought I told you to burn that outfit!"

"Your wedding day?" I asked.

Alice sighed and looked towards Edward. "Did you get her drunk last night? Please, tell me you got her drunk. I'd prefer a hungover bridesmaid to one who can't even remember when my special day is. The day I'm to become Mrs. Jasper Whitlock."

Her eyes narrowed at me, and I was speechless, trying to figure out what was happening.

"Alice, I'll get Bella to the church. You'd better go and get ready. You can trust me."

Alice slowly began to turn, but it didn't look like she believed him.

"Uh huh…the last thing I need is for you to disappear again. And you'd better be dressed, along with Eddie Jr., or you've never seen just how horrible of a bridezilla I can be."

She finally left. And she left me wondering why she was referring to Edward's penis. She often named men's genitalia "junior." Maybe Edward had made a pass at Alice after all.

"What the hell is going on?" I finally asked.

Edward shrugged and held out his hand, like he was just as confused as I was.

"You wouldn't believe me, even if I told you, so…"

"Cut the crap!" I said, slowly advancing on him, no longer afraid if he was a crazy psycho killer. I'd had enough of his games.

"We're approximately two and a half years into the future. Alice's wedding day."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't believe you. I'm not stupid, Edward. I don't know how you managed to put Alice up to this, but this little prank you're playing won't work."

I quickly descended the stairs. I was definitely not worried he would hurt me. I was irritated, but not afraid, as I once had been. His attempts at some silly, elaborate joke showed me his true colors, and unfortunately for him, I was too bright to fall for it. I pushed open the library doors and felt him right behind me.

"Check your phone, Bella. What date does it tell you?" he asked.

"You could've changed the date on my phone. I could've set it down, or maybe Alice changed it, since she seems to be involved in your little joke."

"Fine. Go to the liquor store and look at the newspapers and magazines. I couldn't have changed every single issue of all the publications," he said, pointing towards the small store adjacent from us.

I gave him a strong, challenging look, before heading in the direction of the store. I was about to walk inside, when I saw a man walking down the street.

"Excuse me, Sir," I said, waving him down. "Would you happen to know what day it is?"

I felt so incredibly stupid, but Edward wouldn't have been able to get a whole town of people in on some silly prank. I wouldn't put it past him to change all the magazines and newspapers in the liquor store just to screw with me.

"Absolutely! My daughter just got me this new watch for Father's Day," the gentleman explained, holding up his wrist. I could tell it was one of those fancy computer watches. I never understood why those became popular.

"It's the eighteenth of June."

My eyes unwillingly looked to Edward, as my body felt an icy sensation covering it. I pulled out my phone, and indeed, it, too, read the eighteenth of June. Forgetting my manners, I hurried into the liquor store, forgetting about the kind man on the street.

I rushed towards the newspaper stands and picked up the first newspaper I could find. Missing the headline completely, I focused on the date, which also confirmed what my phone and the man on the street had told me. I dropped the paper and crouched down to look through every single magazine, and all had dates around June.

"You can go to every store or newsstand, raid every bird cage or recycle bin, but it's not going to change. Eventually, you'll have no choice but to believe me," Edward said.

Crouched down on the dirty floor of a liquor store, I suddenly had an epiphany. Maybe Edward wasn't the crazy one. Maybe I was. Maybe I was locked in some mental institution and trapped in my mind. None of this was real.

A sticky spot beside my shoe begged me to reach out and touch it, to see if it was, indeed, as gross as it appeared. Would that tell me this was real? My hand inched closer, but Edward stopped me.

"Bella, is there somewhere we can go and talk?"

The sticky spot was forgotten, as I slowly stood up and left the magazines and newspapers behind.

"If this is real, then take me back."

This time, when Edward reached out to touch me, I kept my eyes open. However, the moment it all began, the whoosh, it made me close my eyes from the force, and I felt myself falling. Edward grabbed ahold of me tightly, and suddenly, we were back in the library. The storm was back in full force, beating against the high library windows.

My head was spinning so much more this time. I felt more off-balance and had an overwhelming urge to vomit.

"Put your head between your legs. It'll help," Edward advised.

I leaned down and felt marginally better, but I still was not back to my old self.

"Why do I feel worse this time?" I asked.

He sighed and couched down beside me. "The first time, I held your whole body, so you were contained and safe. This time, I held your hand, not thinking you'd want me to grab you again, so your body kind of flew around like a kite in the wind. You should've seen your face. You looked like you were scared I was going to let you go and let you spin about, landing in whatever time period…lost for all time," he laughed.

I looked up slowly and scolded him with my eyes. He realized how he sounded, so he attempted to stop his snickering.

"So, we should talk."

I nodded and stood straighter.

He gestured for me to head back towards his office. I had a million questions. Every single one was flying through my head so quickly, I wished I had a mental recording device, as I was sure I wouldn't remember them all.

The biggest question I had wasn't for Edward. It was for me. If I were to believe Edward, then was I truly crazy? Dreaming? Possibly in a coma from some accident? So, the first question was…did I believe this was real?

I figured I should probably make up my mind, before I bombarded Edward with every question known to man. I sat down on his couch, and he went back to leaning against his desk. I looked at him for a good solid minute. Minute? Maybe it was longer. Time travel could make a minute last a second or a century.

He waited patiently, while I gathered my thoughts. I was crazy. I was…comatose. No, Bella. You aren't crazy. You're much too sane to be crazy. Hell, you're much too boring to be crazy.

"Bella, this would move along a lot more quickly if you'd just ask me a question."

I nodded, and all the questions began pounding around in my head, but only one managed to make it out.

"Why me?"


	3. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE

"Why me?" I asked again. "We haven't known one another for very long, and I can already tell you don't particularly care for me, and the same goes for me. So, I'd imagine if I had to travel through time, I'd at the very least pick someone I could get along with. Someone who's…not me."

Edward stood up from his lean against the desk and walked forward to sit down in a chair across from me. He never took his eyes off me, but I could tell there was so much brewing behind those emerald eyes of his.

"I didn't pick you. And to be honest, I don't think I ever would if given a lineup of potential…I didn't pick you," he said with a slight shake of his head. His eyes, which usually were light and carefree, looked sad.

I was even more perplexed by his answer. My mouth opened to question him, but he quickly replied before I could say a word.

"Bella, I looked through time and saw you. I saw you were the one. I don't know who picked you. If you believe in God, I guess you could say it was that, or if you don't, then I guess destiny would be the next popular answer. In a way, I'm sure it'd make you feel better that I didn't choose you. I just came to you, because I saw you were…the one."

I felt a chill run through my body. Unfortunately, we were back in the rainy season, a far cry from the nice, sunny day I had been able to experience only moments ago. I shrank into the couch, trying to find some warmth.

"What do you need from me?" I asked.

Edward took a deep breath before continuing. "Well, in the future, there's a virus created that'll wipe out seventy percent of all human life. However, there are a few small changes I can make which will affect that seventy percent. I'm not going to tell you anymore unless you agree to come."

"Come? Come where?"

"I won't say until we get there. You have to trust me. But I promise, I'll bring you back safe and alive if you agree to it."

I laughed humorlessly. "You want me to trust you? I just met you, and no offense, but you sound crazy. I'm supposed to trust the crazy guy who says he can travel through time? For all I know, you could stick me in the Jurassic period and leave me running for my life from some dinosaur."

"I haven't actually been to the Jurassic period, but I'd never leave you in any period. I wish I could say more, but just know I can't allow anything to happen to you. I've seen the future, and my destiny, as of right now, is hooked to yours."

I scowled, wondering if I should believe him. He wasn't giving me much to go on, and I wasn't the kind of person who would willingly jump at the chance to go on this journey. I was just about to say something, when he asked me a question.

"Bella, I'm curious. If you could go anywhere…to any time…past, present, or future. Where would you choose to go?"

It was a fair question for one who surfed through time like he was picking out a destination at an airport. I decided to go with the first thing that popped in my mind.

"Maybe…England, early nineteen-hundreds."

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Of course. So predictable. You would choose a boring time period. Boring place. I should've guessed."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped, offended.

He tilted his head lazily and gave me a look. "Well, a brave…adventuresome person would choose to go to the future, because it's unexpected. Only a boring person would go to the past if given the option. They'd choose something that felt safe and a period they could navigate around in, knowing what was coming."

"You're right," I said, rising from the couch. "I'm not brave. What you're asking for…well, I'm just not that kind of person. You think I'm boring, and you're probably right, since I'm sure you aren't the only one to think that about me. But I like my life, so why should I change it and run off on a fool's mission, which will most likely get me killed?"

Edward stood up to counter my argument. "I told you, I'd see that you lived. God, Bella! I'm offering you a chance to not just read fascinating stories, but to live them and experience them yourself. I understand you're scared. I'm not diminishing your feelings. It's healthy to have a small dose of fear when you do what I do, but this isn't just about you. We have a chance to save millions of lives. At least think about it, before you completely turn me down."

I took a deep breath and turned away from his condemnatory stare. Once again, if I allowed myself to believe that time travel was possible, how could I not give his request the proper amount of thought before completely dismissing it?

"Okay, I'll think about it," I replied, turning back to face him. "I can't promise anything, but I'll think it over."

He sighed in relief and softened his stance.

"You have till tomorrow morning. I can't wait forever. Go home and eat your microwave meal for one, read one of your old books you've probably read a thousand times, and think about what I said."

I nodded and slid awkwardly toward the door. I was just about to leave, when he stopped me.

"England. Early nineteen-hundreds?"

I waited for him to continue. He shrugged and walked back towards his couch, landing on it gracefully.

"We could do that. I'm thinking nineteen-twelve. There's this great big ship setting sail. Now, that could be exciting," he said mischievously.

My mouth opened in horror. "I'm not going on the Titanic. I don't want to watch people freeze to death."

He laughed and replied, "You're never any fun."

I gave him one last indignant look before leaving. I was so lost in my own head that, when I had managed to make it down the steps this time, I had nearly forgotten how, the last time I had seen Alice, she was getting ready to marry.

"Took you long enough," Alice announced upon seeing me. "Not that I'm complaining, if you finally took that beautiful man up on more than a drink, if you get what I mean."

I scrunched my nose and plopped down beside her on one of the tall chairs.

"Please, don't start that again," I grumbled.

She twirled around and nearly fell off her chair, when her phone binged with a new text. Instantly, I knew who it was, when I saw her face light up.

"Jasper?"

She squealed and replied, "He wants to take me to the Moon Room. Oh, my god, Bella, this could be the one!"

"If I could bet money on it, I would," I said without thinking.

She beamed back at me and even looked a little teary-eyed, as if she knew I was speaking the truth. "Do you mind if I shove off early? I need to get myself Moon Room ready, which will take me so much longer."

I waved her on and then felt weird being left alone at this time of night with…the time traveler. I tried to focus on my work, but it wasn't like I had a complicated job to keep my mind busy. My eyes scanned the room, as I looked at different sections. So many books. All written during different time periods, even if some of them were fictitious.

My eyes landed on the back wall, and I idly scanned the section, knowing where every point in history resided on that wall. So many, and yet, like Edward had said, our history section was laughable, when you compared it to the true history of the world.

Which one did Edward want to take me to?

To have the power to go anywhere, anytime. To never really lose anyone, because you could just bop back in time and visit them. Suddenly, it occurred to me what I should have said, when Edward had asked me what period of time I would want to visit most.

My heart felt a pain, and my eyes swam with tears. I could go back and see my dad again. I could even go back and meet my mother. She had died right after I was born. The world was open to me, and for the first time, I didn't care if I was in a mental institution, having drugs pushed into me. If this was my reality, I wouldn't care if I were sane or not.

I bit my nail, thinking of Edward's proposal one more time.

He said he wouldn't let anything happen to me, so what did I have to lose? He said he would take me to whatever time I wanted to go, probably as an incentive to help him. I could go and help Edward, and then Edward would help me. I felt giddy at the prospect of seeing my dad or meeting my mother.

I jumped up from my chair, and without another intimidating thought, I went up the stairs and back to Edward's office. I pushed on the handle, but it was locked. Before I talked myself out of doing this, I knocked hard and waited, but he didn't answer.

"Edward?" I called. "Um…Mr. Cullen?"

When he didn't answer, I slowly began to wonder if I was insane.

I must have changed my mind a thousand times that night. I tossed and turned, my thoughts going every which way. Was this real? Should I go? What if I died? If I didn't go, I would never see my dad again, and how could I not? Most people would jump at a chance for this opportunity.

The only thing that made me sure I would be going with Edward was the fact he had said he had already seen the future. Somehow, it meant my decision was already set.

Just thinking about my father made me wonder what he would say if he was in my shoes. He would have chosen to go to the future. He was brave, not like me. He would have definitely passed Edward's little test.

I showered and picked out a sensible outfit. I chose a long dress, knowing if we were heading to the past, I would stick out if I was wearing anything too revealing. I didn't know if, when I saw Edward, he would want to go immediately to wherever he was planning on taking me. I cooked myself a solid breakfast and wrote a quick note to Alice, leaving it on the table by the door. If I were missing, at least she would know the description to give the cops, if Edward tried to skip town.

I looked over my purse one last time and made sure I had my passport, driver's license, cellphone, and one credit card, plus a little cash. I opened the door and nearly crashed right into Edward.

"Ready?" he asked expectedly.

I sighed, irritated that he who already knew the future would therefore know by extension my decision, even before I had made it. Somehow, this bothered me.

He pushed past me, uninvited, obviously proving he hadn't spent more time in the past…otherwise, he might have learned a thing or two about common manners.

"I didn't know where we'd be going to, so I tried to pick something simple," I replied, indicating my outfit.

Edward looked at me like it was the first time he had ever seen me and cringed slightly.

"Don't worry about your clothing. I'll have a uniform for you before anyone will see you."

"A uniform?" I asked with my interest piqued.

"What's that?" Edward asked, ignoring my inquiry, as he looked at my hand.

I held up my small purse. "Just some travel money and identification. Passport and such…"

He was already shaking his head. He walked forward and took my purse and tossed it to the side to land on my small couch.

"Hey!" I argued.

"No identification, and if someone needs to know who you are, never tell them your real name. We're traveling to the past. Isabella Swan isn't even a blip yet, so you'll just be causing more problems trying to prove who you are."

"Fine," I huffed. "Anything else?"

He narrowed his eyes at my sarcastic tone, but he didn't respond.

"Are you ready?" he asked finally after a few long seconds.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

He smacked his hands together and looked around. "Great, where's your bed?"

I took a step back. "I beg your pardon?"

"We're going into the past, farther than I took you before. Trust me when I say, you'll want to lay down. You aren't used to the feeling yet, and it'll help you adjust more quickly if we're lying down."

I folded my arms over my chest and took a solid stance. "I think I'll adjust just fine if I don't lay down in my bed with you."

He rolled his eyes and rubbed his hand down his face. "Alright, fine. We'll do this your way. Come here," he said, opening his arms up to me.

I took one long, last minute to decide if I was indeed ready to do this. It took all my focus to remember why I was doing this, before I walked into his arms. He placed them around me, and I closed my eyes, waiting for the sensation to begin, but instead, I felt him pull his arm away, and the next thing I knew, there was a sharp, stabbing sensation in my arm.

I jumped back and screamed, realizing he had just put a needle in my arm.

"Sorry, I had to do it," he said, holding his hands up. "Its…from the future. I injected you with something that'll make sure you're inoculated against anything you could meet up with in the past. You have to give it to those Germans. They really do know their medicine. You're not one of those anti-vaxers?" he asked, cringing.

I rubbed my arm, wondering if I could get away with murder.

"You'd better not try that again. At least tell me next time. Don't surprise me," I growled.

Edward tossed the used needle on my side table and then once again held out his arms. This time, it took more than a minute for me to trust him, before I went into his embrace.

His arms were strong and pulled me tight, and then came the sensation I remembered all too well. I squeezed my eyes shut and buried my face into his chest. I felt as if I were inside a dryer. Tossed around like a sock.

When it was over, Edward let me go immediately, and I couldn't even register my surroundings before falling to the floor. My head whirled around, as I stared at the dark green, plush carpet. It took everything I had in me to not vomit all over the expensive-looking flooring.

"Told you," Edward said pompously.

Unable to answer him just yet, my middle finger managed to poke up to reply for me.

I finally laid down on the carpet and waited until the room stopped spinning. When it finally did, I noticed we seemed to be a hotel room. A nice hotel room. No television, but there was an old radio on the table across from the bed. Oil paintings hung on the wall depicting country scenes. The bed was outfitted with a white satin cover and had embossed gold lettering.

"Where are we?" I managed.

"Uh…Munich."

I looked over to him, and suddenly, I felt great anticipation. I had never even been outside of the United States, and now, I was in Europe? I quickly got ahold of myself, but when I tried to stand, I still felt myself wobble. I reached my hand out and used the table to steady myself, as I walked slowly towards the window.

I felt my breath leave, as I looked down on the beautiful cobbled street below and the people walking up and down it, dressed in older-style clothing. I caught something red out the corner of my eye, billowing in the wind, and the blood drained from my face.

I quickly whirled around, forgetting my fragile state. "You brought me to Nazi Germany!" I nearly screamed.

Edward cringed and held out his hands, as if that were going to calm me. "Bella…"

"What the hell is the matter with you? You'd better take me back home, now!"

Edward sighed and flopped down onto a chair. I was getting pretty tired of his cavalier attitude.

"I can't, even if I wanted to. You just traveled nearly seventy-five years into the past. If I move you now, you wouldn't walk for a week."

I drew the curtains, as if that would protect me, and replied, "I don't care. At least I wouldn't be killed by a Nazi!"

"I told you before, Bella. You won't die. Have a seat, and I'll brief you on the plan," he replied, gesturing towards the bed.

"I'm not leaving this room. Go and do what you have to do, but my butt is not leaving this bed," I said, taking a solid sit on the bed and folding my arms over my chest.

"Go and do what I have to do? You mean save a person's life? You're really not going to help me? There's a woman fifteen miles away who'll die within the next few days. If she dies, then she'll never meet her husband, she'll never have kids, and all those people will cease to exist, including the woman who'll eventually save the world. But you're scared, right? Too scared to do the right thing?"

I gritted my teeth, and my fists balled tightly, thinking how I hated that he was right. What kind of person was I to not go and help, if I had the ability to do so?

Unfolding my arms, I sighed and replied, "What do you want me to do?"

Edward's jaw relaxed, and he sat back in his chair, but his eyes didn't even blink, as he stared at me before answering.

"There's a doctor staying here. I need to go and deal with him and his nurse. I'll bring you back her uniform, and after we dress, I'll go over the entire plan. I know you're scared, but I need you to search deep down for brave Bella. I need her today."

"How am I going to go out there?" I asked. "I don't speak German. I think that'll be the biggest giveaway if someone were to stop me and try speaking to me."

Edward stood up and dug into his coat pocket, pulling out this small plastic sheet with round dots adhered to it.

"The Japanese created this technology. I swear, they have the best toys." Edward pulled off one of the round stickers and stuck it in his ear. He handed me one and told me to do the same. It was small, but it felt slightly weird. He then flipped the pack over and pulled off another circle and placed it under the jawline of his chin on the left-hand side. I mirrored him with the one he handed me.

"There. Can you understand me?" he asked.

"Well, yes, but that's just because you're speaking English."

"Am I?" he asked. "I'm pretty sure I'm speaking Italian."

I narrowed my eyes. "You don't think I'm actually buying any of this? Put two stickers on my body, and suddenly, I can understand any language, when you're obviously speaking English?"

Edward sighed and looked up, as if he was asking God for patience, before he walked over to the radio and turned it on. He flipped the dial, until it was playing a news broadcast speaking about the war effort. I could understand every single word. I wanted to believe Edward had chosen an English broadcast. I decided that, for now, I would keep my mouth shut and act as a mute. It would probably be best, given the time and place we were in.

"Now, if you wouldn't mind, I'm going to go and intercept the credentials we need and make sure the doctor and his nurse will be out of commission for the rest of the day. Do you think you can handle being here on your own for a little bit?"

I nodded, irritated.

"Good. I guess I don't need to add to not leave this room…"

"Oh, Edward, I can't wait to take a stroll out on the town. Maybe I'll run into Hitler, and he'll sign my autograph book!"

Edward laughed. "Look at that! There is a sense of humor in the old girl."

I reached for a pillow on the bed and launched it in his direction, but he was out the door before I knew it. I looked back towards the curtain, and my damn curiosity flared. My feet slowly inched their way towards the window, and I poked my head through the curtains and watched the scene unfolding before me. Even with the window shut, I could hear the sounds from below. It made me sick, watching the people pass and go on with their lives, knowing how many places in the world on that day other people were being tortured and murdered, and they didn't even care.

For the first time, I was relieved when Edward came back. I didn't want to be left in my own head. I needed the distraction. Edward had a black leather doctors' bag and two garments. A black suit and a finely pressed white apron over a grayish-blue, long-sleeved top. He tossed two pairs of shoes on the bed and held out the uniform towards me.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" I mumbled, slowly moving to take the outfit.

"Yeah…about that feeling…"

I stopped breathing, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Metaphorically, since he had already thrown the shoes he had brought upon the white bedspread.

"I need you to sit down for a minute, so I can tell you what we're about to do."

I stayed standing, staring at the man before me. My eyes didn't even blink, because I felt in my entire body that, what he was about to say, it would probably be best to prepare myself in the event I would need to slug him.

"We're going to Dachau. It's infamous. The first concentration camp."

"You son of a bitch," I growled, preparing my fist.

"Bella," he tried to calm me. "As I said, we're going to be saving a life today. How many would jump at the chance to help with that? Please, Bella. I need you to stay calm and keep a level head."

I turned away, not wanting him to see my eyes swim with tears. What he was asking for was impossible. My body shook, thinking of how I was preparing to visit a place in one of the darkest periods of history. How would I stomach it? How could I see the horrors that resided within and not immediately throw up? How could I leave there, knowing what would happen after I had gone?

"This bag is filled with an experimental drug. We're to administer them to a certain group of women in the camp. I have the number memorized to identify the woman we're to save today. Normally, it'd be the nurse's job to inject the drugs…"

I flipped around, outraged. "You want me to be responsible for killing these women?" I shrieked.

"…which I know I could never ask you to do, so I'll do it. All I need you to do is to lay the injections out on a tray and hand them to me, and when I call you by your name, you make sure to give me this," he said, holding up an old-fashioned needle. "There's nothing potent in it, and if we do this, this girl will live, and so will millions…billions more."

I closed my eyes and once again turned away. I slowly sat down on the bed and covered my face with my hands. This was all too much. Some might find time travel a dream, and now, it had become my nightmare.

"How can you do it?" I asked softly. "Give them something you know will kill them. They'll die because of our actions. What if we saved them all?"

Edward sat down next to me on the bed, looking into my hopeful face.

"They were already destined to die. I can't mess with time that much. One person changes a lot. Who knows what'd happen if we saved them all? It could be positive, or it could affect history horribly in ways that wouldn't be seen for years…decades or maybe even centuries. I can't take that chance. This one person can save a lot more, so God smiles on her today and will deliver her. Just remember this, Bella. We aren't evil. We're on the side of good. A few will die, but many more will live because of what we do. Please, try and focus on the good. Focus on the woman we're saving today and not the ones we're damning."

I nodded slowly and stood up to walk towards the uniform. I grabbed it from off the chair where Edward had laid it and went into the bathroom. I couldn't even look myself in the mirror, knowing it would make me question my whole existence. If I was going to do what Edward needed me to, I could not allow myself to think of anything else but one thought. We were saving a life today.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

My excitement for being in a different country had long passed, and I could not tell you what I saw, as our car headed through Munich, towards our destination. In fact, every time I saw one of those hideous red and black flags, I shut my eyes tight and focused on the loud sounds from the car.

The question of whether time travel was possible was not even a blip in my mind anymore. There was no world where a person could recreate the scene in front of me and consider this to be a decent joke. Let us take the girl whose nose was always stuck in a book and throw her into Nazi Germany. Wouldn't that make for a decent reality show?

Edward went through checkpoints with no trouble whatsoever. I could understand everything being said, so it looked like the device in my ear was working flawlessly. My eyes would travel down to the black bag nestled beside my feet. I would try not to look at it, as I felt my eyes begin to swim at the sight.

"So…is this the norm for you? Going to despicable places and doing whatever it is you do?" I asked. Even talking to Edward would be preferable to remembering where I was.

"Would it bother you if I told you that this isn't even the worst place I've been?"

I looked out the window and didn't respond, knowing what my answer would be. Men, women, and children walking up and down the street bothered me. The sight of them going on with their life as if there wasn't a care in the world was troubling.

"It's weird being here. Anne Frank is trapped in her attic, and I'm…here."

"No, she isn't. She's already been sent to Bergen-Belsen."

"Well, we should go there! We should save her," I said excitedly.

"She's already dead, Bella. And even if she wasn't, I wouldn't save her. She did more dead than she ever would've alive. Her story reached millions. Her innocence helped shed light on the atrocities that happened here. Her diary was more than just frivolous thoughts from a child. Taking that away would be inconceivable."

I let a few more minutes pass, before I tried once again at conversating with the time traveler.

"You don't ever just…have fun? Go to a place because you want a nice…vacation?" I knew how stupid I sounded, even as the words rolled off my tongue. I felt completely disarmed being out here. Like some fish out of water. All my education could never prepare me for this.

I saw Edward bristle at my question, and I wanted to apologize, but he was ready to spit out his reply before I got the chance.

"This isn't some trick I do, so I can have a vacation from life. It's not some Caribbean cruise. I'm not stuck at home in the winter and say, hmm…maybe I'll go travel down the Nile and summer with Cleopatra. Maybe I should drop in on the Queen of Scotland for a spot of tea, before she's to be beheaded. I don't get to choose where I go. I go because it's necessary, and yes, I do have to go to despicable places and see horrible things, because that's my job, and I was lucky to be born to do it."

I turned my head and looked back outside. I wasn't sure what was preferable. My outside surroundings or Edward's unfavorable stare. I wiped a tear that threatened to cross my cheek and focused on the sky.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I'm having a hard time. I don't know how to be here…in this time period with you, so I thought I'd try for some light conversation, but as I'm sure you know, I don't do well with conversating. It's one of the reasons I try to stick to my books. They don't tend to talk back. I don't have to worry whether I'll ever say the wrong thing when I'm with them."

I heard him sigh, but I didn't dare look at him. For one, I was embarrassed by my confession and how it affected me. The car began to slow its pace, and I looked up to see if we were approaching…the place.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I tend to have issues, too, sometimes…as I'm sure you've figured out. I know what you're doing is hard. I'll try and have more patience."

I nodded, but I kept looking out my passenger window.

"Okay, I'm going to tell you something. Something that'll show you just how naive I was when I first started. Maybe it'd make you feel better. So, you know the Batman movies?"

I finally turned back to him with a questioning look.

"It's not really my thing," I replied.

"Not your…" he let go of the wheel and slapped his hands back down. "My god," he mumbled under his breath. "Okay, for the point of this story, can you try and make it your thing? Like…pretend I said…Pride and Prejudice. It won't really make sense, but just go with it."

I sighed and waved him on to continue.

"So, there were four brothers who began Warner Bros. The company that eventually was responsible for the Batman…Pride and Prejudice movies…" he said, rolling his eyes.

I rolled my eyes back at him.

"You can just say Batman movies," I huffed.

I saw his cocky, sly grin appear, and for once, it made me feel marginally better and helped me to nearly forget where I was and where I was heading.

"There were many children in the Warner family, but only four brothers who were responsible for creating Warner Bros. Harry, the oldest. Albert, Sam and Jack, the youngest. Eventually, Jack managed to essentially steal the company away from his brothers. I decided to go back and uh…convince Harry of his brother's intentions, hoping to circumvent those godawful Schumacher films from ever happening. When I did this, I changed the timeline, and eventually, the Batman franchise was sold to Disney, which I couldn't have foreseen and somehow ended up in a universe where Batman was turned into some silly, dark princess of the night. My heart hurt, and my father wanted that to be a lesson to me, but thankfully, knowing how much it changed the timeline, he helped me right my wrong, and I never again messed with time for my benefit."

My eyes narrowed, and I rubbed my head from the ache I felt for his story.

"You changed time, because…you didn't want to see Clooney in some nipple-wearing costume?"

Edward sat back in shock. "You did see them!"

I sighed. "Maybe…one or two. It wasn't my thing."

"Well, my god, of course it wasn't your thing, if you only ever saw the Schumacher films."

I was completely confounded by this man. I couldn't stop shaking my head back and forth for his stupidity. How did this guy end up with the power to change the world? I sat back in my seat and looked out the window again, still contemplating his story.

I looked back over to him and asked, "Was that true?"

He grinned, keeping his eyes on the road, but he didn't reply immediately.

"Kept your mind off things, right?"

I smiled and nodded. I wouldn't find out if Edward's story was true until much later.

I bit my lip, happy for the distraction. The smile played on my lips, until I saw the tall fences with threatening barbed wire that ran the perimeter. A high, broad stone structure with a wooden gate came into view, and I couldn't help the shiver that ran down my spine, as I looked upon a ginormous bronze eagle perched on top, with the Nazi crest clutched in its talons.

"Stay calm. Place the needles on the tray and be sure to know which one is the one I gave you. I'll say, 'Nurse,' and that's your cue," Edward said. His tone had changed, and no longer were we smiling. I nodded, but my insides were screaming at me to tuck and roll out of this car and make a run for it. I fought the urge, knowing I wouldn't get far, and I'd be in more trouble than if I followed through with this plan. Edward promised he would keep me safe, and now, I had no choice but to place my faith in him.

Our car shook and shimmied its way to the armed guards standing outside, and once more, Edward showed the documents to prove his validity. I briefly wondered how he had managed to make them, but I was sure if he had the tools to understand languages, he would have the tools to falsify credentials.

The gates opened, and we were free to move forward to a small parking area inside.

"Remember, women are viewed differently here. Someone may get handsy, and unfortunately, you'll just have to go with it. You won't have a say for many more decades, but I'll protect you, so try to not voice your opinion or say anything against the men inside."

It was a good reminder, since it would be within my nature to speak my mind or smack someone who posed a threat. It went against everything I felt, but if I wanted to make it out of this alive, I needed to remember the lesson.

We stepped out of the car, and I followed closely behind Edward, as he walked with purpose, toting his black bag. He seemed to know exactly where he was going, leaving me to wonder if he had been here before. I wanted to ask, but I knew now was the time for silence.

We went through a second gate, and I stopped in my place, as I came across my first victim. So unbearably thin, with a cap on their head, I couldn't even tell you if it was a man or a woman.

Edward pinched my side, waking me from the nightmare in my head, and I looked down, unable to stand the sight. I felt my hands shaking uncontrollably. As I walked, I tried to shake it off, but I couldn't stop it. I finally placed my hands in front of me, squeezing them together hard, so no one would notice.

I heard so many sounds, but I never once looked up, keeping my focus on the back of Edward's jacket or down at my feet.

Don't look up, Bella. Don't look up.

A door was opened for us, and we walked into this cold brick building. My heels clicking across the hard pavement floor and Edward's shuffling along echoed throughout the room. I felt a surge of relief, when there was no one inside, so I looked up.

A man dressed in military garb walked in to greet us.

"Dr. Heim, Hail Hitler," he said to Edward, with his hand high and straight in the air.

"Hail Victory," Edward replied, doing the same move.

"Dr. Rascher has the group you requested ready. Shall I bring them in?"

Edward nodded and thrust his bag towards me. I took it and walked to the side table. I began pulling out the filled syringes and placing them down on the metal tray to my left. Twenty in total. Edward's special syringe was placed at the end, so I wouldn't mix it with the others. The only thing that made it different was the tip was slightly shorter.

I heard feet shuffle in behind me, and I had to take a minute to stop my hands from shaking again.

We're saving a life today... We're saving a life today...

"Are you ready?" Edward asked me.

Of course, I was not. I was not ready to look at these women, as they were delivered the drugs that would end their lives. I was not ready to know that, now, I had personally played a part in history that should damn me for all eternity. I was not ready.

But I turned and slowly managed my way across the room to where Edward stood. I noticed how closely we were being watched by the S.S. guard, so now was not the time to break down. Now was the time to be brave and remember why we were here.

We were saving a life today.

Edward walked down the line, as I handed him injection after injection.

"Nurse," he said, and for the first time, I looked up at the woman whose whole destiny had just changed. She looked angry, as she should have been. She thought she was going to die. In the coming days, she would watch every single one of these women die, and she would wonder when it would be her turn.

She was brave. I could tell by the insolence in her stare. She didn't look at Edward. She looked at me. Silently asking how a woman could do this to another woman. My face would be the one she would tell her children about. Her grandchildren. I would be the monster in her story.

I wished there was something I could say, but I doubted it would help. After all, even if we were there to save her life, I was still responsible for delivering death to the others.

Mindlessly, I continued down the row as Edward finished, my eyes staring towards the floor, feeling as if I were in purgatory. The S.S. officer shouted something, and the women slowly left the room with him. The moment they were gone, I believed Edward went to say something to me, but I couldn't stay there even one more minute. I found the first door I could find and ran out of it, only to be met with a sight far worse than anything I would ever see in my life.

I'd had a history teacher in college who I'd considered lazy. He would spend a class period showing a movie, and then he would give a short lecture on the movie we had just watched, attempting to tie his lecture into it, but usually, I felt he just did this so he wouldn't have to actually teach.

I hardly watched movies, but that semester, I had felt I was in a film class more than a history course. It was funny what we thought of, when we found ourselves in a state of shock. For a brief moment, I wasn't even sure if my brain was working. I felt as if it had completely shut down, even making sure something as simple as breathing wasn't available to me.

I would never forget that day. The way the wind blew my hair across my cheeks. The pain the shoes caused my feet, but more so, the sight in front of me was one I would remember every single day for the rest of my life.

On days when I could only find joy, I would remember this day and feel blessed. On days when only turmoil and pain existed, I would remember this day and feel blessed.

Spielberg, as talented as he was, could never recreate the scene before me and do it justice.

Bodies. How many? I couldn't begin to tell you. All in various forms of decomposition. A mountain left there, as if these people were no more than a pile of trash. Eyes staring up at me. Mouths gaping open. I was certain it reeked, but as I said, I was pretty sure my brain had turned off the simple task of breathing.

It wasn't until Edward jostled me that I took my first breath.

"Bella!"

I breathed in and promptly doubled over, heaving the contents of my stomach all over the dirt floor.

Either Edward was impatient or worried we would be caught, because he pulled me up quickly, before I'd had a chance to even stop. The white apron I wore became speckled with remnants of bile. His tight grip on my arm steered me away and back towards the car. I wiped my mouth with my sleeve, as he shoved me into the car, and then the shaking began, but it wasn't just my hands this time. My whole body shook, but I didn't cry. I couldn't. It didn't seem right that I would leave this place and go back home, safe and sound, while the people in this godforsaken place would die and become a statistic.

Edward didn't say a word, as we drove back towards the hotel. My mind was still miles back, locked in Dachau, concentrated on one image. Even then, I knew what I had witnessed would haunt me for the rest of my life.

I didn't remember much, until we were back in the hotel room, and Edward asked me to get back into my other clothes. I looked towards the bathroom and could see the mirror peeping out from behind the door. I didn't want to go back in the small room and take the chance that I would have to look at myself.

I think Edward understood, which was surprising, since he seemed about as compassionate as a fruit fly. He brought me my clothes and then made some excuse about having to go downstairs really quick.

After he left, I slowly undressed, wishing I could brave the bathroom so I could shower. However, I worried that, if I did manage to make it in, I might never leave. Instead, I laid down on the bed, dressed, and waited with my eyes open, as I stared out the window toward sky above.

When Edward came back, I could hear him shuffling about in the bathroom. He gathered up the clothes and said he would be back. I briefly wondered how he would manage to get the doctor and nurse who had come here to forget their itinerary and believe they had already finished their task. I briefly wondered, but I didn't care.

Just thinking of the nurse caused me to narrow my eyes. A part of me was happy for soiling the apron with my vomit. I hoped when the nurse finally did go to put it on, the smell would never vanish, and she would forever be plagued with it.

"Are you ready to leave?"

I wanted to laugh out loud. Maybe I did, but whatever response I gave Edward, he waited for a long minute before joining me on the bed. I was so ready to leave this place behind that I didn't care whether he was lying next to me, holding me in a way that should only happen if we were intimate.

The room began to spin, so I closed my eyes for the first time, haunted by the image I would never forget and seeing more details now that I had no distraction, while I waited until the turbulence ceased.

When I did open my eyes, we weren't in my bed, which surprised me, as that was where I had thought Edward would take me. Instead, we were in a room I had never seen before. The wallpaper was the first thing I noticed. Red roses with green leaves was plastered over every inch of the walls. The bed was a wooden canopy, and the bedding and curtains matched the walls.

Edward stood up, but I still felt dizzy. I think my dizziness was being made worse by this room. All the roses were spinning.

"Where…?" I croaked.

"Uh…yeah…I needed to get something, and I thought, with the state you're in, I'd bring you here. It's my parents' house. You can stay in here if you'd like. I wouldn't blame you. My mother can be a little overbearing, and my father…just remember, he's senile. Don't listen to a thing he tells you. You know what? Just stay in here. For your own safety."

I had to admit, I was more than curious about the people who managed to fluster Edward Cullen. He always seemed so cool and collected. To see him stutter about made me want to meet his parents.

He nearly walked into the chestnut wooden door in his attempt to escape without saying anything further. I wanted to get up and leave the room, but the pillow called to me, and instead of investigating Edward's parents' house and the residents inside, I lay back down and just thought about where I had been.

Lost in my own thoughts, I had to admit, up until this point in my life, my thoughts had been pretty basic and shallow. Everything was about to change. I could feel it. I couldn't get out of my own head. I wanted to sleep and try to forget, but I was terrified to close my eyes. So, instead, I just stared at the wallpaper.

One of my favorite short stories had been written by Charlotte Perkins Gilman, about a woman who became obsessed with the yellow wallpaper in her room and was eventually driven insane by it. I finally understood how she felt, although I was a tad bitter that the worst problem she faced was an insensitive husband…well, that and insanity.

This bedroom, as hideous as it was, made me feel safe. I pulled the top cover over me and snuggled in. I didn't want to sleep, but I needed to stay there until I was ready to rejoin the world, however long that might take me. Perhaps I would get lost in the patterned wallpaper before it happened, and I, too, would find insanity.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

The sky outside slowly changed, and although I hadn't moved from my spot under the covers, I found staring out the window was preferable to looking at the wallpaper. I wanted to cry, but I felt I hadn't earned the right, so I just stared.

"Bella."

Edward hadn't been by all afternoon. Not that I was surprised. You know how we women could get when we witnessed genocide.

Don't be angry at Edward. This isn't his fault.

I licked my lips. They were unbearably dry. I didn't want to look at him, but I felt this strong desire to try and explain myself.

"A few years ago, I took a history course. I was excited, initially, because online, the professor had received rave reviews. However, early on, I could tell the reason the students liked him, was because he used movies as a way to teach his course. It was a bird course. Silly me, I wanted to learn, so I gave him a poor review."

I could just imagine Edward standing behind me and rolling his eyes in impatience. I wasn't usually one to babble. I had a point, but my mouth spewed out thoughts from my brain with no filter at all.

"Schindler's List. Glory…Braveheart," I scoffed. "There was this one movie we watched. I don't even remember too much about it, but this one scene stayed with me. Hotel Rwanda. People were being murdered, and this man…he asked this American cameraman to take back their stories to the United States and tell them what was going on. Like I said, I don't remember that much, but this one line just sticks out to me. The American cameraman told him, 'People in the U.S. will see your story and say how tragic it is, and then they'll go right back to eating their dinner.'"

"I looked at those people today on the streets of Munich, and I hated them. I didn't care who they were. In my mind, they were horrible human beings. I used to wonder how it happened. The Holocaust. How could a country of people…countries of people, would allow millions to be murdered and not care? How did this happen?

"I have a job that I love, and I pay my bills on time. I pay taxes. I'm educated. I read. But I never even pick up a newspaper or participate in our political system. I just go on with my life and stick my head in the sand and eat my dinner. How could I not have seen? How could I not care? Millions of people, dying all over the world, and I thought I was a good person, because I kept my head in a book and never bothered anyone. I'm no better than those women who walked the streets of Munich, going on with their lives, while people were being slaughtered twenty miles away."

I threw off my cover, not thinking, and stood up. I wanted to throw something, but thankfully, there wasn't anything worth damaging within range. The tears I didn't think I deserved fell without permission.

"Who the hell am I? You should've left me in Munich. I deserve that. What in the hell…"

I swiftly turned around to face Edward, but I was caught off guard by his dress.

"What are you wearing?" I stammered.

It was nearly comical. The sight of Edward completely threw me for a loop. My tears ceased immediately, as I looked him up and down. Black funny shoes. Ivory tights of some sort, with short, dark brown pants and a long, brown leather coat. The hat…well, I could laugh for days just checking him out in that hat.

"I…uh…have to go. We rescued the girl, but there's still a few more things I need to do in order to make sure everything goes right in the future. A book I have to find. A plant. I can take you home…or you're welcome to stay here. Given the state you're in, perhaps I should leave you here. I know I made my parents out to be loons, but they really are kindhearted. If you don't fancy being alone right now."

I wiped the remnants of the tears from off my cheek and relaxed.

"Where are you going? The Mayflower?"

He rolled his eyes and relaxed his stance. "No. I'm heading to 1692."

I sighed and flopped back onto the bed. I shouldn't ask, but my curiosity tended to get the better of me.

"Where are you going, Edward?"

He cleared his throat subtly and replied, "Salem."

I laughed humorlessly and shook my head.

"The Salem witch trials. Of course. I shouldn't have to ask. Let's find all the periods of history where people are being senselessly murdered…"

"Senselessly? Isn't all murder senseless?"

"You know what I mean," I sighed.

Edward pulled off his pilgrim hat and stepped towards the bed. I was not sure if that was the technical term, but what else would one call it? He looked like a pilgrim.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

I looked over towards the wall and stared once again at the creepy flower pattern. I had to hand it to Charlotte Perkins Gilman. She really knew her stuff. Call it a moment of insanity on my part, but I looked back to Edward and replied, "No. I want you to take me with you."

Now, it was Edward's turn to scoff. He shook his head and tossed the hat to the bed.

"No. I think you've had enough time travel. I should never have taken you to Munich. Go home, Bella. You want to feel better about what you saw and try to be a more evolved person? Then, start a petition. Vote. Hell, donate to a celebrity-funded cause. The truth is, in a few weeks, the pain of today will lessen, and soon, you won't remember why you cared so much. Your ignorance is a kindness your brain gives you. Don't be offended by my words. I'm jealous of that. I sometimes wish I could have the luxury of ignorance."

"But I don't want to be ignorant!" I argued, standing back up. "You gave me this opportunity, and it opened my eyes. Please, don't tell me to shut them again. I can promise you; I'm not going to forget today. Today is the reason I need to become someone else. You said you needed to find a book? A plant? I can help. I have excellent vision. I don't even need glasses."

Edward groaned loudly and ran his hands over his face, annoyed with me.

"Bella! This isn't going to be easy. Going to Salem is so much harder. For one, I'm probably going to be there for weeks. This book I need to find, the last known whereabouts puts it in Salem, but I have no earthly clue who owned it. I think someone burned it, when the talks of witchcraft gained weight in the community. Probably someone who was afraid that holding onto such a book might implicate them. If things get hard, I can't just pop you back here and then go right on back. It's over three hundred years in the past, I can't just pop in and out…"

"I won't ask you to bring me back. I promise," I cut him off. "You need help. I'm an extra pair of eyes. Also, I'm a woman. What if the book is in the hands of a woman? Do you think a woman or a girl is going to place her faith in a man who could turn her in? I could help."

Edward's telling green eyes stared at me, while he contemplated my offer. I felt a little uneasy under his gaze, mostly because, if I was being completely honest, he was rather pleasant to look at.

"Good going, Edward," he whispered to himself, his jaw tight, as he ground his teeth. "This is a Puritan society. Super religious!"

"I can handle that," I said, crossing myself and placing my hands together in a prayer pose.

"I said Puritan. Not Catholic," he snapped.

I let go of my hands and held them up. "Right."

I slowly cast my eyes downward in reverence, and Edward once again shook his head, annoyed with me.

"You won't have a say, and you have to remember to know your place and be respectful at all times. I mean it, Bella. This isn't a game, and the longer we're in a place, the harder it is to pull off that we belong there. I'll be your husband," he said, raising a challenging eyebrow.

"Why…couldn't we be brother and sister?" I offered.

"Okay," he agreed, much to my delight. "But just so you know, it'd mean you'd be available for marriage, and I won't stop anyone who pursues you. And seeing how you're a beautiful woman…"

"Husband and wife sounds great," I interrupted quickly. I cringed and added, "I can be a team player."

His eyes reached for the heavens, as he grumbled, "We'll see about that."

He picked up his hat from the bed and walked towards the door.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?" I asked anxiously.

"To find you something to wear. That outfit, as ghastly as it is, could set off the trials the minute you touched down in Salem."

I had to resist the urge to smack him, as I followed him out the door.

My mouth opened in awe the moment I stepped out of the rose room. I stared down a long, wide hallway. On each side, bookshelves lined the way, only stopping when a door would interrupt it. Hundreds of books? No, it had to be thousands, just in this hallway alone.

Edward look back at me and smirked. "Now, do you understand my disdain for your library?"

I nodded, unable to say a word.

"My parents are a little old-fashioned, so you won't find a television in the place. There is, however, enough reading materials should you find yourself in need of entertainment."

"I love your house," I replied breathlessly. It was paradise.

He stopped briefly and picked up a large, thick book. "Do you know the Lord's Prayer?" he asked.

I shrugged and replied, "For God so loved the world…"

"That's John 3:16. Jesus! Why did I agree to this?" Edward asked, exasperated.

"I can learn it. Just…show me where it is, and I'll memorize it. I'm a quick study."

His narrowed eyes didn't even look away from me, as he flipped to the page where the bookmark was placed and recited from memory, "Our Father, which art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done in earth, as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive them that trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, the power, and the glory, forever and ever. Amen."

I cringed, taking the book from him. His finger was placed next to the passage. "Longwinded, this God is…" I stopped, seeing Edward's eyes narrow even more if that was possible. "Got it! I'll memorize this."

"It's important. It could save your life."

I laughed, but I quickly squashed it at his scowl.

"There's a belief that a witch cannot recite the Lord's Prayer. I meant what I said. If, for some reason, you're accused, or…if someone suspects you…not that I'd be surprised, since you haven't shown me any ability to blend in, you might be asked to recite it, and it could save your life. We're going a few weeks before all the hysteria begins. I'm hoping to get to the book before anything happens, but you never know."

I chose to nod, knowing how I tended to say the wrong thing.

We went down a high staircase towards the first floor. The walls in the main entry room were also loaded down with books. The house had floor-to-ceiling windows, and the furniture was sparse but antique.

"You must be Bella."

I was so captivated by the books that I hadn't noticed the small woman walking towards me. She looked like something out of a 1950's Sears catalog, with a respectful dress that fell past her knees and a white apron with a small show of flour resting upon it.

"Uh…hi," I replied awkwardly.

"This is my mother, Esme," Edward introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Cullen."

"Esme, please. I can tell you, dear, the pleasure is all mine. Would you like something to eat? I have some dinner set aside. I would've brought it up, but my son said you needed your rest. I have it in the oven being kept warm if you'd care for it."

I smiled at her generosity and felt my stomach grumble at the mention of food. It felt as if ages had passed, since I'd had my sad breakfast back in my house. In a way, I'd guess ages really had passed since then.

"That'd be lovely. Thank you," I replied.

"Why don't you go eat, and I'll get some things ready for our travel."

Edward handed me off to his mother and disappeared through another room and out of sight. Esme took me by the hand and walked with me slowly towards what I assumed would be the kitchen.

"Are you planning to travel with my son again?" she asked.

I shrugged slightly. "It's the plan."

"Well, you're brave. I only traveled a few times with my husband, and it just wasn't for me. Also, with where you're going…I just couldn't do what you're about to do."

"Do you think I'm silly? Tagging along with a time traveler, like I'm on some sightseeing expedition?" I asked, not really sure if I wanted to know the answer.

She shook her head. "No. I understand how you must feel. Edward told me about Munich. It must've been hard. I always felt like there were two kinds of women in the world. The ones who watch, and the ones who do. I like to watch…but you're definitely a doer."

We walked into the kitchen, and I could certainly see what Edward meant about his parents being old-fashioned. Even their kitchen had older appliances. I felt as if I had stepped into a Leave it to Beaver episode.

However, from the looks of this mansion, it seemed time-traveling paid well. I doubted Esme was running a Fortune 500 company, from the looks of her.

She went to the oven, and using her oven mitts, brought out a perfectly proportioned plate of food. She set it down on the small table next to the bay window with a glass of water.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" she asked.

"Of course not. Please. I'd enjoy the company."

I took my seat and placed the linen napkin on my lap. I had to admit, it felt weird eating a meal with someone else. I honestly couldn't tell you the last time I had shared a meal with another, if you didn't want to count the cheese plate the night Edward and Alice had talked me into going to that bar.

I suddenly understood how out of practice I was at eating in front of another. My eyes would glance up at Esme, and she would be staring back at me with these wistful, starry eyes and smile. I would smile back and then swallow my food, but once again, I wasn't sure how to make conversation.

"Is there anything I can get you?" she asked.

"No, but thank you," I replied, shaking my head. "This food is delicious. Thank you again for feeding me. I hadn't realized how hungry I was."

I didn't take another bite, choosing to slowly chew on my lip, as I contemplated the question I wanted to ask her.

"Do you mind if I ask you about your son?"

She gave me a warm smile. "Of course, you can ask me. I think I'm the world's leading expert, which…may not sound like a title, but if you knew Edward, you'd know how hard that could be."

I laughed and set my glass down.

"I've only known him a few days, and I have to admit, in that time, I think we've fought more than we've agreed. I didn't know if it was just me or…if he was like that with others, too? I know how stubborn I can be…"

"It's not just you. Unfortunately, as stubborn as you think you can be…he'll always be worse. You'll find the same in his father. It's hard with what they do. The kind of pressure they're under. They sound arrogant, but it's because they've had to see the worst in humanity to try and get the best out of humanity. It takes its toll."

I thought about Edward being the one to inject those women today. Having their blood on his hands and then going on and living with it. I couldn't imagine how that would mess me up. I think it was the first time I truly respected him.

"I just…want to try and understand him. He said we could be gone for weeks. I don't want our time together to be a constant battle. I don't want to fight with him, but sometimes, I say things that…come out wrong. I don't mean to offend him. He gets upset easily…and I know I'm no peach. I can be difficult. I guess what I'm asking is…do you have any advice on how to handle your son? Oddly enough, I'm not afraid of the period we're heading to, even though it'll be so much harder than Munich. No running water. Oh, my god. I should shower before I go," I said, cringing as it became blatantly obvious how ill-prepared I was for this trip.

Esme laughed at my ridiculousness.

"When it comes to Edward, if you want your journey to go a little easier…just try and be supportive. He may act like he has it all together, but he, too, is just like you…new. He's scared, even if he never shows it. He worries about surviving and having you with him…well, he'll worry about you, too. Be patient. You'll be fine. He wouldn't take you, if he wasn't one hundred percent sure he could bring you back."

I finished my food, and Esme showed me to another guestroom with a bath, and far fewer flowers on the wall. I took my time showering and washing with the soap. I probably used half a bar, thinking of how I would miss it. I probably could have written a sonnet to the soap by the time I was done with it, if I hadn't been so focused on memorizing the passage Edward had given me. I only had three lines memorized by the time I got out of the shower.

I towel dried my hair and used the brush in the drawer, glancing down to the Bible every so often to reread the Lord's Prayer. I wanted to impress Edward, even if that was a silly notion. I doubted someone who traveled through time would be impressed with a girl learning a silly passage.

I walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, and lying on the bed was a complete outfit. Complete with panties. Period panties. I meant…panties fit for the period of time, not those weird panties you could buy nowadays, instead of using sanity supplies.

My head tilted, as I looked over towards the clothes I had worn that day. Why couldn't I just wear the panties I had come with? I doubted anyone would know.

I walked over to my clothes and picked up my underwear. However, what was I going to do tomorrow? I couldn't wear the same underwear for weeks at a time.

A sharp knock brought me out of my reverie.

"Are you dressed?" Edward asked, opening the door slightly.

"No…" I cringed, already knowing how I would be met with consternation, but I went ahead and asked anyway. "What are the chances of you letting me skip to the store really quick for a few…travel supplies?"

Edward opened the door wider, causing me to pull on my towel a little harder and slide behind a chair to hide my body from him. All my bits were covered, but I still didn't like him being able to see the parts of me that were uncovered.

"What travel supplies? Everything you could need, I'll bring."

"I was just wondering if I could buy some underwear…"

"I provided you undergarments, and I have more in your travel case."

I looked down at the undergarments provided and opened my mouth to say something.

"No, you can't wear your own underwear. What do you think will happen if someone sees them? They'll think you're a witch just by having Hanes stamped across your ass. We're not taking the chance. If you want to go with me, then we do things my way, which means giving up the comforts of modern technology and resources. Or would you like me to take you home?"

I looked down, feeling as if I were a scolded child.

"Where's the pilgrim hat?" I asked, hoping to relieve the tension.

"It's called a capotain," he said superiorly.

"O, Capotain! My Capotain!" I joked, but he didn't laugh. "Not a Walt Whitman fan?"

He gave me a disturbing stare, before turning to go towards the door.

"'ll send my mother in to help you dress. She knows a thing or two and…has more patience."

Edward left, nearly slamming the door behind him. I threw my underwear in the corner to land with my dress and began to pull on the ones he had provided.

"God, Bella! Can you be any more of a nerd?" I quietly berated myself.

It was a good thing he had sent Esme in. I had no earthly clue how to assemble the outfit with the many pieces he had provided.

I had always dressed conservatively, but all these layers made me feel as if I was entering the convent.

Esme definitely did have more patience than her son, even if I had managed to keep the puns to myself. She explained every single part of the dress and helped me pull it on. There was a shift, which went under the waistcoat, which was under the petticoat, with an apron on top, and the funny little hat I already knew I was in for, was called a coif.

I paid extra attention to everything she said, knowing there wouldn't be a quiz, so to speak, but it would probably be wise to do so, if I was going to blend in with the people I would meet on my journey.

Esme even took the time to comb and braid my hair to place it under the coif properly. When I finally stood up to look myself over in the mirror, I was amazed at how I looked. Dressed in a dark blue outfit, with white apron and hat, I felt as if I were born to play Abigail Williams.

"Holy crap!" I said, unaware that Esme was standing behind me.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

I shook my head and slowly turned to her. "I just…realized that these characters from this book are no longer going to be characters. They're real people." I touched my face and whispered, "Abigail Williams."

Esme walked up behind me and looked at me through the mirror. No longer was there a smile on her face, as there usually was.

"You stay away from her. She may look innocent, but she's far from it. Be careful, Bella. Be careful of Abigail Williams."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

After Esme's ambiguous warning, I found my brain crunching away on it. Esme wouldn't say another word, and I didn't want to press, since I could tell her stature had changed dramatically from our short conversation.

I headed towards the room with the obnoxious rose pattern to wait for Edward. It felt as if I were in the eminent room, ready to eat my final meal before execution, while I stared at the rose-patterned wallpaper. I wanted to go with Edward, but I found my nerves kicking into overdrive. Perhaps Edward had been right the first time around in not telling me where we were heading.

"Ready?" Edward asked, walking in. The door handle was still in his hand, when his eyes caught sight of me, that large capotain in the other hand. "Uh…I have to say…it's a good look on you."

I scrunched my nose at the implication.

"I didn't mean it as an insult," he quickly defended.

"Where is everything? You said you'd have all our…things we could need," I said, biting on my lip.

"It's already there. Taken care of."

He seemed awkward. Not at all like the Edward I had come to know.

"We should go over a few things before we go."

He tossed the hat onto the bed and took a breath before looking at me.

"Puritans believe when they're born, God has already chosen whether they're to be destined for Heaven or Hell. They're reserved and strict in their beliefs. Even though you have on no makeup, the mere fact that you're beautiful may cause some to believe you're vain. Try and not look so…attractive."

"You think I'm beautiful?" I asked.

Edward scoffed and looked away uncomfortably. "It doesn't take a smart man to realize this. I'm not complimenting you. It's just a fact. Can we please just go back to what I was saying?" he asked irritably. He huffed and then waited for a second before continuing. "Where was I?"

I blushed and couldn't help myself. "You were saying that I was beautiful…"

I didn't even finish another word, before Edward snapped, "I just need you to try and remain pious and remember they don't take kindly to slang or sarcasm."

It suddenly occurred to me that we would be expected to speak old-world English. I cringed, wondering with all the time I had put into reading if I could pull it off.

"What?" he asked, seeing my face.

"I…don't know if I can speak…like they do. Even if I remember to cut out the slang or sarcasm."

"Don't you have the language adapters I gave you?"

My hand went to my throat and then to my ear. "I forgot about them. I took a shower. They must've come off in the shower," I said nervously.

Edward sighed. "Great, there went ten grand I'll never get back."

My eyes and mouth both widened, but Edward's eyes twinkled, and then came his overconfident smile. "Got ya!"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a sheet, handing me a square.

"These things are a dime a dozen. Don't worry. I have plenty for the journey. They work just like translating German into English. But…do try and cut down on the slang. It'll render into a literal translation, and whatever your smart mouth could say might be deemed offensive."

I huffed, unamused by his little joke, and placed the stickers back in their place.

"You don't need to get your coif into a twist. This is supposed to be fun, after all," he quipped.

"Fun?" I questioned. "Burning people at the stake is fun?"

"For someone so educated and well-read, I'm surprised you don't know that the condemned in Salem were not burned. They were hanged. Believe me, there's a difference, but if you should feel so inclined, I could take you back to when Joan of Arc was burned at the stake…"

I held up my hand quickly and stiffly replied, "I think I'll pass."

Edward moved over to the bed and laid down upon it. This was it. This was the very last moment I could change my mind. Edward took my hesitation as a sign that I didn't want to lay down with him.

"We're going three-hundred and twenty-eight years into the past. You'll not be able to handle it if we were to stand. I don't have cooties, and I won't try anything, so can you please just lay down already?"

Suddenly, being burned at the stake seemed preferable to going anywhere with this insufferable man.

Channeling all the tolerance in the world, I sat down on the bed and then slowly rolled into position. I felt Edward's arms around me, and I opened my mouth to comment on his lack of patience, but before I could make a full word come out of my mouth, he had whooshed us into the past.

It took all my strength to close my mouth from the force, as I pulled myself tighter into his embrace. The sensation seemed to never end. How long did it take? I couldn't tell you, but it felt as if we were in a tornado for at least five straight minutes, if not longer.

My brain felt as if it were being slammed against my skull, and my stomach felt as if it were on a roller coaster. I even found it difficult to breathe properly, and I wondered if I could asphyxiate from lack of oxygen.

Just when I thought it would never end, the ride stopped. My eyes slowly opened, and I looked up to see the sky above me. It appeared gray and ominous, as if to say…beware. Edward let go of me and jumped up in fine form.

My hands reached out to feel my surroundings, and I was greeted with thick, long grass. The trees overhead were still spinning and coming into focus. I heard a sound behind me, but I was unable to move just yet.

I closed my eyes to wait for the spinning to stop, listening as Edward's boots walked across the ground around me. Finally, I was able to make out the sound I heard. It was a horse.

"It's getting late, Isabella. You can lay against me in the cart, but we need to get going, so we can make it to our residence before nightfall."

I slowly opened my eyes and turned over, willing myself to move, when all I wanted to do was lay back down and have Edward pick me up later, once he had found the book and was ready to leave. My head should have stopped spinning by then, right?

Seeing the trouble I was having, Edward finally came over to help me off the ground. When I was right side up once again, I looked around at the terrain and saw we were in a small field surrounded by tall trees.

The cart Edward had spoken of was just as I could have imagined. It was hooked to a horse and carrying a few small cases in the back. I cringed, wondering how I would ever manage to get up into it, when I was feeling as dizzy as I was.

Edward jumped into the cart with no problem, which was rolled slightly by his weight. I placed my hand on the wood, and Edward held out his hand towards me. In the long dress, it was certainly a challenge. Thankfully, there was no one around to witness this moment, as Edward heaved me up and in.

I sat down immediately on the hard, wooden bench, feeling even more woozy from the movement of the cart and height from the ground. Edward reached over and laid a blanket across me, which helped protect me from the cold temperatures.

He made a clicking noise from his mouth and shook the reigns, and the horse began to move. My poor sitter never felt so violated, going over the rocky and uneven earth. I leaned into Edward and kept my eyes closed.

"You called me Isabella," I stated after a long time had passed.

"Isabella is more acceptable than Bella in these parts. Edward and Isabella Knightley."

I felt him looking over at me, and for the first time, I glanced up at him to see if he was being serious.

"Thought since you were a fan of the book, it'd be easier for you to remember, so you don't go giving yourself away and accidentally tell someone your last name is Swan."

I smiled and replied, "Thank you. You went for the nicer of the two Isabella characters."

Isabella Knightley was a character from Jane Austen's novel, Emma. There was another famous Isabella character she had written about in a different novel named Isabella Thorpe. Edward choosing to go with Knightley was decent of him, even if he hadn't known about the other.

The horse began to slow, as we entered the outskirts of Salem.

"We need to go through a few things before we get much further," Edward said. "I'm not sure how much you've read on this…time and period. I'd imagine The Crucible, which would be no better than a CliffsNotes version of what really happened here."

"I don't know too much other than what I was taught in school. I read the play in high school, and that professor I told you about did show us the movie, The Crucible, but I'll be completely honest, other than tidbits here and there, I'm inadequately prepared," I confessed.

We slowly were approaching the town, and Edward's voice spoke low enough that I could barely hear him over the horse trotting and our cart's wheels squeaking.

"Nineteen people were hung and one pressed to death. Four died in prison waiting for trial, and over two-hundred were accused. This is very serious. I need you to focus and try to remain off their radar. Play your part. I'm not asking you not to speak. I'm asking you to think before you do. Don't let your emotions run away with you. Blend in."

As we got our first glimpse of the townspeople, I felt as if I had walked onto the set of a play. Every person was dressed similar to what Edward or I was wearing. I had to admit, the young kids looked the cutest of them all. It was chilly outside, so most wore cloaks over their dress. I watched as a group of children played around a tree off to the side of a small building.

"And there's the reason we're here," Edward's head nodded toward the group of children.

I scrunched my face, not really understanding what he meant.

"The girl in the black cloak, light blue dress and brown hair. That's Abigail Williams. I point her out, so you'll know who to stay away from."

"That's Abigail Williams?" I asked so loud I was surprised she didn't hear me, even if we were fifty yards away. "She's a …a child."

I must have looked like a fish with how my mouth opened and closed in shock.

"Man, they so did not cast well with Winona Ryder. They would've been better going with an Olsen twin or something."

Edward stopped the cart and looked over to me.

"I'm not even from your time period, and even I know that reference is dated."

My eyes couldn't leave the young girl with the face of an angel, even if I wanted to give Edward a scornful eye.

"She's twelve. An orphan whose parents were killed by Native Americans," Edward went on to explain. He even went on to point out a few other notorious characters, educating me on who was responsible for what and which ones were scheduled to die in the next few months.

"I feel as if I'm living in a book, and all the characters really have come to life," I sighed in awe. "So many people, scholars, have debated whether the girls faked it. Was any of it real? And I'll know the truth. How amazing is that?"

I looked up at Edward. "This is extraordinary. Your gift…you have the ability to know the truth of everything."

He sighed and looked ahead, thinking for a long minute before replying. I didn't know how he would take my words. Knowing Edward, he probably would find a way to be offended.

"It is a gift, Bella…Isabella," he corrected himself. "You've already learned the first lesson of time travel…"

His eyes looked into mine, and I shook my head slightly in question.

"You can't save everyone," he reminded me. "Now, here's the second. Time travel is a gift and a privilege. A remarkable gift. To go anywhere, anytime, and know the truth. To have all the answers to so many debated questions since the beginning of time. To know history books are filled with fabrications. After being here in Salem, you'll soon know the truth. But it comes at a price. You'll have the answers, but you can never tell a soul."

I sat back against the hard wood slab that ran across my back, thinking of Edward's solemn words. He was right. Not that I planned to write a book about my experiences, but there was something heartbreaking in knowing the truth and not being able to stand up for it.

Edward continued down this long dirt path. I watched as buildings passed and then farms. Many farms. I could tell Edward wanted to say more, but instead, he let me enjoy the silence by being lost in my own world.

We came up on a small residence, and Edward broke the silence.

"This is it. Home for the next however many days."

It was small, but it looked fairly sturdy. There wasn't another residence for as far as I could see.

"How did you manage this? I mean…did you buy it? With what currency? Are we squatting?"

I suddenly had so many questions, the young girl with the brown hair forgotten about for now.

"I purchased it. You'll find the people of Salem are not very well off. There's a small division between the haves and have-nots, but this land was hardly an expense. I know it looks small, but we could add on when the kids come."

My eyes bugged out, and Edward laughed at his little joke.

"Don't say things like that," I threatened with a smack to his shoulder.

Edward pushed back from me and gave me a cautioning finger.

"Watch how you act. You never know when someone is watching, and a woman who'd raise her hand to her husband would not be viewed favorably in this community. They'd expect me to handle you accordingly."

I gritted my teeth and sat back in my seat, not saying another word or making a move against him. He was right, and how I hated him for it.

"You ready to see your new home?" he asked rhetorically.

Thankfully, when I went to climb down from the horse cart, I realized the spinning sensation I had felt for so much of the trip had stopped. Edward held out a hand for me to take, but I was still too annoyed with him to accept, so I made to pull up my long dress and take it slow. My foot caught on the dress, however, and I fell the last couple of feet to the ground, landing hard on my backside.

"Maybe next time you'll accept the help," he said superiorly. Once again, he held out his hand to help me up, and my natural inclination was to swat it away, but he quickly reminded me of appearances. I took it, but mostly because I knew I needed to be the team player I had assured him I would be.

He pushed open the door, not using any sort of key, and from what I could tell, it didn't look as if the door had a keyhole. I walked into the small front room that looked to be no larger than my bedroom back at home. This room held the kitchen, a little table and two small chairs by a fireplace.

"Wow, this is tiny," Edward remarked.

"We can always add on when the children come," I replied sarcastically.

Edward rolled his eyes and looked back to me. "About that. You're barren. You're already past the ideal age for bearing children, so it'll be a part of our story."

"I'm only twenty-six. You make me sound as if I have one foot in the grave."

"Well, give it a couple of months, and with your mouth, you just might," he taunted.

I sighed, irritated, and pushed past him to check out the rest of the small space.

There was hardly anything one would find in a typical kitchen from my time period. A few cupboards and a small table. But no appliances. No refrigerator. No sink. I had been expecting this. I wasn't senseless. I knew what I had signed up for, and yet, standing here in this sparse kitchen made me realize…I had no idea what I had signed up for.

I saw a large cauldron in the fireplace, and I snorted involuntarily.

"Don't you think we should ditch the cauldron? All we need is a broom in this closet, and the magistrate will have no reason not to arrest me."

I went over to the small closet and opened it, and indeed, there was a small broom inside. I pulled it out and gave Edward a look.

"Witches around here are a little less cartoony than what you're used to. The cauldron will be your main source for cooking. You'll notice there's no oven. Ovens wouldn't be made available for a few more decades. Also, I'll point out…just because I can't wait to see the look on your face…there isn't a bathroom inside, either."

I cringed, even though I knew this!

Come on, Bella. How could you forget that a bathroom would require indoor plumbing? But you were so worried about a shower, you hadn't stopped to think about what you'd be squatting on!

"Where?" I groaned.

Edward walked over towards the small window. "Out there, in the small shack near the barn."

"Barn?" I questioned.

"There's a cow. There's a chicken coup outside it. Great for milk and eggs. I do think of everything," he said, beaming with pride.

"I…I…I've never been around a cow…or chickens."

"Well, get used to it. Because around here, filling the pail with fresh milk every morning and collecting eggs is just one of your chores. Would you like me to pull you back in time to before you so quickly agreed to do this?"

I straightened myself up and held my head high, before shaking it from side to side. I didn't want my voice to betray me. If anything, his cockiness would drive me to do this, just so I could wipe that smug look off his face.

He smiled at my response, his eyes sparkling, as he accepted my silent challenge.

"I'll begin bringing in our things. Why don't you have a look around and get comfortable, dear."

He left out the small door, while I stood in the middle of the room with my arms folded over my chest.

"I can do this. I can do this," I chanted softly.

My eyes caught sight of a small door across from the main entrance. I bit my lip, already nervous about what I would find on the other side. Edward pushed through, making a lot of racket with the heavy cases he was bringing in.

He pushed by me and went through the door my eye had been on. When it opened, I could see it was half the size of the room I was standing in, and it had only one small bed. It didn't even seem to be as big as an average queen-sized bed.

Suddenly, the cow and chickens weren't the problem. The tiny little poop shack wasn't the problem. The lack of refrigerator and basic cooking supplies weren't the problem.

"Uh…and where will you sleep?" I asked.

Edward had just put the cases down, when he turned back to me with that arrogant smile.

"With my wife."

I ground my teeth, as I looked around for a suitable alternative.

"This…this chair looks mighty comfy," I said, walking over towards a small wooden chair that, in all honestly, didn't even look comfortable to sit on. "Maybe we could take turns. I'm just not sure that bed will hold both our weight. These beds were designed for smaller people, and the weight of my bones are heavier than the average person from this time period. No calcium deficiency. Plus…more body fat. Did you see those girls in town? I'm practically a giant."

Edward walked straight at me, his eyes fixed and not blinking.

"The bed will hold. We're married. You'll sleep next to me. I'll not touch you, and I'm sure I can count on you to be professional and not touch me. Any other…concerns? Questions? Let's get them out now, because my patience is wearing thin."

My foot stepped back, as my eyes cast down towards the dirty floor. I had only one other inquiry, but I feared I shouldn't ask. Deep down, I was worried the answer could break me. From everything I had read, I was more into fiction. Now, it seemed to have done me a disservice to not pick up a few biographies and taking time to set aside some nonfiction reading.

"Bathing…showers…baths," I gulped, closing my eyes to wait for the confirmation I was worried to hear.

"Not popular for about another…" he made a sound like he was mentally calculating and said, "…fifty or so years. I think there may be a pond or lake nearby you can swim in, but since it's winter, I wouldn't recommend it. My advice? Breathe through your mouth."

My mouth dropped open and emitted a sound, as this final nail in the coffin just about did me in.

No bath. No working toilet. No decent food. A bed so small it would be impossible not to touch. Maybe I should find this Abigail Williams and plead for her to accuse me first.


	7. Chapter 7

Let me give you a peek into my typical day.

The sun rose. I knew this, because we had a rooster who would not stop crowing about it. I opened my eyes and indeed saw it was in the early morning hours. First typical thought of my day? Kill the rooster. He didn't lay any eggs. We didn't need him.

I got up and saw that my "husband" was usually gone, which made my morning, as I didn't want to know if our legs had accidentally brushed against one another last night. I had slept in the full costume to assure that, if said legs had touched, there would be ample amounts of fabric in the way of any skin contact.

I had been provided three complete costume changes. I called them costumes, because that was what actors wore, and in this scenario, I was an actress who must play her part to get to the standing ovation.

I changed my costume every day, and I even went as far as using the washbasin provided to wash my dirty garments as a way to keep the smell pleasant. I might not have had access to a shower, but at least I could keep my costume laundered.

I changed my costume at night, so that I might sleep in fresh clothing. In the morning, I tried to stave off the unpleasant pains from my bowels and strong desire to urinate as long as possible, which usually resulted in me squeezing my legs together, as I finally made the dreaded walk to the outhouse.

The outhouse. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Yes, I was greeted by a fly or two, but I was thankful that it was winter. It might have been uncomfortable to excrete my stool in the cold weather, but the cold did help the smell. I emptied as quickly as possible and then rushed out the door, before I was assaulted too much by the odor.

Even though handwashing wasn't common, I remembered that, even as an actress, I must try and bring a bit of myself into the role, and therefore, I would not do as the natives and forgo the simple handwashing gesture. I headed to the water well and brought up an icy bucket of water in order to clean my hands and face.

I headed back to the house to grab my cloak and set off with my empty pails, first to the chicken coup, where I would collect the eggs. I found that, out of all my chores, this had become my favorite. The chickens left me be, and for their indifference, I rewarded them with some feed. We had a system, and so far, it seemed to work.

Next, my least favorite chore. That damn cow!

I gave myself a daily pep talk that I would get this bucket filled before old Bessie here managed to find a way to ruin my hard work. The first day, she kept moving away, as I pulled fruitlessly on her udder, trying to figure out how to procure the milk. Now, she would move her back legs in an attempt to kick me, and usually, either my bucket would be tipped over, or I would fall off the small stool while trying to milk her.

I spent my mornings cursing her quietly, just in case anyone was within earshot.

Then, with my half-filled pail and bucket of eggs, I headed back into the house. I was expected to collect the eggs every day, even though I had more eggs than I could manage to eat in a week. The time traveler told me that, if the eggs were left out in the coup for too long, the predators could take them, or worse, some chickens apparently ate their own eggs. Shell and all.

A fire was tended, as I came back in and prepared my small iron skillet to make breakfast. Eggs.

My partner in crime went into town the first day, leaving me behind, which thoroughly irked me. He purchased a few staples, but since my grandmother's cookbooks were back in my present day, I hadn't the foggiest how to cook anything other than eggs.

"Eggs? Again?" he asked me.

I gave him a look, as I slid the skillet's contents onto his wooden plate.

"You're welcome."

He rolled his eyes and sat down. "I bought you enough supplies. Be brave. Be adventurous. Try something else. This'll be a long couple of weeks if all we eat is eggs and drink only milk."

I sighed and sat down at the table across from him, pulling my eggs closer to me.

"I don't know how to make very much from these medieval provisions. Eggs are the clear choice, and it's healthy, so…"

"Just try, Isabella," he replied softly.

I huffed and looked up at him. "Maybe if you could get me some fish or…kill one of the chickens. I do a lot better with meat than the rest of this stuff," I said, nodding my head towards the cupboard that held corn, flour, and wheat. Oh, and beans. Apparently, beans were all the rage around here.

"Okay," he replied.

The next day, he obliged my request.

"I have your meat," he called from outside.

I looked up in anticipation as the door opened, and he walked through with his muddy boots…rifle in one hand and a large, dead bird in the other. He dropped the bird onto the table, and my mouth opened in shock.

"That's a turkey," I said, stating the obvious.

"A lot of meat and a great find for a novice hunter."

It was still very feathered. I had never de-feathered a bird before. My eyes traveled up and down the bird, unsure of what to do.

"You said bring you meat, and I have, so please…no eggs for dinner tonight," he requested.

I shook my head slowly and walked out of the small room, headed towards the outhouse.

What day was I on? Day six? No, I think it had been a full week. A full week, and I think I was losing it. I found solace in an outhouse.

I sat down on the wooden bench with a hole and waited, as a few tears escaped. It was the first time I had cried. However, my tears of sorrow turned quickly into tears of anger, as I hated that I was wasting them on being in this situation, when I had asked to come here.

Flashes of Dachau went through my mind, and it was enough to stop the waterworks. I had no right to be upset, when things could be so much worse. I took a deep breath in. My lungs filled with the poop smell, and I straightened myself up.

I am strong. I can do this. I will do this.

I walked back to the house and went inside to find Edward plucking the bird. He looked up, as my eyes widened, watching feathers come down and litter my clean floors.

"Thought you could use some help."

I wanted to hug him. I was prepared to cross that room and throw my arms around him.

It was a small gesture, but one I greatly appreciated. Edward even went so far as to help me carve up the bird and prepare a decent dinner. After days of nothing but eggs and milk, it was the best meal I'd ever had.

Most days, when my chores were finished and my clothes were washed and hung to dry, I spent my time reading the one book we had in the house. A Bible. So far, it wasn't my idea of a good time. However, I knew it could help in the coming weeks, as I became associated with the Puritans and their way of life. So, I read and read and read, and let me tell you, it was one weird book!

Over a week here, and we hadn't seen a soul. I began to wonder why. If the whole point of being here was to mingle and find this mystery book, shouldn't we be out with the masses?

Edward and I were sitting in front of the fire, quietly eating our stew, when I finally broached the subject.

"When are we going into town?"

"I've been to town."

I sat my bowl on my lap and tried again. "I know. I asked, when are we going into town? Don't you think it's funny that I haven't been introduced? Won't people think something is up? Why don't you want me to come with you? I thought we had a mission…"

"Bella, I have a mission," he said, forgetting to call me Isabella. "Look, it's not that I don't appreciate your help. I just want to be sure you're ready to speak to people, before I bring you into town and have you give us away with one word or inappropriate look. Understand?"

I sat back in my chair and forgot about my dinner.

"You think I'm going to mess everything up. You think I'm…a liability."

He didn't reply.

I felt hurt, even if he was right. I set my bowl down and went to change for bed. Putting on my fresh clothing, I climbed into bed and turned away from the door. I heard Edward come in shortly after and go through the motions of getting ready for bed. He would dress down to his underclothes. He didn't have the same problems I had with sharing a bed with a stranger.

I felt him climb in and turn away from me, his backside nearly touching mine. Not touching, but I could feel the warmth from his body.

I didn't want to be offended, especially when I had no right to be. I stewed for a few minutes and let it go. I needed to find a way to make this work. Maybe Edward was worried about bringing me into town, because I didn't treat him like my husband. I treated him as if he were my captor.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked, attempting to make small talk in hopes that we could be civil and possibly move on towards friendship, and then maybe he would trust me.

"Sure," he replied.

"I've been thinking a lot about this, and I'm just curious. You said there are three things you have to change about the past in order to make sure this horrible thing doesn't happen in the future. Right?"

I felt him slightly turn. "Yes…"

"So…my question is…why not go back to the point when the virus was made and take out the person who made it or intervene? Why let it get so far that you have to change three things? Why not just change the one?"

I felt him sigh, but he didn't answer for a long minute.

"Because…I'm not the only one trying to change time."

I felt my body instantly twist to turn over and look at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He sighed once again and turned back to face the door. "Nothing. Forget it."

But this was so not something I would easily forget.

"Forget it?"

"Yes, Isabella. I said forget it," he snapped, his voice rising in irritation. He sat up a little to accept the challenge my whole body emanated. "You haven't earned the right to know the answer."

Civility just flew out the window, folks.

He turned back around, as if to say this conversation was over. My body heated with the rage of a thousand angry bulls. Edward had just waved a red flag, and he would be the only one sorry for his actions.

"Are you kidding me?" I snapped. "I haven't earned the right? I haven't earned the right?"

My voice grew loud, and I couldn't have cared if every person within a hundred-mile radius, witch or not, could hear me.

"What, exactly, constitutes earning the right, Edward? How many merit badges does one have to earn to speak to you? Let me see. Bear witness to genocide? Check. Poop in an outhouse and not shower? Check. Check. I've done everything you've asked of me.

"I've been covered in cow feces from trying to milk that stupid thing out there. The one thing I loved in this world was to read, and I've been stuck with one damn book this entire time. Since I've been here, I've lost ten pounds on the egg diet. I've sat on a hole and deposited my morning bowel movement into a nice, steamy cauldron below that you've shit in just a few minutes before, using corn husks to wipe my butt. I've laid in my filth for days, only being able to wash my clothes and giving myself spit baths, and not once have I complained. Not once have I cried uncle and asked you to take me back. Not once did I beg.

"I met your mother, and I have to say, you'd better pray to God that I'm labeled a witch and hung, because I swear on all that's holy, if you dare bring me back to her, I'll be sure to ask how a kindhearted, beautiful person like her could ever be responsible for raising such a horrible human being!"

I turned over violently and pulled the covers up to my neck as I fumed. I stuck my butt out a little and stretched. In the past, I usually tried to hug the edge of the bed and make myself as small as possible out of kindness. The kindness train had officially left the station.

It took everything in me to not wake Edward up throughout the night to rant some more, as I thought of all the things I needed to add to my list. It was a very poor night of rest.

That damn rooster crowed, and I rose with the one thought in my head of going out and finding said rooster. Looked like we were having chicken for dinner. Rooster gotsta go!

I stumbled out of bed and saw the sun slowly rising over the horizon. Initially, before I had fallen asleep last night, I had decided to make peace with Edward. However, this morning's rude wakeup call made me forget my intentions.

I stomped out of the room, pulling my dress up and away from my feet so I didn't trip, and found Edward sitting at the kitchen table with a brown bag beside him.

"What's that?" I asked, forgetting my hatred.

Edward looked at the brown paper bag and back to me. "A peace offering."

"Because you're afraid of what I'll tell your mother about you when I meet her again?" I asked, raising a challenging eyebrow.

"No…" he said, but then he sighed and nodded his head. "Okay. Maybe."

I slowly walked towards the table, and my fingers reached out to open the bag and explore the contents.

I slowly pulled one item out of the bag.

"What's this?" I asked, but I already knew the answer.

"It's a sandwich. From the first Subway ever built. You said something about being on an all-egg diet, so I popped back in time and grabbed us a few."

My face was filled with questions.

"I thought you said you couldn't just pop in and out of time. That you needed time to recover…"

"No, I meant that you can't pop in and out of time. I can go wherever I want. Whenever I want. I know you're hungry for something a little more…your time, so I brought you a peace offering."

I pulled the bag closer to me, and then something dawned on me…

"Is this the first time you've popped out to get something to eat?"

Edward looked down, attempting to hide his smirk.

I snatched the bag from off the table and slugged him as hard as I could in the arm.

"You're an asshole!" I yelled. "And just in case my language modifier doesn't know how to translate that slang expression, that's the hole in your butt that pushes out poop!"

I stormed off into the bedroom and slammed the door behind me. I felt the whole house shake from my dramatic exit. I slowly sat down on the bed and began ripping the paper off the first sandwich. The moment it touched my lips, I fell back into the pillow and groaned loudly.

"Oh, my god!" I moaned loudly. I continued to eat and groan. I knew how it might have sounded to any passersby, but I didn't care. This sandwich had officially granted me more pleasure than any sexual experience I could ever have.

I fell back to sleep, surrounded by wrappers, lettuce, and crumbs. I had no intention of milking Bessie or collecting eggs. If the time traveler could pop here and there to Grubhub himself a decent meal, you'd better believe I would no longer work like a dog until he apologized properly.

The sandwiches held me for the rest of the day. I woke up in the late afternoon and looked outside to see where the sun was in the sky to estimate the time of day. I could hear Edward inside the house moving about.

A hard knock came an hour after I woke up. "You have to come out sometime. The only way to the bathroom is through this door," Edward threatened.

"Now that you've provided me a sturdy paper bag, I think I'm good. Don't worry, I threw your coat over the top to ensure the room doesn't smell."

Edward skipped the pleasantries and opened the door immediately to find me on the bed.

"I wasn't serious," I scoffed.

I saw his frame relax. He looked away and cast his eyes to the ground. "I'm sorry," he said, sounding forced with his apology.

"I don't want your apology unless you mean it."

He sighed and sat down on the foot of the bed. "I…was a jerk. I shouldn't have been eating outside the time period without you."

I stared at him, waiting, but he didn't add anything else to his apology.

"And?" I finally asked.

Edward looked over, questioning me.

"Last night?" I reminded him.

"Bella, I don't want to go into that right now. I shouldn't have said what I said, or said it the way I said it, but it's a long story. I don't wish to go into all the details right now."

"Fine. You don't want to tell me right now. That's all you had to say, and I would've understood, but for you to tell me that I have to earn the right? That was incredibly disrespectful. You may think I'm a liability…and not want to bring me into town…but I'm not as incompetent as you think I am. I can understand if you tell me you don't want to discuss something with me that's private."

"You are a liability, Bella," Edward said, looking at me. He then turned away and looked back towards the ground. "You're a liability, but not in the way you think. The way I probably made you think."

He leaned forward and placed his head in his hands.

"When we were in Germany, I already knew the outcome of taking you there. It was a short period of time that I knew I could control. You were safe with me. When you asked to come with me to Salem...I should've said no. I'm such an idiot."

He looked back over to me, and for the first time, I saw concern in his eyes. No cocky, confident smile or irritated, disgruntled face from my ignorant questions or statements.

"Bella, I can't promise you that you'll make it out of this alive. I wanted to believe that I was smart enough...slick enough, but the longer we're here, the more variables there are that come into play, and there's no way I can foresee what all could happen to you. I've only ever been responsible for myself on a time jump. Now, of all people, I'm to be responsible for you!

"I know you want to help. I appreciate your dedication and hard work, but I don't want to take you into town, because I can't trust that I'll be enough to save you if something should go wrong. This is a very difficult period in history. These people are insanely superstitious. They take their religion to a whole other level. There are too many questions you could bring with your appearance alone. Why are your teeth so perfect and white? Why don't you smell like everyone else? Why are you so clean? But worst of all, why are you so educated? Even when you speak, you give yourself away."

I moved closer to him on the bed and voluntarily placed a gentle hand on his. "You can't keep me in this house or sequestered to this property. Eventually, people will ask questions, or worse, wonder why I don't attend church. I imagine that could be very bad for me. I know I haven't proven that I can keep a level head, but if you take me into town, I promise I won't let you down. I'll be responsible and respectful. I'll play my part. But the longer we're here, the more variables there'll be, so please, just let me help you, so we can both go home sooner rather than later."

He nodded his head and turned his hand over in mine, and I squeezed it back.

"You're right, Bella. Let's go into town."

I felt a sudden burst of giddiness and anticipation rise up in my chest. I jumped off the bed, and suddenly, it hit me. I instantly stopped in my place and squeezed my legs together.

"Just...let me go use the outhouse," I cringed, feeling the sharp, stabbing pains in my privates from holding it since last night.

While I finished getting ready, Edward hooked the horse up to the cart and prepared for our short trip into town. As we bumped along the uneven road, Edward went over proper decorum once more.

He would be responsible for introducing me as he saw fit, but I could do no more than greet with a short pleasantry or nod my head with a small, solemn bow. No handshaking or physical gestures whatsoever were allowed.

If someone were to ask me a question, I was to defer to my husband. Even touching my own husband could be deemed inappropriate.

As we rode into the town, I tried to keep my eyes down and forward, even though I could feel people beginning to stare at our arrival. I imagined it wasn't common for people to move into the community often, so I was sure we were the subject of a bit of gossip. I could feel Edward's body grow tenser the closer we came to the store building.

"Before we go in, there's something I should tell you. I don't want you to be alarmed..."

"Mr. Knightley. So good of you to come by again. I just received a few things I thought you might like."

The man who interrupted Edward was older. Probably around fifty. He looked well-fed, which meant something around here.

"Mr. Foster. I will be in shortly. I brought my wife to show her the town."

Edward jumped out of the cart and then held out a hand to help me down. Thankfully, I didn't slip this time and embarrass ourselves.

"Mrs. Knightley. A pleasure," Mr. Foster greeted me.

I nodded appropriately and didn't say a word.

"My Ann will take care of you. I need to run an errand of a personal nature, but I will be back shortly."

The man scurried off, leaving me to believe that his personal errand was a trip to the facilities. I squashed a laugh that threatened to bubble to the surface, thinking about how men in my time would use the restroom to set up in for an hour or so. I somehow doubted the wives of this period had to worry about the men around here sitting on their phones, taking extremely long breaks in an outhouse.

I began to walk into the store, and just as my foot went over the threshold, I felt Edward grab my elbow harshly and pull me back, ready to say something, but it was too late.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Knightley."

I looked into the face from where the small, shy voice came from and stopped. My mouth opened, and I was sure my eyes were about as wide as my mouth.

The young woman stepped forward and reached out to touch my arm. "Are you alright, dear?" she asked with a kind touch.

I immediately snapped out of it and replied, "My apologies. I find myself a little lightheaded today. You…look like someone I used to know."

I looked over towards Edward. His jaw was tight, his eyes stressed. He was worried I would ruin everything, but now was the time to prove myself.

"Let me just give you a little something. I often find when I feel out of sorts, these little candies help make me feel all better."

She handed me a small orange piece. When I put it in my mouth, I could tell it was a candied orange peel.

"That is very nice. Thank you," I replied sincerely.

"Well, look around, and please, let me know if I can be of any help," she said cheerfully.

"Thank you, Ann," Edward replied.

The minute she was out of hearing distance, I turned to Edward with a raised brow.

"We'll talk about this later," he whispered.

I looked back at the young woman and couldn't take my eyes off her. Even though she was younger, I knew the minute I saw her face who she was.

What was Edward's mother doing in Salem? And why did she now go by the name of Esme?


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

My feet slid lightly across the creaky wooden floors of the store. Oddly enough, I took pleasure in the sound of the dirt shifting on the planks, as I shuffled around, mindlessly staring at all the items that lined the shelves. I should have been fascinated by this. I was basically in an antique store, where every item was still brand new. However, I found myself more interested in the woman behind the counter.

I tried my best to not be caught gawking. If we had been in my time period, I was sure the store clerk would think I was trying to steal something, given my shady behavior. Thankfully, Edward kept this woman busy with his orders. If she was, in fact, his mother, I was fascinated that he could converse with her so easily.

This woman. Who was she? Was she truly Edward's mother, or just some ancestor who bore a remarkable resemblance? She was quite a bit younger than the woman I had met back at Edward's parents' home, but her voice even sounded the same.

It took everything in me to not press Edward for answers right there in that small wooden shop. But you had to hand it to me. I didn't make a scene. I didn't give us away. I handled the situation perfectly, even if I had to grind my teeth together to stop myself.

I could still taste that sweet orange peel candy Esme…Ann…whomever she was, had given me. It was really quite good. I wondered what it would take for Edward to procure some.

My eyes drifted out the window to the woods behind the store where an outhouse sat, and I saw the storekeeper, Mr. Foster, emerging from it. I held back a slight shudder, thinking about the absence of handwashing.

"Isabella, is there anything you require before we leave?" Edward asked, breaking me from my idle staring out the window.

I wanted to ask him for some of those delicious candies, but I still had trouble with how I should reply. In my time period, I would walk over and possibly place my hand on his arm and give a sweet sentiment. But I had already been informed that I shouldn't come off as forward in any way.

I smiled softly and bowed my head in reverence and replied, "No, thank you."

Edward smiled at me and then turned his attention back to his relative.

"Then, that should do it. Please, let me know when those items will be in."

I walked over to the counter and said to the woman…whoever she might be, "Thank you again for your kindness. Good day."

Edward led me out of the store and helped me up onto the cart. Mr. Foster waved at us from the store. Once again, unsure of how I should respond, I nodded my head once and held on, as Edward clicked his tongue to get the horse to move.

"Perhaps you'd like a small tour of the town?" Edward asked.

"That'd be…lovely."

There wasn't much to see, and the whole tour took less than ten minutes. Every building seemed to be fairly close to the next. What I took interest in was when Edward would point out a person. Some names I knew from remembering the Arthur Miller play I had read years ago. Others I wasn't so sure of.

"You see that little girl?"

I nodded, seeing this small, adorably perfect child.

"She's quite famous in her own right. The youngest to be accused. Only four years old. Some say she confessed, so she could be with her mother in prison. Sarah Good."

I felt the blood drain from my face.

"Please, tell me they did not hang that child," I said through my gritted teeth. My mind raced, as I tried to remember such a ghastly occurrence from my education.

"No, she was never tried. Only imprisoned for nine or so months, but at least she survived…unlike her mother…who, incidentally, was pregnant while in jail. The baby died, however, so at least they didn't hang a pregnant woman."

I nearly gasped. I was sure my face held my disdain for his careless remark.

"How can you be so callous? These are real people…"

"Bella, can you do me a favor?" he asked, cutting me off. "Don't get attached to them. Over two hundred will be accused…imprisoned…and twenty of them will be executed. Don't get attached to them."

He shook his reigns and hurried the horse along.

"And your mother?" I questioned.

He sighed and focused on the road.

"She'll be accused. Imprisoned. And she'll be one of four who'll die waiting for trial."

I shook my head. "But how…"

"Isabella! I don't wish to discuss this now. We're out in the open. Someone could hear."

"Who?" I asked, looking around. "What is it? You think our buggy is bugged?"

I saw his jaw tighten. If I hadn't just caught him time tripping to fend off his hunger pangs, I might have been yelled at some more. However, he knew he had no leg to stand on.

"My father saved her. He faked her death. When he brought her into the future and helped her acclimate, she decided to drop her first name and take on Esme. She was imprisoned for nearly six months. You think you have it hard now? You have no idea just how bad it can get. She can't even think of this time in her life. When she heard we were coming here, she turned white as a ghost, even though she already knew."

"Knew?" I asked.

"Yes, she already knows our destiny. More so than myself."

I think I was more confused than ever.

"Then, why not just tell you who has the book or what happens to us? How can she know, when you can just as easily look into the future and find out?"

"It doesn't work that way. I can see an outcome, usually, but not a step-by-step plan. Someday, I'll show you how it works, but if my mother told me anything, it could immediately change the final outcome. The history she experienced could be altered in her own head, just as the words tripped off her tongue. Do you understand?"

I nodded slowly. "So, you're saying that…the future is always changing…never set in stone. Even now, we can change what happened, just from the smallest word spoken or deed done."

Edward looked over at me. "Exactly."

I sighed, wanting to ponder this later. I still had more I wanted to know about Esme.

"So, why did your father choose her? Is he here, too? How did they meet?"

"No, he's not here…yet. Thank god," he mumbled under his breath.

"You have some major daddy issues, don't you?"

"If looks could kill" was an applicable phrase here. But I met his challenging stare, never backing down, as I was sure he was hoping I would do. Slowly, his eyes averted, and he looked back out over the land.

"You have no idea," he replied softly.

We were nearing our homestead, so I wanted to get more answers out of him, before he could time jump for his dinner fare.

"Your mother? How did he…"

"I don't know, Bella! He looked through time and saw she was the one. He didn't have a choice. It was in God's plan," he snapped.

His words chilled me to the bone and had the desired effect he was eager for, even if he hadn't realized. I didn't say another word the rest of the ride back. In my mind, I kept replaying the moment when I had asked Edward why he had chosen me to help him.

"Bella, I looked through time and saw you. I saw you were the one. I don't know who picked you. If you believe in God, I guess you could say it was that, or if you don't, then I guess destiny would be the next popular answer. In a way, I'm sure it'd make you feel better that I didn't choose you. I just came to you, because I saw you were the one."

At the time, I had thought he had meant I was the one for the mission. Now, I worried he meant I was the one for another reason. Was this his plan? Pick me out of history, because he saw I was the one? The one to…marry him? Have his child, so that the next line of time changers could be born?

"Oh, my god," I gasped quietly.

"Are you getting out or not?"

I snapped out of my fearsome thoughts and saw we were back at our residence. Edward was already down on the ground, waiting to help me. I looked at his outstretched hand, and for a second, I pictured it with a gold band around his fourth finger.

I shook my head to try and rid the image from my mind.

"Suit yourself," he replied, taking my actions as a dismissal.

I wrapped the wool cloak around me and sat in that wagon for far too long. My nose felt as if it were going to fall off from the cold, but I couldn't move. I was frozen in my spot.

What if Edward had meant for me to be what Esme was to his father? How was this ever going to work? He could barely tolerate me, let alone…sleep with me. Just the thought of having sex with this man made me nauseated. We couldn't agree on one damn thing. How could we go the rest of our lives together, just because destiny or God said so?

I scoffed aloud.

Destiny my ass.

If Edward and I were to be together for all eternity, the only destiny I could foresee was a murder-suicide combination.

"What in the hell is the matter with you? You're going to get sick if you continue to sit there," Edward snapped.

He carried with him a pail of milk, apparently fulfilling the chores I had neglected. I rubbed my hands together and stood up slowly to disembark.

Edward waited for me and followed me into the house.

"Do you want to tell me what that was all about? Were you planning to spend the night out there?"

I walked over towards the fire and sat down beside it to warm up. It felt heavenly.

"I just have a lot on my mind. Sometimes, I need quiet to ascertain my…" I struggled with finding the correct word. I didn't want to bring up my hypothesis to him just yet. I didn't know how he would take it, or if he would lie. I needed more proof. Edward stared at me, waiting for me to finish.

"I've had a long day and a lot of information to process," I snapped. "Now, are we having eggs for dinner, or are you going to snap, crackle and pop your way into another dimension and get us some dinner?"

"That's what this is about? You're still mad at me for time jumping? God, Bella, get over it."

I hadn't even been thinking about it anymore, but his attitude lit a fire within me.

"You're so damn frustrating! How have you managed to stay alive this long? Doing what you do? How have you not failed? I'd think that time travelling…changing…would take a certain amount of charm, but you've proven over and over again that you're a jerk, and I fear for whatever woman ends up with you. Do the women of the world a favor and remain unattached. Go time jump and get your next meal. I'd rather starve than take anything from you!"

I stood up and marched right over to our small room and slammed the door as hard as I could. The whole house shook from the violation. I ran my hands over my face, realizing I hadn't done a thing to prepare myself for bed.

Normally, I would brave the outhouse one more time and then wash my face with the icy water our well provided. I would use some water to swish around my mouth, since we had happened upon a time when toothbrushes weren't made readily available. What I wouldn't do for a decent toothbrush and paste.

I flopped down in the bed and kicked off my shoes, letting them fall to the floor in disarray.

I should just throw the towel in. Tell Edward to take me home. Not because I couldn't hack the 1600's. More so, I couldn't hack the 1600's with Edward.

Destiny.

God, how I hated the word. Just once, I wished destiny were a person, so I could kick his or her ass. I sat up on the bed and took my feathery pillow and began to pummel it. Not too hard, as I didn't want the damn thing to rupture and then have to spend my night picking up feathers.

Edward walked in just as I was hitting the damn thing and stopped in his tracks. I scowled in his direction, hoping he would take the hint and leave me alone. But as history had already proven, he was just as stubborn as I was and ignored my threatening stare. He even went so far as to come over to the bed and lay down beside me.

I turned away from him and stared out the window. We both stayed silent for far too long, but I was not going to crack first. I would wait in that seated position until I heard his snores and then go about my routine.

"I love my father. I respect him. He's an amazing person, but…I don't like him."

I turned slightly, astonished that he was finally opening up to me. He continued to stare at the wooden ceiling.

"My father looked through time and saw me…but I wasn't his choice to continue his work. No matter how hard I work or succeed, I'll probably never make him proud of me. I wish I didn't need his approval. I know it's childish for me to hope for it, but something about never earning his respect after everything I've endured is…maddening."

His face tightened, as he held back his emotions. I felt his desire to unburden his soul, but he would never shed a tear in front of me. He was far too stubborn to ever let me see him vulnerable.

He had taken a step forward and made great progress in trusting me with his true feelings. I didn't want to press him, because I knew it would take many baby steps for him to be able to share with me without thought.

I lay down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling, feeling his arm mere inches from mine. I had to control myself and not take his hand to give him a supportive squeeze. It was something I would do if it were Alice, but Edward would take it negatively.

"Do you believe in God?" I asked.

My eyes strained to see his face, but I didn't dare move my neck. I could see my question had made an impact, as he furrowed his brow, wondering why I would choose to ask such a thing.

"Or do you believe in destiny? You said something to me once. You made it sound as if a person would believe in either one or the other. So…which one do you believe in?" I wondered.

Edward's mouth opened slightly, as he searched for his answer. "Yes, I believe in God."

I popped up off my pillow and turned to him. "Really? That surprises me."

"Why?" he asked, looking me in the eye for the first time.

"You just…seem so worldly. I always found the God myth to be…"

"God myth? What makes you think it's a myth?"

I shrugged. "I guess…if anyone should know…" I looked at him expectantly. "You could travel to the time of Jesus. Moses. Sodom and Gomorrah. See for yourself if any of it was true. Hell, even Adam and Eve, right? So, have you? Seen if it were true?"

"No," Edward replied, shaking his head. "I would never."

"Why not?" I asked, rather shocked by his answer.

"Because I believe in God," he replied.

I went to question him, but he cut me off before I had a chance.

"Bella, as a believer, I'm expected to have faith. If I were to go and see if the stories were true…well, if I were to find out they were, I'd no longer have faith, because I'd know. If I found that the stories were false, I'd also lose my faith. Doing what I do…I need my faith. I wish I could say that what I did in Germany was the worst of it, but it wasn't. The only thing that gets me through is believing that I'm on the side of good. That I'm doing the right thing."

I laid back down and sighed.

"I don't know how you do it," I said quietly. "I was practically useless in Germany. I don't even feel as if I'm much help here. I don't know what I'm doing…why destiny would ever tell you to pick me. I think it was wrong."

"I don't believe that's true." He sat up on his side and looked down at me. "You did good today. I was proud of you. I was the idiot. I didn't prepare you with the knowledge of my mother. You could've inadvertently done something wrong. Said something, but you handled it like a champ. So, I apologize, because…it's a crap excuse, but I'm not used to traveling with another person. Even my father only took me on two runs, before I was sent off on my own. It feels foreign to have the company, but I kind of like it. What I don't like is knowing that I'm completely responsible for you. If something happens to you…I'd never forgive myself."

I slowly sat up, mirroring his position.

"You don't have to put that on yourself, Edward. I'm a grown and capable woman. If something happens to me, it'll be my responsibility. I'm responsible for my own actions. I'd just appreciate a little…support. Maybe you could milk that damn cow for me. That'd be a great help," I said with a laugh.

He laughed, too, and replied, "Okay. I'll take on the cow from now on."

My stomach rumbled, and I placed my hand over it to cover.

"You sure you don't want me to snap, crack and what was it you said? Pop my way over to a decent meal?"

I bit my lip, thinking of the food I had missed so much since being here.

"Well, I wouldn't say no to a decent pizza," I cringed, wondering if he would deliver.

"Pizza," he said, tilting his head. "I think we can accommodate that."

He stood up and walked over towards our window and closed the shutters, before disappearing in front of my very eyes.

"I wouldn't mind a decent toothbrush, either," I said into the wind, but Edward was back with a small wooden box in his hands, before I had even finished my sentence.

"God, you're fast!" I remarked.

"Well, pizza was first made popular in the late 1800's, so it wasn't all that far for me to 'pop.'"

"So, no Dominos?"

Edward gasped, offended.

"This is far better than any Dominos. Once you have a taste of this pie, you'll be begging me at all hours to accommodate." He sat down on the bed and opened the top off the wooden box, while I hid my face from the growing blush, thinking his words could mean something else.

"I forwent the natural beverages one would eat with this type of culinary delight. In the past, you seemed to be offended by the appearance of wine or ale, so you'll need to make do with water or milk."

I rolled my eyes at him, and thankfully, his comment made me forget the reason I felt embarrassed. The pizza looked a lot different from what I was used to, but the steam that came off it smelled heavenly. Chunks of tomato, cheese and basil leaves laid on a worked, darkened crust.

Edward ripped off a slice and handed it to me, which I took eagerly. It felt funny to eat such a messy item in a bed with a man who, on most days, frustrated me rather than made me happy. But this moment so far was my favorite.

We ate our food in silence, and after we were finished, I awkwardly excused myself to prepare for bed. I knew tomorrow would be a big day. It was Sunday. The most important day of the week around these parts. I was both anxious and excited for it. We hadn't attended church last week, so I knew it was imperative we attend tomorrow. I had a feeling the book we were looking for was in the hands of a churchgoer. Why else would they feel so inclined to burn such a thing?

I still wasn't sure what, exactly, was in this book that would make it possibly damning during this hostile period. Did it go against the belief in God? I couldn't imagine how something like that would be a key to saving millions of lives in the future.

When I came back from washing my face, Edward was already in bed with the covers pulled up. He was laying on his back, which was different, as we had made this silent agreement to stick to our sides, as far away from one another as we could get.

I would never know what possessed me, but instead of sleeping in my complete costume, as I had been doing, I took off the top pieces and dressed down to my shift, as I was supposed to do. I didn't look at Edward, as I pulled back the covers and settled in beside him on my back, staring up at the ceiling. I could already feel a change occurring between the two of us.

"Do you believe in God? I take it that you don't, since you stated God was a myth earlier," Edward said.

I shrugged. "I don't think so. I wasn't brought up in a religious atmosphere. I've been reading the Bible a lot, since I don't have anything else to read…which is driving me crazy, because I miss my books, but so far, it seems fantastical."

"Then, what do you think happens when we die?"

I laughed a little and turned my head to reply to him. "I've heard there are certain things people should never discuss. Politics and religion. And seeing as how you and I have been unable to make it through a conversation without confrontation, perhaps we shouldn't be discussing this."

He turned toward me and propped himself up. I tried to not look at him, because there was something about the way he looked at me, it made me feel something. True, in the past, I had found him to be particularly pleasing to look at, but I usually reminded myself of his actions and insufferable attitude to help me forget how handsome he was. How green his eyes were and the way they would squint right before he prepared to speak. I had once asked him how he managed to make it through time travel, because he wasn't charismatic, but the problem was, he was too alluring.

"I don't want to fight. I just want your opinion. I'll respect whatever you may say. I guess I just…miss conversation. So far, all my conversations in town have been very short and obligatory. You can tell me the truth. I won't be offended."

I bit my lip, thinking over his question, but the problem was, I'd never given it much thought.

"I don't know. I guess…I figured we just cease to exist."

"And you're okay with that? No meaning to life? No reason to hope for something more?"

I thought about my father and wondered if I truly did believe that, or did I believe we could possibly meet again? Well, now, thanks to Edward, it was possible.

"I hope it's true. I hope I'll see my loved ones again someday. Maybe even sooner rather than later…"

"Why? Do you think you're going to die soon? Don't answer that. You're going to make me stress about you while we're here. Somehow, I have this vision that you'll end up in trouble before we find that book."

Suddenly, I was wondering where Edward's off button was.

"No, I don't think I'm going to die…soon. I'm not planning to make trouble. Please, calm down. I've been good. I haven't done anything for you to have a lack of faith in me. I just want to help you find that book. A book you haven't given me any idea of what it may look like or what, exactly, it has in it…"

Edward sighed and flopped back on his pillow.

"So…you're not going to tell me?"

"It's an old book. Hundreds of years old. It has inside it handwritten pages and drawings. Never copied or reproduced. A catalog of plants, flowers and trees, with small descriptions of each item and what they were used for. One of these plants is extinct. It's my job to get the book into the right hands, so they may discover that this extinct plant is the source for the medicine needed to cure the plague that comes in the future."

"And next, after finding the book, you have to go back and find the extinct plant and bring it into the future?" I questioned.

"Yes, but it's more complicated than that. Not only do I have to track down said plant, but I need to grow it and make sure that it continues to grow throughout time, so it's around at the right time and place. This will be the most difficult task of them all. It'll take far more time than finding this book will."

I knew Edward didn't want me here. He had said yes and had regretted it ever since. He probably thought he could have been in and out of Salem in a jiffy, if he didn't have to deal with my dead weight. More than anything, I wanted to prove that I was an asset. I was not sure why it was so important to me, but somehow, I knew I would need to find that book before he did.

"So, tomorrow is a big day," I hinted.

"Why is that?"

"Well…it's Sunday. Big day around here, or so I've been led to believe."

Edward sighed loudly. "We don't need to attend church, Bella."

"Of course, we do. People will think we're sinners. Plus, I have a feeling your book is in the hands of one of those churchgoers."

"Why would you think that?"

"If I were holding a book which contained information that many in this time period would consider sorcery, I might think that, with a witch hunt going on, I should rid myself of said book, before someone finds it and accuses me of witchcraft." I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "So ignorant. It amazes me that, what some would find educational, these people are so stupid to believe this information could be used in curses and spells."

I saw Edward smirking. He obviously was trying to hold in his laughter.

"What?" I snapped.

"Well…if it makes you feel any better, the people in the future all believe that you…your time period…was filled with ignorance and stupidity as well."

I narrowed my eyes, but before I could say anything, Edward quickly replied, "Just remember that societies are building blocks. They try and learn from their predecessors and grow from that knowledge…most of the time. I'd love to point out all your failings…I mean, your time period's failings, but as you've admitted before, you kept to yourself and wasn't aware of current events…"

I scrunched my nose, hating how right he was. It wasn't right for me to make a comment on these people, when, throughout history, there had been many ignorant mistakes made. My period was hardly exempt from that.

"What time period are you from, exactly? You act as if you know all and are just oh-so-perfect. Are you from the future, Edward?" I taunted.

He smiled pompously and shook his head. "Hardly. But I have the luxury of being aware from my travels. I make mistakes…just like you. I just have the ability to fix my mistakes, for the most part."

I pushed him hard in the shoulder, and he laughed.

"I'm going to sleep. I don't think I like you very much right now," I replied, turning over and facing the window.

I felt him come close. Not close enough to touch me, but close enough that, when he spoke, his breath blew my hair, tickling my ear.

"Oh, Bella. Your comment leads me to believe that you like me, which is a little surprising, I must say, after all I've put you through. So, for the sake of not endangering your positive feelings for me, I bid you a good night and sweet dreams."

I wanted to reply, but I couldn't come up with an adequate response. What was worse was the fact that I hadn't refuted his comment, which had probably led him to believe he was correct in his assessment.

Our talk was a step in the right direction. However, I found that all the information I had been supplied with overwhelmed me. I laid in bed, staring out the window at the star-filled sky. Questions about Edward's intentions caused an ache in my head. I attempted to deafen these worries by focusing on finding this book.

Tomorrow would be key. I needed to begin laying the foundation of integrating myself into this community and gaining these women's trust. That book had to be with someone in the church. I didn't know for sure, but my gut was telling me that the most pious of people were usually the guiltiest of people…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you all for your patience. Thankfully the hardest season at my work is nearly over so I can try and get back at it. Also hoping to get this story done by middle of May as I am due then and have no idea how much time I will have after taking care of three girls, four and under.
> 
> Degrees of Deception, The Loser and The Lesser have been nominated for a Top Ten Stories of the Year over at Twifanfictionrecs dot com. It would mean a lot if you would take a minute and go vote! Polls close at the end of the week.
> 
> Thank you to DOLLYBIGMOMMA for editing!
> 
> STORY IS MINE. CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

"I leave you with this…if ever there were witches, Men, and Women in covenant with the Devil, here are multitudes in New-England. As in our text from John six-ten, there was a devil among the twelve disciples…so in our churches God knows how many Devils there are." – Samuel Parris

Edward warned me before leaving the house today that our behavior would be closely scrutinized by our fellow parishioners. His counsel, which was completely warranted, I had readily accepted…until he continued to go on and on and on.

I wasn't sure which lecture I hated more. The man standing at his pulpit, who seemed determined to give every last one of us a taste of hell, with him droning on about wickedness and damnation, or Edward buzzing around me like an annoying gnat, nearly causing me to forget our lovely conversation from the night before.

The first religious sermon I ever heard would be given by the infamous Samuel Parris. The first accusations had taken place in his house by his daughter. From what I remembered, the girls blamed the Parris' house slave, Tituba. However, after sitting through an hour or more of his sermons, which talked constantly of witches, the devil, and hellfire, I could see where these machinations could find their fuel.

Edward, in his rules for the day, stated he didn't want me staring at anyone. He knew I would have a hard time, knowing what I knew. He was right, because since we had entered the small church, I couldn't take my eyes off the child who would send twenty people to their death.

Edward's second insistence was to remember not to judge. He said I had a horrible poker face. However, it was easy for me to do as he asked, except when it came to listening to the man before me. How could I not judge? I had been reading the Bible for over a week, and clearly, the man had chosen to focus on only a few small sections. Edward said he was a believer, so did he believe as Samuel Parris? God, I certainly hoped not.

My eyes shifted toward my left, where Edward's mother was sitting in a pew next to her father. She caught sight of me and smiled back warmly. Edward poked me in the leg to get me to look back at the preacher. It took everything in me to not scrunch my nose in defiance.

There was a prayer said, asking each of us to repent and beg God for forgiveness, before we were allowed to leave. The whole room creaked, as we rose out of our pews and began shuffling out of the church.

Every person quietly exited, with their heads bowed in reverence. Some went towards their horses and carts, while others stood around outside the church, waiting to thank the good reverend for his wise words.

I saw Esme, or Ann, as I'd suppose she was called, and walked towards her.

"How are you this fine day?" she said as I approached. "Did you enjoy the sermon?"

I opened my mouth, and then I remembered that honesty was not always the best policy…at least, not now it wasn't.

"It was unlike anything I have ever heard. Reverend Parris certainly has a way with words."

Okay, not a complete lie.

"Have you lived here long?" I asked, hoping to get off the topic of the church.

"Yes, nearly my whole life. My father moved us after my mother passed."

"So, you know everyone?" She would be a good source for information, and I already knew she would be kind enough to share with me what she knew.

"Yes," she replied.

I caught sight of a woman dragging a child with her. She looked unclean and narrowed her eyes, when she saw me staring at her.

"Don't worry about her. Sarah Good never comes to church. She often looks like that as she passes. Please, don't take personal offense."

"That's Sarah Good? I should probably introduce myself to her. It would be the kind thing to do."

"Yes…however, I should probably inform you that she might not take kindly to you. There is a division between those who live in Salem village and those who can afford to live in Salem town."

I closed my eyes, irritated by my lack of education. What I wouldn't give for a decent history book on the subject. I wanted to kick myself for not spending those last few hours in Edward's parents' house researching. I wasn't even aware there was a difference between Salem town and Salem village.

"Isabella, are you ready to leave?" Edward asked from behind.

"Yes," I replied, before turning back to Esme…Ann. "It was lovely to see you again. Perhaps, I could come by sometime this week and have a chat? Since I am new to this area, it would be nice to have a friend who could inform me of the town?"

This time, I felt Edward tug on my elbow.

"Surely, as I would welcome the company," she said with a smile.

I turned and gave Edward a glare, before walking in the direction of our horse and cart.

I effortlessly maneuvered my way with the heavy, long dress up and into the cart, as if I had been doing it my whole life. I could see out of my peripheral Edward's tight face, which usually meant an argument was in our near future.

He didn't say a word to me the whole ride home, and I was rather surprised that, even as we entered our small abode, he still restrained himself. I turned, prepared for the tongue lashing, dictating every one of my infractions.

"Is there something you'd prefer?" he asked, leaving me in utter confusion.

Prefer? Preference to what, exactly? Was this like dueling, where I got to choose my weapon? I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

"…to eat?" he finished, seeing my face.

My mouth opened, somewhat shocked, and yet, somewhat unaware of what I should say.

"A…sandwich?"

He nodded and flopped down on the chair next to the table.

"Give me an idea of what kind, and I can be back in a jiffy."

I walked over and sat down cautiously, wondering if he was planning something. Planning to possibly poison my sandwich, maybe.

"Why aren't you yelling at me? Admonishing me for everything I did wrong? I know you must've made a list in your head. I may not have known you long, but I think I have a fairly educated mind on your…conduct by now."

Edward looked down at the table with his brow furrowed.

"You did well. I have no issues with how it went today."

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion and stared at him, waiting until he would look me in the eyes and make me believe the words which seemed a struggle to trip off his tongue.

"Bella! I have no problem. You did…fine today."

I continued to stare.

"Okay, it'd be in our best interest if you'd keep to yourself while we're here. Perhaps, making a coffee date with my mother is unnecessary. The more we make ourselves available to these people, the more of a target we could be. Understand?"

I nodded thoughtfully, but I prepared my rebuttal.

"Understandable. However, how, exactly, are we going to make any headway with our mission, if we keep to ourselves and resist integrating into the town?"

"I've already made some inroads. I've been speaking with Reverend Parris and made myself available for a teaching position. This way, I can get to know many families all at once. It's common for a teacher to come into the home of their pupil and discuss academics. You don't need to do anything, Bella. Just…play your part. Be the good wife to the town teacher."

Already, I could feel my blood begin to boil, but since he was being so patient, I was not one to mess up the flow of our conversation by acting like a petulant child.

"Play my role? I can do more than gather eggs from chickens or be your arm candy at church. Just give me a chance. Perhaps, I can find out some things, too. Shouldn't we both gather information and combine our intelligence?"

Edward waved his hand dismissively. "You needn't worry about it. I can have this wrapped up quickly and quietly. We're running out of time. Abigail and Betty Parris are set in just a few short weeks to begin their accusations. I'd prefer to be out of here before any of that happens."

I backed off a little from Edward. I could sense his concerns for my wellbeing. I told myself he wasn't acting this way because he didn't believe I could be of help. He was acting this way only out of concern for my well-being.

I spent my days staying near the homestead and gathering eggs. I had so many eggs, I began to wonder why I was wasting my time with them, especially since Edward brought in our meals.

Edward had been into town during the day, leaving me all by myself. After three days of doing as he had asked and staying out of the way, I couldn't help myself. My scant knowledge of Salem and the accused was going to have to be all I had to begin my own investigation.

I took a few blank pages out of the back and front of the bible, ready to begin my notes. I felt incredibly stupid when I realized I hadn't anything to write with. I looked over at Edward's small desk and saw ink and a quill. I cringed, knowing how frustrating this task would be. Perhaps, I could procure some chalk and make markings on a hidden wall.

It would take me over an hour to walk into town, but I was determined to not wait any longer, even if Edward had asked me to not reach out to his mother.

As I traveled on my journey, I began to go over what I did know.

Sarah Good had been one of the first to be accused. She had a daughter who was the youngest to be accused. Giles Corey was the elderly man who had died from being pressed to death. The Reverend Samuel Parris, who preached about witches ad nauseam, housed the very girls who would begin the whole damn thing. Plus, he had a slave who would be implicated as well for witchcraft.

This whole thing centered around this one family, and as I had said before, the mightily pious tended to be highly guilty of the sins they damned others for. But I couldn't count out others, either. Anyone of the accused could have reason to burn that book, if they felt it might implicate them.

By the time I had arrived in town, my feet hurt from the less-than-helpful shoes I had been provided. What I wouldn't do for proper arch support. When I made it to the small store, I must have looked worse for wear.

"Isabella," Esme said upon seeing me. She was outside sweeping the front, which seemed like a useless task, with the dirt roads and windy atmosphere.

"Hello. I was out for a walk and thought I would pop on by."

"Pop?" she questioned.

My mouth dropped, knowing I should explain myself.

"It is…uh…the new word they are using in Boston. It just means to stop in."

She said the word a few times, thinking it over. My hand ran towards my neck, wondering if the language thingy Edward had given me was in place. He had warned me to be careful with slang terms.

"Pop? I like it," she relented.

I breathed out a sigh of relief and relaxed.

"Well, how are you this fine day?" I asked.

"It is a great, beautiful day the Lord hath given us. I am thankful."

"That it is," I replied. "So…I was wondering if it would be an awful imposition to possibly procure some chalk and place it on my husband's account?"

After the "pop" slang snaked its way into my vocabulary, I concentrated extra hard on every word I said to ensure another disaster wouldn't occur.

"Chalk? What would its use be? I am not sure if that is something we could obtain. I would have to ask my father."

I cringed, wondering why she wouldn't know what its use was. Had chalk been invented after this time period? How was that possible? They had chalk drawings from caveman times.

"It was…a silly question. Another thing I heard about in Boston. Forget I ever asked."

This visit was not going as well as I had hoped. Maybe Edward was right. I would be the death of us both, if I continued to speak of things not yet invented.

"So, Ann. I have some extra eggs. Our chickens seem to be laying well, and I was thinking it might be nice to share our good fortune with some in town who might benefit most. Could you tell me if there is a family in need of some eggs?"

Hopefully, my topic would distract her from my many blunders.

"That is so very kind of you. I am sure the Good Lord will reward you in kind for your generosity. Perhaps a few families down in Salem village could benefit. If you bring them down, you could meet some of the lovely people."

This was a good plan. Spread my eggs among the community to gain entrance to their homes. Before I left, I asked Esme for some of those orange peel candies, which I put on Edward's tab. I wasn't going to keep my travels hidden. I had every intention of telling him, even if he hadn't caught me on my walk back.

I heard the horse coming down the path, and I didn't need to ask what the chances were that it would be anyone but Edward.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?"

I had every intention of being honest, but seeing Edward's flustered state made me question whether honesty was the best policy.

"It seemed like a brilliant day for a walk. Not too cold. Not too hot. What brings you here this fine day, Mr. Bennett?"

"Cut the acting. Get in the cart. You have no idea how dangerous it is to be out here by yourself. There's a lot more wildlife in these parts than you're used to. Why do you think I carry around this gun?"

He held his hand out to me. I hadn't even thought of the wildlife. I quickly took his hand and jumped in. We rocked along with the cart, not saying anything to one another. I caught sight of our house up ahead and felt a small twinge of relief.

"So, are you going to tell me what you were really doing?"

I sighed. "For the sake of our current relationship, I want to be completely transparent. I did head into town to see your mother again. I wasn't planning on keeping it from you, and if you don't believe me, then please note the transaction I made at the Foster's store, when I purchased this small bag of candied orange peels."

"I figured as much. Did she tell you anything?"

I shook my head. "I didn't really press her for information. I…uh…" I stopped, wondering just how transparent I should be. "Once again, for the sake of our current relationship, I want to be completely trans…"

"Just spit it out, Bella," he interrupted, growing impatient.

"So…it's the funniest story. If you could allow your brain some room for this small anecdote, it might upset you at first, but in the end, I'm sure this could be a story you'll laugh about for years to come, when you find your next time traveling bimbo."

The cart stopped, and he looked at me with his eyes already angered. I carefully got down from the cart and scurried inside, hoping some distance between us might help our survival rate, but he was right behind me.

"Um…well, so…I was sitting here today and thought about making a small chart of what I knew and adding to it as I came across new information," I slowly walked around the small room, but I noticed Edward pacing with me, keeping himself nearly at arm's reach. I tended to babble when I got nervous, so I was sure my shaky words did nothing to help calm his nerves.

"I thought it could help us eliminate certain suspects. Anyway, so, I was looking for a writing implement, and I noticed your lovely ink and…feather, but since I'm not adept at utilizing these medieval tools, I thought I might ask Esme for something a little easier, not realizing that she didn't know what I was referring to. I mean…honestly, how was I supposed to know people didn't use chalk in this day and age? It seems like a fairly common item. Hell, the cavemen used it to draw pretty pictures on their walls…"

Edward stopped and placed his hands on his hips. I could see his jaw tense, as he prepared to say something.

"Chalk wasn't common to use until the eighteen-hundreds. There's a reason I don't want you talking to people. You have no idea what you're doing! Why didn't you just ask my mother to order you up a ballpoint pen? How about a typewriter? A computer? You see, you think you know enough, but you don't know anything!" he yelled.

I looked down towards the floor and willed away the tears forming in my eyes.

"This is my fault. I should never have brought you here. My father didn't even trust me to come along until I'd been thoroughly educated. God, he...if he knew about this, he'd smack me good for being so incredibly stupid. He'd tell me that, if I died on this undertaking, I'd have no one to blame but myself. How could I expect someone so uneducated to be helpful?"

I cleared my throat before speaking. "Perhaps, you should just take me back. Before I…get you killed. You're right. I shouldn't have come. Just…take me back."

I felt my dam ready to burst, but I didn't want Edward to witness my humiliation any further, so I quickly fled the kitchen area into our small bedroom.

Edward's words hurt. A lot. But everything he had said was true. I kept wiping away the tears that fell down my cheeks. It took everything in me not to sob, so my jaw began to hurt from clenching so tightly to keep my emotions in check.

I lay down in the bed and waited for Edward to join me. He always had this thing about laying down, when it came to long jumps in time. What would happen next, when Edward dropped me back in my present? I would never find out if the future was safe from some killer virus. I doubted Edward would ever contact me again. Perhaps, he would drop me off in a time before he had ever met me, and I would have everything erased. No knowledge of time travel and the mysterious time changer.

It was about a half-hour after my last tear fell, when Edward finally entered. I focused on the wooden ceiling above.

"I'm ready," I whispered.

Edward lay next to me, but he didn't touch me. He had a small brown bag in his hands and placed it beside me.

"I'm not taking you back. You agreed to come and stay until this was finished. Besides, it'd raise too many questions if you suddenly were absent, and I don't fancy starting all over again. Your blunder wasn't…that bad. I'm sure you explained it away. You seem to be fairly good on your feet…"

"That's surprising for someone so uneducated…" I replied, noting his insult of me.

"Of course, you're uneducated. If you held a doctorate in historical artifacts, you still wouldn't be prepared for this journey. My whole life, I was trained for this. I didn't attend normal schooling. I studied and studied, and my father had high expectations. Rigorous tests and expectations. Any wrong answer would result in me spending a week in our library, writing a dissertation to ensure it wouldn't happen again."

I sniffled and bit my lip once again. "Your dad sounds like a douche," I said quietly.

Edward's hard frown instantly turned, and his eyes brightened from my words. "You have no idea."

My eyes looked towards the brown bag. "Dinner?" I asked.

"No, something I thought…you might think better than food."

He rose from the bed and nodded his head once more towards the bag before leaving. I sat up and cautiously opened the bag, wondering what it could possibly hold that was better than food.

I gasped, as I saw the first item sitting on top. A toothbrush. It wasn't fancy or nearly the kind I was used to. It was made from a wooden stick and had thick, cream-colored bristles. I nearly cried.

The next item was a pencil. One that looked to have been roughly carved from a tree branch. All items would be easily destroyed if anyone questioned them. The last was a small linen bag of powder. I sniffed it, and it smelled good, but I wasn't quite sure what it was to be used for. Was this like a deodorant? Was Edward finally noting my less-than-clean smell from the lack of proper bathing?

Edward walked back in with the door handle grasped firmly in his hand.

"I made soup if you want some…"

"What is this?" I bravely asked.

Edward shrugged with a small smile. "Dry shampoo. I couldn't keep it in the normal container, just in case someone saw it. You should be able to keep it in that bag without any issue. I thought you might like it," he replied, sounding as if that last part was in question.

"I do! I love it. Thank you! Thank you so much," I gushed. "I'll be right out to have dinner. I just want to try it out."

Edward closed the door, and I couldn't contain the smile on my face, as I looked at the three items he'd brought me. Briefly, I wondered what it would take to obtain a small history book on Salem, but I thought I might be pushing it by asking.

I worked some of the dry shampoo through my hair. So far, I had used the cold water to run over my scalp every other day, but it wasn't nearly as wonderful as this shampoo was. I began to feel like a normal human being after I was done.

I walked out into the small living area with a new sense of confidence. I would have run off to brush my teeth as well if I wasn't about to eat. I ladled myself a small bowl from the cauldron and sat down across from Edward.

Here was the odd thing. At home, I was used to eating by myself in silence as I read a book. You would think I would have no issue sitting in silence eating my dinner now, but for some strange reason, I found myself searching for a topic to discuss. The silence somehow felt wrong.

I found my mouth opening a few times, but just as quickly, I would choose to not say anything and opt for filling it with more soup. Edward showed signs of trouble as well. A few times, I would catch him opening his mouth and looking up, but when he caught sight of me looking at him expectantly, he would busy himself with his soup and stare back at the floor. Finally, I decided to break the ice.

"So…when does your teaching position officially begin?"

"Probably next week. They're speaking to the current teacher, and he's being requested to retire. I already spent a great deal of time in the Parris' home, looking through the books they have, and nothing looks like the book I've been searching for."

"They just let you go through their library?"

"Well, I'm a teacher, so they've been very accommodating to let me peruse their library, since we lost a great deal of our books in Boston, or so I told them we had."

I nodded and cringed slightly already, worried for how he would react to my request.

"Speaking of books…I was wondering what the chances are of obtaining a brief history of this period of time. I'd read it very quickly and burn it straight away if that's your concern. I just think it'd be helpful in my time to know how everything works. For example, I wasn't even aware there was a difference between Salem town and Salem village."

Edward set his soup bowl down. The light from the fireplace was just bright enough for me to discern that he was planning to turn down my request.

"Bella…you're a fast reader, but I can't take that chance. If anyone found a book that essentially predicted the future, we'd have a hell of a lot more problems than being hanged for witchcraft. I know it must be frustrating to not feel like you have a common knowledge of this time. In some ways, I'd argue that, the more you know, the more problematic that could be. You could unintentionally give too much away. You could change history without meaning to. Please, just be patient. I'll no doubt have the information we need within the first week of my new position. I want to get out of here just as quickly as you do."

But Edward didn't have the information within the first week of teaching. He didn't even have it within the first two weeks of teaching. After my blunders with Esme, I did as he requested and stuck to the homestead, only going out for church and small trips into town escorted by Edward.

I was feeling antsy. We were closing in on when the first accusations would hit. We were running out of time, and as much as I couldn't keep my eyes off of the young Abigail Williams while we attended church, the last time I went, I had noticed that she couldn't keep her eyes off me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you for reading and reviewing. This story has been nominated for the Twific Fandom Awards as well as The Loser and Degrees of Deception. Tomorrow is the last day to vote in Round One and I would really appreciate all the help if you could take a few minutes out of your day to go and vote over at Twificfandomawards dot blogspot dot com.
> 
> Thank you as always to DOLLYBIGMOMMA for editing this so quickly so I could get it to you.
> 
> STORY IS MINE. CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

"Stop staring," Edward hissed through his tight-lipped mouth.

"She's staring at me," I hissed back while maintaining a nice, soft smile on my face. I tried to not look at her, but ever since we had arrived at church, Abigail kept turning her head slightly to look back at me.

It was not an innocent stare, either. She challenged me with those eyes, and even though I was fully aware of what she was capable of, I was not about to back down and pretend to not notice.

"Isabella, we need to leave."

Edward gently took my arm and led me away from where the people had congregated after the service. He helped me into the cart, and the moment I was seated, I went right back to looking at the young girl, her eyes watching our every movement.

Edward rushed the horse along and turned us away as soon as he could.

"I can't even begin, Bella. You were pushing it today."

"She was staring at me. She probably thought I'd wilt like a picked flower, but I'm not scared of her."

"Well, you should be. You're pushing the limits, because you know that worst-case scenario, I could just snatch you out of this period, but you're not thinking properly. Your presence has already changed history, and if I were to disappear with you, you could be putting countless people in jeopardy. Are you really going to risk damming more people by your thoughtless actions?"

"You don't have to do anything of the sort. I'll be fine, Edward. Just leave me to deal with and face my own consequences, but you'd better believe I'm not going to bend to a vindictive child."

Edward huffed loudly, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"She wasn't just staring at you. I've already found her to be somewhat flirtatious in class. I believe she fancies me. If she was staring at you, it's only because she wonders on what kind of woman I married."

"Oh, my god, that's right. I hadn't even thought of you being subjected to having to teach her. What must that be like? Is she completely evil or…?"

"She's not evil. I believe she did what she did because she craved the attention. She has no parents, and her uncle is the Reverend Parris. I'm sure in her mind, she didn't understand the ramifications of her actions. You have to remember, she's just a child."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. I loosened my cloak, since the weather was warming up.

"Bella," he warned.

I threw up my hands and gave him an innocent smile. "I'm sure you're right. I'm sure Lizzie Borden hacked up her parents, because she was just…looking for attention, too."

Now, it was Edward's turn to roll his eyes. "If you must know, Lizzie didn't do it."

"You actually took time out of your missions to check on that?" I asked.

"I was curious. Sometimes, I find myself going to different periods just to know the truth. It's one of the few gifts I receive from being tasked with this responsibility," he explained.

"Okay, and yet you still don't want to know the truth about your God?"

He pulled the cart up to the house and gave me an indignant stare, before jumping down from the cart. I, too, exited and followed him into the small house.

"I'm curious. You bring up such an interesting topic," I began, as he went through the motions of pulling off his church shoes and changing into his farm boots. "You have all these truths right at your fingertips. Would you be willing to share some of them with me?"

He smiled and looked up at me from his chair and shook his head. "Believe me, Bella. Sometimes, ignorance is bliss. Besides, if I told you, and you were to return to your period with the knowledge, you could do damage if you were to gossip it about."

"You think I'm a gossip? Did you not see my life before? Who, exactly, would I tell? And why would you think I'm the kind of person who'd run around shouting from the mountain tops that a time traveler told me the truth? You think anyone but a psychiatric doctor would take me seriously?"

Edward sighed and slowly stood up, bravely looking me in the eye.

"I could tell you who really shot JFK. I could tell you when the real moon landing took place…" his eyebrows raised, as I waited anxiously, "…or I could go milk the cow. I think I'll take my chances with the cow."

I huffed and smacked him in the arm as he passed. He laughed at my sad attempt and nearly danced himself out of the house.

Once he was gone, I looked around and sighed. There were still buckets of eggs sitting on the floor in the kitchen. I wanted to rehome them, but Edward had advised me against walking about without protection. I briefly wondered how hard it would be to manage the horse and cart.

Not wanting to waste yet another day of sitting around and reading the Bible, I began to heave the buckets to take them out to the cart. However, when I opened the door, the cart was gone, and so was the horse.

In the distance, I saw the horse grazing in the small field, and Edward was just coming out of the barn. I leaned down and set one of the pails by the door, before making a quick and probably not-so-well-thought-out decision to walk to Salem town.

I hadn't even made it past our fields, when the pail of eggs became an annoyance to carry. I set it down to change hands, when suddenly, I heard hooves closing in. I sighed, standing back up to wait for the inevitable.

The horse cut me off, and up high was Edward, nearly shaking with anger.

"What part of keeping a low profile do you not understand?"

I sighed and looked away while he dismounted.

"I don't want to spend my days in a small house reading the Bible. I have an opportunity to meet some of the people and do my own investigating. I can go wherever I like. It's a free country!"

I instantly regretted my words and cringed.

"Not for another eighty years, Bella," he snapped. I was sure his opinion on my intelligence lowered a bit more.

"You know what I mean." I kicked the pail, a little frustrated that he never had any faith in me. "Just give me a chance, Edward. You're treating me like a child. I can be an asset. You don't have to protect me. I can take care of myself."

He let the strap go from the horse and slowly walked towards me. For a small second, I was worried he might slap me. His eyes still seemed to burn, but the closer he came, the more I wondered if he was going to try and kiss me. My mouth opened to protest, and I took a slight step back, but his arms were around me in seconds, and before I had a chance to scream in surprise, he did his time travel whooshing thing.

I had forgotten the sensation, and it seemed I was better for it. My head began to hurt. My eyes closed voluntarily, as I pushed against him, trying to get him to stop, but it was of no use. His grip was too tight.

When we finally did stop, I fell to the ground instantly when he let go of me. We were in a forest, but even I knew we hadn't gone back to my time period, because the last time we had traveled, it had taken us a lot longer.

"Where?" I croaked.

"Does it matter?" he snidely asked.

"Take me back, now!" I ordered.

"Or what?"

I began to feel my vision slowly come into focus. I couldn't stand just yet, but I mustered up the most menacing stare of my life.

"I think you're in need of a little time traveling timeout," Edward spat. "You're more than welcome to go and find someone to complain to…however, I think you'll find yourself at a severe disadvantage, being stuck in 1780s France. If you should decide to pop in at the palace that's set through those trees over there, dressed like a pauper, be sure to bring something to Queen Marie. I hear she likes cake."

My head swiveled around towards the direction Edward had pointed, and I could just nearly make out a vast structure through the tree line.

"Are you out of your mind? You're going to get us killed!" I hissed, afraid we would be found out by a palace guard.

"No, Bella, you're going to get us killed. If you keep going on the way you are, you'll certainly get yourself killed. I don't care if I die. If it's my time, then it's written, but it can't be your time. I won't allow it."

My mouth opened, ready to unleash an unholy number of expletives, but something about his face took my voice away.

"Why is it so important to you that I live? What aren't you telling me, Edward?" He looked away immediately and walked a few paces towards the dense tree line. "From the moment we met, you've obviously disliked me. You think I'm unintelligent, a burden…and yet, you stay with me. Why? Because I was the chosen one? Chosen for what, exactly? I thought it was to help you in 1940s Germany, but that wasn't it. I hardly did a thing on that mission. You said your father looked through time and saw Esme was the one. Is that what this is about? You're only putting up with me, so I can bring about the next generation of time changers?"

Edward didn't say a word. He kept his back to me, probably working through a proper response or lie. But his silence told me everything I needed to know.

Subconsciously, my hand went towards my neck to see that the language modifier was still in place. This was 1780s France? How long could I survive here on my own?

I sighed and began walking in the opposite direction of the palace.

"Wait!" Edward called after me, but I kept going.

"Bella! Please, just…" he stuttered, as he ran after me, practically on my heels.

"Just what, Edward?" I snapped back at him. "There's nothing I want to hear from your mouth unless it's the truth. You want to abandon me here? Fine. Go ahead. But I'm not going to stick around until you can admit what you've been hiding this whole time."

His face was pained from the expectations I required, but I wouldn't relent.

"Okay. I'll tell you," he replied softly.

He sighed and shook his head, slowly walking a few steps away and finding a rock to lean against.

"You're right. I looked through time and saw you were the one. I wasn't happy. Not because I didn't think you were beautiful or worthy. I was unhappy, because I knew it was time to find you, and I didn't want to like you. For once in my life, I didn't want to be beholden to my responsibilities, but…I put on the show and hoped that, just maybe, you'd be like most girls of your time period and fancy a one-night fling. Then, I could just move on, forget about you and come back in eighteen years to collect my prize."

Unable to look at him, I felt my face fall, as my heart ached. My head was a mess, unsure of how I was supposed to accept this information. Once again, I would love nothing more than to track down destiny and kick some ass. Why me? Out of everyone in the world, why did it have to be me!

"I'd feel something and immediately shut it off. It angered me. I'm already taxed with enough responsibility, and just the idea of you…I've tried to make myself believe that all you were was just another thing I was supposed to do. I'd tell myself over and over that I had no feelings for you. You were just another mission. Another responsibility. I never should've even taken you to Germany, but I hoped that maybe I could influence you into liking me enough to complete my mission. Then, you asked to come with me to Salem, and the truth was, I said yes all too quickly, not because I hoped to seduce you, but because I craved your company.

"And now, we've been here, trapped for weeks, and when I look at you and think about this future that's been laid out…I no longer see a burden…a responsibility. I see the woman I'm supposed to love, and I can't bear the idea of anything happening to her."

I hadn't even noticed that, throughout his declaration, he had moved closer and closer, until he was nearly touching me. My eyes never faltered, as I took in his words. Edward's hand brushed along my face, and as much as I should have protested or snapped out of it, I didn't. I let his face move toward mine and allowed for our lips to touch. I gave in to the sensation and closed my eyes, feeling for the first time in my whole life an appreciation for the man who dared to kiss me.

I wanted to believe that my head was a mess from the quick time travel trip, and that was why I hadn't protested, but I knew the truth. I wanted that kiss. I loved that kiss. I didn't want it to end.

Edward ended it, and I opened my eyes, ready to question his actions, but I saw the sincerity his eyes held, so nothing more came from my mouth.

"I need you to promise me that you'll be safe. That you'll do everything in your power to not antagonize any of the children who are involved. Don't give them a reason to name you. Let this go. Please."

His hands on my arms squeezed with every plea from his mouth. I finally was able to look away and sighed, irritated that I would give in to his request. I slowly nodded, and he pulled me into his arms to embrace me for this decision.

When we broke apart, I looked back towards where this palace…Versailles…was peeking out from the trees.

"Were you really going to leave me here if I didn't comply?"

"I'd never leave you alone in any time period other than you own. Besides, knowing you and your proclivity for putting yourself in danger, I might come back and find you leading the revolution and Marie Antoinette's beheading moved up on the timeline."

I scowled and was just about to let him have it, when two guards dressed impeccably happened upon us.

"This land belongs to King Louis. Surrender yourself, peasant!"

"Peasant?" I asked, offended.

Edward grabbed my wrist, and I looked back at him long enough to hear him say, "Run!"

Pulling me along, I ran with him, hearing the guards chasing after us. Edward pulled me against him, and we disappeared from the late 1700s. This time, however, I felt as if my brain had been slammed against my skull. My natural inclination was to bend down, but Edward's strong grip kept me in place, until the unsavory ride was over.

The second we touched back down in our house, I bent over and vomited all over the floor. It ran down my cloak and splashed onto Edward's feet. The second the contents from my stomach had finished emptying, I felt myself falling towards the floor, but thankfully, Edward caught me, saving me from landing in the filth.

I had never experienced a hangover before, but this had to be similar. My head was pounding, and the nausea was overwhelming. Edward helped me into our bedroom, untying my cloak and helping me out of it.

I flopped down onto my pillow and closed my eyes. The room still hadn't stop spinning.

"I'm sorry," I attempted.

"Shhh. It's okay. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken you that far into the future. I know better. Just lay down and keep on your side. I'll go and get you an empty pail."

The smell of my puke was making me even more sick. Thankfully, Edward came back quickly and set the pail down next to me. I managed to open my eyes long enough to see him attend to the mess I had left on our floor.

"You're going to feel like crap for a few days. Your body isn't made to time jump so quickly."

I huffed loudly. "Was this part of your plan? Make me feel like shit, so I can't get in the way?"

"Bella, I'd never hurt you just to get you to comply with my wishes."

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"I deserved that." He took the mess he cleaned up outside and brought back a cup of water. "Would you like me to procure you some aspirin?"

"Let me sleep for a little while and see if I can shake this."

I turned over and groaned out in pain from my throbbing head. I hadn't heard Edward move out of the room, so my curious eyes dared to open, only to find him standing by his side of the bed, staring at me.

"What?" I hissed.

His eyes darted around, before he finally lowered himself down and lay beside me. "I just worry about you sleeping right now. There's a chance of you getting sick again, and I think I should be here, just in case you roll onto your back and asphyxiate on your own vomit."

I groaned out once more and closed my eyes. "Whatever."

He didn't touch me, but it felt weird knowing he was probably laying there looking at me, while I attempted to find sleep. Not wanting to open my eyes, I finally decided it would be best to get him talking, and then maybe I would be lulled to sleep by his voice.

"Edward…what's the best time period you ever went to?"

He didn't say anything, so I slowly opened my eyes to find him staring up at the ceiling in contemplation.

"Well, when I was a child, and I found out what I'd be capable of, I had dreams of going into the 1400s and being a knight. It was silly and something I'm sure my father would frown on if he knew, but when I went for fun…not for a mission…I found I didn't appreciate the period as much as I thought I would've. I find most time periods to be disappointing. I spent my whole life reading and educating myself for the time when I came of age and could time jump, and for the most part, I've always been disappointed. I guess if I were to answer your question, I'd have to say I'm fond of the 1950s."

"Presley and poodle skirts?"

He laughed. "There's more to it than that. For one, I find it to be one of the most civilized periods. People were just nice and wholesome. Religion wasn't damning. For the most part, people were honest and tried to do their best."

"Segregation?" I reminded him.

"Every period has its downfalls. In all my travels, I've found that no point in history is exempt from grave mistakes. Even the future, where you're from, people aren't as evolved as much as they could be."

I nodded and snuggled into my pillow. "I guess you're right."

We didn't say anything for a few minutes. I closed my eyes and felt myself getting marginally better, but there was still a firm, continuous pounding in my head.

"Do you still have your heart set on England in the early 1900s? After experiencing what a drag it can be to not have modern comforts?"

I laughed and instantly regretted it. I rubbed my head hard to help lessen the pain. I just might have to take Edward up on that aspirin after all.

"I think after this, any point in the future will feel more comfortable," I replied. "However, no. I don't have my heart set on England anymore."

I felt the bed shift from Edward's weight. From the sound of his voice, I knew he was looking at me. "Really? That…surprises me. Is there another time period you'd attempt?"

I opened my eyes and was thankful I didn't feel the spinning sensation any longer.

"Yes. I've actually thought a lot about it. The day you asked me that question, I didn't think it through. As much as I'd love to be integrated into my favorite Austen novel, I have a time period far better to explore. I'd go to 2012 and see my dad again. Choosing England was so stupid of me. You have this gift. This amazing gift, and I can use it to see the ones I love most again. I feel this overwhelming relief. It'll be like he never died."

As bad as I felt, I managed to forget my pain just thinking of the possibilities. However, when I finally did come down from my cloud, I could see something was off about Edward's face.

"What?" I asked cautiously.

"Bella…" he swallowed and looked down, unable to look me in the eye. "I can't take you back to 2012. Believe me when I say, I wish I could. I wish I could give you that gift, but…there'd be too many questions. Too many chances the future could change…"

"What questions?"

"Your father would wonder why he saw you one minute as this young girl and then see you as this grown-up woman. He can't know about time travel. I can't just tell people…"

"Why not? I'm not asking for a skywriter. Just one person. That's all!" I fumed.

"There are too many possible outcomes…"

"My father wouldn't tell a soul. He was a good man! He didn't deserve what happened to him. I know you hate your father, but I loved mine, and I have the chance to help him. Why do you get to choose who lives and who dies, like some hand of God? We're here so you can save millions. I'm only asking to save ONE!" I screamed.

"Bella…please…"

I felt my breaths become shallow, and as angry as I was at Edward, deep down, I knew he was right, but I couldn't allow myself to think objectively. I pushed off the bed and stormed out of the small room, desperate for some air, but the moment I exited, I could feel what a fool's decision that had been. The pounding in my head picked up even harder, and I managed to make it outside, before I found myself holding onto the door, retching my guts out once more.

I collapsed to the ground, my tears falling into the very putrid pile I had just unloaded. I felt as if my dad had died all over again. I'd had this hope, and it had been ripped away from me. I told myself my outburst and tears were fueled unfairly by the pain and sickness time travel had done to me.

Edward placed his hands carefully on my shoulders and whispered his apologies. I wanted to shrug off his touch, but I had no fight left in me. I felt as if I had spent an hour on that cold, wet ground just outside our door, but I knew Edward wouldn't have allowed for that. Eventually, he picked me up with ease and carried me back to the bedroom. I was so out of it, that I hadn't even noticed him pulling off my long skirt.

"You need to change your shift," he said quietly, handing me my spare.

I sat down on the bed in my dirty shift and waited for him to go. Even after he had gone, I still couldn't find the strength in me to do as he had directed. I lay down and let the clean shift fall to the floor, as I curled up and let my pillow become stained from the tears I couldn't hold in.

Not even bothering to cover myself up with the blankets, I finally was able to find sleep. Covered in grime and a mess I didn't even want to think about, I felt a tad guilty I hadn't changed, especially when I awoke and found my body covered, wrapped in Edward's warm embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you for reading and reviewing. I know its been awhile. I will try and post the next chapter by the end of the week. With all the uncertainty in our world right now, I hope these stories provide you some relief from the craziness. I pray that you and your families will remain safe and unexposed. My heart goes out to all of you!
> 
> Thank you to DOLLYBIGMOMMA for editing.
> 
> STORY IS MINE. CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

If I was being completely honest, I might have pretended to be sick for far longer than I actually was. When I woke up the next morning, I wasn't one hundred percent, but I might have given off the impression that I was just as bad as the day before.

After I'd had a night to calm down and think about how I had reacted, when Edward had told me he could not take me back to see my father, I didn't want to face him. I awoke to find myself in his arms and cringed immediately. Had I put myself in this compromising position? Was he to blame for our close proximity?

I slowly rolled out from his arms and turned over, hoping my actions seemed natural, as I snuggled back under the warm blankets. However, the actions brought to my attention my full bladder, and if I didn't want to increase my humiliation, I would need to make the long walk to the outhouse soon.

I waited for a few minutes, my ears focusing on his breathing to try and decipher if he was sound asleep, but when I finally couldn't hold it any longer, I slowly stumbled out of the bed. Holding my head, I pretended to use all my might to hang on to the walls, as I made my way towards the inconvenient potty.

"Bella? Do you need help?"

I didn't want to look back at him, so I groaned and waved him off. When I finally did make it to the outhouse, I sat there anxiously, wondering what I was going to do next.

I was still a tad lightheaded, so I wasn't completely being false. What I wouldn't give for a proper bath, to lay around and soak in warm water that would help heal me from all that ailed me.

The one great thing about the past twenty-four hours was that it gave me a lot to think about, instead of focusing on the real issues at hand. Edward wanted me as far away as possible from the controversies of this time period, and between the sickness, confessions made in France, and my personal humiliation, I was no longer thinking of the book we had come here to find.

I spent the next two days lying in bed and only leaving to go to the outhouse and wash up. I made sure I did so only when Edward was off milking the cow or whatever he busied himself with these days. He tried to talk to me a few times, but I would rub my head and give him a look of fatigue, and he would immediately back down, leaving me with whatever food concoction he had managed.

I stayed to my side of the bed and kept my back to him to make sure there wasn't any misinterpretation. Deep down, I wanted to explore my feelings, but the moment my mind would wander, I would find ways to shut them down immediately.

I couldn't have feelings for Edward. For my own self-respect, I couldn't possibly allow it. For one, he didn't want me. He hadn't chosen me. Destiny had, or as he believed, his God had. If I entertained a relationship with this man, for the rest of my life, I would know this one truth. Edward Cullen, if given the chance, wouldn't himself have chosen me.

My heart hurt just thinking about it. For the first time in my existence, I had entertained the idea of having someone in my life. Someone who would just see me as an incubator and nothing more. Every touch he would make would just be to further the time changer species. Every declaration he would voice, it would be just part of the plan. No self-respecting woman would accept those terms.

"Bella?"

I closed my eyes immediately and pretended to be asleep. I stiffened, as I felt his weight applied to the bed.

"Please, Bella. Would you please just…talk to me?"

Stupidly, my breathing ceased, afraid it would give me away.

"I know you're angry with me. I wish I could give you what you want. I'd do anything to make it happen if…if there was a way."

I felt his hand come up on my shoulder, and even though I wasn't mad at him like he thought I was, I still felt a tear escape. Feeling thoroughly embarrassed for my behavior, I didn't want to face him, but I knew it wasn't right to have him believe he was solely responsible for my anguish, so I turned over to look at him.

"I'm not mad at you, Edward."

He looked confused.

"I'm sorry. I'm just…overwhelmed," I sighed and sat up, facing away from him once again. I found it easier to make confessions if I didn't see his reaction.

"I understand, and it was silly of me to think I could just have my dad back that easily. It was childish. People die, and no matter what, we don't get to have one last time. One last word. One final goodbye. That's not your fault. I'm sorry for what I said. I wasn't thinking."

I waited for him to say something, but instead, he placed his hand on my shoulder. I winced at the touch, reminding myself that his affection was only a role he was meant to play.

I stood up and walked towards the window, hoping he would go and leave me be, but I heard no movement, causing me to wonder how long he planned on sitting there, not getting the hint.

"You're…you're still mad at me. You must be really mad at me. You've had no problems letting me have it in the past, but now, you can't even look at me," he said, and I turned around and sighed.

"I'm not mad at you," I quickly responded.

I bit down on my lip and awkwardly turned back towards the window. It wasn't a great view. Mainly, the outhouse, which probably gave him a reason to press on.

"Okay…then, what is it?" he asked cautiously. "Look, I know I'm not the easiest person to be around. I've made countless mistakes since I met you. I…if you could just tell me what's wrong…"

"Please, Edward," I huffed. "Don't make me say it."

He laughed humorlessly and stood up. "I'm afraid I'm going to insist. I have no earthly clue as to why you're upset. If this is about your father…"

"I told you, I'm not upset about that!" I nearly yelled.

"Well, your actions would lead me to believe otherwise."

I smacked my hand to my forehead and rubbed hard, staving off the impending headache. My mind was running rampant with all the thoughts I had been mulling over the past few days. I looked at Edward and could see his eyes squint as if he was putting all his focus into reading my mind.

"How are you okay with this? Knowing and feeling as if you have no control whatsoever? You can…see into the future. You can go there. Change the past, even, and yet, you looked through time and saw that you were stuck with me. Not the…gorgeous, leggy blonde or the Rhodes Scholar I'm sure you wish would've come up in your crystal ball. You just…were satisfied. Or did it make it easier for you to pursue me, because you only wanted to fulfill your duties and collect your prize? I'm a person, Edward. Not just some blip on a timeline."

"I know that, Bella," he replied sincerely, his body anxious, as he tried to come closer. "Since I began with this responsibility, I've worked extremely hard at remaining focused. I can't think of how it works. Feeling the loss of control, because I was afraid it'd cause me to not want to perform my duties. I look at faces, and I'm not allowed to see a person. This person lives…" he held out his hand, "…while this person dies. I'm the executioner. The man who must turn away instead of help. Any moment of weakness could have catastrophic consequences. Save those women back in Dachau and somehow be responsible for World War Three. That's the curse I must live with.

"And now…not only am I to carry this burden, but as my father says, now is the time to find the one who'll birth the child who I'll willingly pass the burden along to. Am I not a person? What kind of person does that make me? My whole life, I've always wondered why he didn't look at me with affection. I think it makes it easier for him…to not love me.

"I looked into the future and saw you were the one. I saw our son…and I can't love him," he nearly broke, but then he quickly regained his composure. "I can't…or else I might not do what I have to do. Have him carry this burden. And that could mean the end of the world."

I sniffled and quickly wiped away the tears that stained my face.

"I wish I could be apathetic. Sleep with you and…forget you. Not care what happened after…"

My mouth opened as I went to respond, but I couldn't find the words quickly enough. So, I took another moment of silence to prepare, so I wouldn't completely screw up what I wanted to say.

"If I really have no choice…I guess I wish that I'd slept with you that first night, when you were so insistent on getting me into that bar. It would've been a stupid mistake. I would've thought it was my fault, went on with my life and possibly even slapped you, when you showed up eighteen years later."

He smiled. "I could…go back in time. Find a way to make it happen that way. If it'd give you peace."

I closed my eyes. "Only think of you as a sperm donor and nothing more?"

Edward would undo everything he had done. No Dachau. No Salem. No time travel. No Edward. I could become nothing more than a blip on a timeline. Going back and sleeping with a complete stranger would be the responsible thing to do, if you could imagine.

Or I could give in and let destiny unfold, accepting that I was chosen for Edward, but Edward never chose me. Fall for him, while he pretended for the sake of responsibility.

"I should say yes. I…I'd happier in the long run, right? And you'd be…able to go on with your life…forgetting about me."

"No," he said, shaking his head. "My memories wouldn't be erased. I'd remember everything. Every moment we shared. Another burden for me, but…I'd do it, if it'd make you happy. I'd do it, Bella."

I reached out to take his hand. "No. I don't want that. Ignorance is bliss, but I don't want to keep my head in the sand. And I don't want to add to your burdens…"

"Bella!" he said, taking my face into his hand. "Don't worry about me. I need you to do what's best for you, and I can't say that a part of me doesn't think this might be best. At least, I wouldn't worry about any unforeseeable outcomes your presence here could change. You'd be safer away from me. You have no idea how much safer."

My heart warmed, and instead of choosing to be practical and remember that his words might only be a lie destiny had willed upon him, I chose to believe his sincerity.

Something else occurred to me. I kept believing I had no choice. No options. But that wasn't true.

"Edward, I'm placing my faith in you. Not destiny. Que sera, sera."

"No, that's not true. If anyone would know, it'd be me."

"The future is always changing. You told me that, and you were right. I could…say no and tell you that, under no circumstances, will I ever sleep with you. I could change destiny with my act of defiance. What could you do? Go back in time and spend however long trying to get me to sleep with you just to prove me wrong? Somehow, I doubt you'd waste your time, just so you could fulfill the prophecy. You and I keep thinking we don't have any options, but that isn't true."

His mouth moved to form a rebuttal, but I wouldn't give him the opportunity.

"And I don't think your father doesn't love you or care about you. He looked through time and saw you. He could've changed his destiny. Decided that this son he was to have wasn't worthy. Ignored Esme and left her to die. We make decisions every day, and someone who's as seasoned as your father at the time-changing gig can't honestly believe he has no hand in his own destiny. In the end, I think our hearts play a much larger part. You…care about me. You don't want to see me die. Not because I'm supposed to carry your child. You don't want to see me die because…"

I waited to see if he would finish.

"Because I'm already falling in love with you," he said with one exasperated breath.

I was the brave one. I closed the gap, and it was me who reached up and pulled his face to mine. I kissed him. My forwardness took him by surprise, but when he managed to catch up, he quickly took over, causing us to fall onto the bed. His weight on mine had me worried if this rickety bed would ever be able to handle our affections properly.

I opened my legs and felt stupid for it. We had on way too many clothes. These damn costumes were their very own chastity belt. I barely even registered Edward's hand on my breast from all the layers.

But he stopped quickly thereafter, probably annoyed with the same issues I was thinking on.

"No…we can't. Not now…not here in Salem."

I sighed and nodded my head, noticing that he was still very much on top of me.

"You're right. We should focus on finding the book. We should uh…"

His weight shifted, and I felt this hungry desire.

"But…we could…continue to a point…" I said, wondering if he would allow for it.

He smiled down at me. "We could…as long as we don't…"

He began to kiss me again and moved on towards my neck. I let out a loud, obnoxious groan I would berate myself for later. I pushed my pelvis up to meet him, and he stopped once again. This time, however, he rolled off me.

"Bella…we need to be responsible, and I don't know how much more…I might not be able to stop."

I slowed my breathing and nodded, even though I was thoroughly frustrated.

"Aw, the company line," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

I shook my head, not wanting to finish.

"So…for now, we just…" I began, but then I quickly became flustered, "…I mean to say…in regard to you and me…us…are we an us? What, exactly, does this mean? Should we remain professional?"

"Professional?" Edward inquired. "Bella, it means that, in public, we're still married. We should continue to play our roles and act married."

I nodded, but I was still confused as to what he meant when we were not in public. Not wanting to press the issue and make myself sound desperate to define our…whatever this was, I smiled and stood up from the bed to make myself busy with gathering my dirty clothes.

"I should get these out to wash. I've been neglecting my responsibilities for long enough. If you'll excuse me."

I focused on the garments in my hands and avoided all eye contact, but Edward quickly stepped in front of me.

"Let me do that. You should still rest and relax, and you deserve to indulge…"

My eyes questioned his use of the word "indulge." We were stuck in the 1600s. How, exactly, would one indulge in anything? Edward's hand reached out for the door handle, as his other grabbed onto my dirty clothing.

The door swung open, and the sight nearly left me breathless. Sitting in the center of our kitchen-slash-living area was a large wooden basin. It nearly looked like a trough, but only larger. Large enough to fit a person.

I walked slowly towards it, my mouth agape at its presence.

"You might have to give me a moment. I didn't foresee our talk taking this long. I just need bring over some more hot water. Sorry I was unable to bring in a hot tub. Unfortunately, I'm only able to time travel with whatever I can physically carry…"

I jumped into his arms, causing my dirty laundry to fall to the floor. I didn't know where we stood. I wasn't sure if I would survive Salem, Massachusetts during one of the most horrific periods in their history. I was completely unsure of my future in every way, but when I saw the bathtub he had managed for me, I might have just agreed to any proposal Edward might ever deliver.

My arms nearly hurt from the squeeze I gave him, and I was sure it was silly but, when I finally pulled back, I couldn't help all the tears that fell down my face.

"This is the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me," I blubbered.

Edward smiled sheepishly back at me and seemed a little embarrassed by my declaration.

"You deserve it, Bella."

He let me go and walked towards the cauldron on the fire, bringing it over to the wooden basin. He slowly spilled it in and then took a long wooden spoon to stir the water around, finishing it off with a quick test from his hand to ensure that it wasn't too hot.

"Enjoy," he whispered, before placing the cauldron back and gathering my clothes from off the dirty floor.

It took a solid minute of me staring at the damn thing, before I snapped out of my daydream and quickly disrobed. I wasn't sure how long Edward planned to be gone, but the bath was large enough for me to sit down and completely immerse myself. The tub was so dark that you couldn't even see to the bottom so even if Edward happened upon me, I doubted he would be able to see much.

I let out a slow groan of appreciation, before sinking down and completely covering my head with the divine, rapturous warm water. My mind screamed out for a God I wasn't even sure existed, but on that day, I thanked him. If I died now, I couldn't imagine heaven being any better than this.

The water's warmth managed to hold for longer than I would have thought. In fact, I made a solid plan to not leave this temple of tranquility until the water turned icy. My fingers perfectly wrinkled was a sight I had begun to wonder if I would ever witness again. I kept dunking my head underneath the surface and running my fingers over my scalp to feel the cleanliness I had taken for granted for so many years.

The door opened, and Edward's feet stopped instantly upon seeing me still sitting in the bath.

"Isn't the water cold by now?"

I shrugged. "Honestly, I wouldn't care if it was. I wouldn't care if you brought in a bucket of eels and dropped them in with me. The more the merrier," I replied, lightly splashing around.

"Don't be ridiculous. You need to get out soon, or else you could die from hypothermia."

He walked over and placed his hand in the water to confirm. I should have felt self-conscious, with my breasts being so close to the surface, but instead, I felt a growing desire to have him join me. He would never fit, but it was a pleasant thought.

"Just five more minutes," I pleaded, sounding like a child.

He sighed and walked back over to the cauldron, pulling it off the hook.

"I'll go get you some more water," he replied, taking it outside.

I waited until he left to squeal in delight. He returned shortly with the water from the well and placed the cauldron back over the fire.

"Give it a few minutes."

A slight draft caused me to shiver slightly. I sunk down deeper into the water, hoping I could hold off until Edward's water was ready.

"So…earlier, I know you were asking me where we stood," Edward began apprehensively.

"You don't have to answer that," I replied, waving him off.

"No, I do." He paused. "I want to have a relationship with you, Bella. I don't know if it's possible, though. I want nothing more, but being with me isn't as simple as riding off into the sunset and living happily ever after. I saw it with my mom. My father, for everything I fault him for, I know he loved her. But being with a time changer comes with risks. Unimaginable risks…and sacrifices."

I looked down into the water and tried to work out what he meant. When the cauldron was hot, he brought it over and poured the water in near my feet. I immediately felt the warmth, and even though I thought it would instantly relax me, I was far too worried about his little speech to appreciate it.

"Remember when I told you I wasn't the only one trying to change time?"

I looked up at him, remembering thoroughly that argument. He sat down beside the tub, facing me.

"I need to tell you now…what I should've told you from the beginning. You need to know how dangerous being near someone like me can be, especially for someone like you."

A conflicting wave of emotions overwhelmed me. On one hand, I was positively giddy that Edward felt he could finally trust me with this information. On the other, his warnings nearly made my teeth chatter.

"Around the fourth century A.D., there were two brothers who could do extraordinary things. One had the ability to see throughout time, as far as time would reach. The seers. The other couldn't see, but he had the ability to go. The time changers. Believing they were blessed by God himself; they took it upon themselves to see that God's work be done. The brother who could see to the ends of time, he saw the final destruction of earth and God's people. He believed it'd be better to end things sooner rather than later.

"But the brother who could travel through time didn't agree. They fought and parted ways, each vowing to continue with their opposing missions. One to try and end the world. The other to ensure that didn't happen.

"The seers have no ability to move through time, but they've grown very powerful. Even now, they know we're here, trying to change time. They're on their way as I tell you this. However, they're completely at the mercy of this period's transportation. Hopefully, by the time they manage to get here, we'll be gone. As you said, time is always changing so it is difficult for them to see where I am going to be since my actions are always changing. Therefore, it's safer for me to stay lengthy periods in the past. The longer I spend in the future, the easier it is for them to find me. And they want to find me, Bella. They want to stop me. They want to stop me, before I have the chance to make another time changer."

I shivered, but it wasn't the cooling temperature of the bath that caused me to do so. Edward noticed and stood up to go and get a blanket.

"You should get dressed."

He handed me the blanket and walked back out the front door. I stood up and went through the motions of getting dressed. I briefly wondered how we would unload all the water from the bath, but my brain fired questions off that Edward wasn't here to answer. Would he answer them honestly if I asked? Would he lie to spare me?

Edward was finally trusting me, and now, I wondered if I should have remained ignorant. I looked out the window and saw the outhouse, but my mind played tricks on me, imagining that there were a whole slew of ninjas waiting behind it. Okay, so maybe not ninjas, but religious fanatics who were hellbent on ending the world. Not much better.

I lay down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Edward came back in and lay down beside me, but no longer did I have questions regarding our relationship. Those idle thoughts were gone, now that I had more pressing concerns.

"I shouldn't have told you, right?" he asked.

At the time, I had wanted to say yes. I'd wished he hadn't told me, but looking back, it was a good thing he had. For what was to come, I would have been so very much in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you for reading and reviewing. So...sorry to say I am not sure when I will be updating next. Unfortunately working from home with two small kids who aren't in school doesn't exactly leave me time to write. I will try so hard to get this done. As some of you know, I am due in May with baby girl number three. Like most of you, I am super concerned with what is going on in the world right now. Going to a hospital and giving birth during this time in our history is not exactly reassuring. I hope you will have a good thought sent my way as I wish each and every one of you to be safe and healthy. If something should happen to me, DOLLYBIGMOMMA has a vague outline of this story and I hope she would continue it. Once again, my thoughts and prayers are with you and your families!
> 
> Thank you to DOLLYBIGMOMMA for taking the time to edit this.
> 
> STORY IS MINE. CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.


	12. CHAPTER TWELVE

CHAPTER TWELVE

My heart skipped a beat.

The pounding on our thick, wooden door nearly caused me to shudder.

"What is it? What's going on?"

Edward was desperate for answers. I looked back at him, knowing how disappointed he would be when the door finally opened. I took his hands in mine and gave them a firm squeeze.

"Whatever happens…I need you to understand that this isn't your fault, and my life isn't your responsibility. Before, I was just…existing. You've shown me more to life than anyone before…"

The banging became louder

"Mr. Knightly. Open this door. We have a warrant that you will adhere to."

I had known this was coming. I had seen it in her devilish, beady eyes, and now, this stupid time traveler's companion would be responsible for changing the course of history.

I could ask Edward to take me away. I knew he would do it. He would save me, at whatever cost, but I knew it wouldn't be right. I had already changed too many things. Disappearing into the night would make a case that witches were real, and I would be damned if I would let Abigail Williams destroy more lives than she was already destined to do.

Previously…

Edward had been spending nearly all his time in town, trying to find the book we had come here for. Being respectful of his wishes, I had tried to do as he had requested and stayed at home, even forgoing church. I began to feel claustrophobic. I hadn't seen another person besides Edward in a while, I just stared at the same walls, with nothing to keep my mind busy.

House arrest in the 1600s sucked!

However, today, I would finally have a visitor.

My brain was on vacation, as my eyes glided fruitlessly over the many words on the pages of the Bible, while I sat at the kitchen's small wooden table. I heard a horse approaching, but I just thought it was Edward.

Edward. Well, that relationship was a tad off, too. We were incredibly cordial. Respectful. Not one fight. But I think we both felt a little awkward, too. I no longer wore a full costume to go to bed or spent my whole night on my side as far as I could push my body to the edge without going over, but I hadn't slept in his embrace, either.

I waited to hear Edward come into the little house, but instead, I was taken completely off guard by a gentle knock. I nearly forgot what I should do, as I sat frozen at the table.

Slowly, I stood up and brushed off my dress before walking slowly towards the door. I pulled it open, and I nearly forgot myself.

"Esme…I mean Ann," I said, trying to hold back my cringe for my slipup.

"Good day to you, Isabella. I have not seen you in a few weeks, so I spoke to your husband, and he said you have been fighting a terrible cold. I brought some soup by, hoping it might help."

"Wow…I mean…that is so kind of you. I am feeling better and healed. I…uh…thank you for the soup and your kindness."

I hadn't spoken to anyone but Edward in so long, and I found myself stumbling to not make the mistake of using slang.

"Would you like to come in? I am better now. I promise. I just have not had the occasion to go into town as of late," I said, opening the door.

Edward's mother walked in and placed her pot on the table before looking around and sitting down in a chair near the fire.

"My apologies, I do not have much to offer…"

I looked around my scant kitchen, and although it was loaded with eggs and a small pail of milk, I didn't have anything other than the supplies that were mostly used as props.

"I am fine," she replied. "Did I interrupt your communion?"

I kept my face plain, but inside, I searched my mind, trying to understand what she meant. I glanced over to the open Bible, and it clicked.

"Uh…no. Of course not. I like to keep the good book open. God's words deserve to be abundant in the air."

Was that corny? Just enough of a religious tone, or did I overdo it? Esme smiled at me, so I felt a small, satisfactory smidge of relief.

I looked around awkwardly, wondering what topic would be safe to speak on.

"Oh! I had nearly forgotten. I have all these eggs; would you care to take them with you into town and see if they could be of any use to the community? I hate to see them go to waste."

Esme stood up. "Are you sure? That is awfully kind of you."

I nodded and held back a modern-day shrug.

"Absolutely. I feel horrible for not giving them away sooner. I can help you load them into your cart if you would like?"

We each took a bucket of eggs out to her cart and loaded them in. Esme climbed into the seat and then turned back to me. "Do you think I could convince you to join me? I think some fresh air might do you just fine."

I bit my lip and looked around, expecting to see Edward poof out of thin air just in time to stop me. I knew I should stay put, but I felt myself accepting her offer before I had a chance to stop and talk myself out of it.

Esme was a far better guide as we rode into town. Edward always held back pertinent information from me, but Esme would go on about nearly everyone in the town. Her words were always kind, but the slight inflections in her voice told me how she really felt for some of these characters.

"What do you know about Abigail Williams? My husband says she can be somewhat troublesome."

The only sounds to be heard were the hoofs trotting along on the rocky dirt path. I nervously glanced towards Esme, who seemed to be having an internal war with her thoughts. She emitted a small, disapproving sound before her face brightened up.

"The good Reverend Paris' niece is…just a child. She has been given a fair share of trials. I am sure, under her uncle's guidance, that God has great plans for her."

I narrowed my eyes and bravely replied, "Why do I not I believe you?"

Esme, taken aback by my forwardness, was about to admonish me, but she stopped herself and sighed. She didn't say another word for a good long minute. I looked back at the road and saw we were slowly approaching the town.

"She is…unkind," Esme whispered. "She comes in and often threatens me if I do not give her her way. She waits for my father to not be present and then toys with me. I have never said anything. I do not want to upset anyone."

"You should stand up for yourself," I interjected. "Maybe if you did, she would not come around and treat you unfavorably."

Esme pulled the cart around to the back of the store, and we both got down. I probably shouldn't have been giving her advice. Even though I knew Edward said his father would rescue her from prison, I probably shouldn't test it.

"Ann, good that you are back. I need to make a delivery. Would you mind?" her father said as we approached.

I walked into the little store, and my feet stopped in the doorway, not hearing any more of Esme and her father's interaction.

Abigail Williams stood near the front with her hand in a candy jar. She hadn't noticed me, as I watched her pull out a sugar stick and place it in her apron pocket.

"I believe you should pay for the item first before placing it in your pocket."

She dropped the glass jar lid onto the floor, and its delicate nature caused it to shatter just as Esme joined me.

"My apologies, Ann. I am sure you can forgive me, as I was just startled," Abigail said sweetly.

"Then, perhaps you should not steal," I pointed out the stolen candy clearly visible through the fabric of her thin apron pocket, "That way, you would have no reason to be startled."

Abigail made a face. A mix of hurt and astonishment. The young girl would have done well in my period as a rising Disney starlet. I knew I should back down. I could practically hear Edward screaming in my ear, but I tuned it all out.

I saw Esme's posture change to submissive, and it angered me that this child thought she could go around behaving so poorly and just get away with it all. Get away with murder. But that was what she would become infamous for, was it not?

Don't push her, Bella.

"Ann is a dear friend of mine. I would never steal from her. She always gives me a treat when I come in. How awful it is to be accused of something. Stealing is a sin. I am sure you know who my uncle is and how hostile your allegations are. Tell her, Ann. Tell her," Abigail said pointedly, staring Esme down.

I looked over at Esme and saw her stature slightly shrivel from behind. I gave her a look, and her eyes silently told me to let it go.

A soft crunch from Abigail's boots caused me to look back, as she sauntered her way towards the exit, obviously feeling triumphant. I sighed, frustrated that Esme wouldn't stand up to this child, but just as I lost hope in her, she spoke up.

"Abigail, you are no longer welcome here. If you try to come into my father's store again, I shall have a word with your uncle and see to it that he knows everything you have done."

Her eyes narrowed, as she glared hotly at us. I could see her mind already working. I could see what I had done. I knew now that history would be changed because of my interference. Edward should never have brought me here.

The young girl with a heart full of hate did not counter Esme. In fact, she smiled at her and gave a small bow. It would only be a matter of hours before her plan would be put into place and begin the destruction of Salem, Massachusetts.

Twenty-five were set to die. Would I be the twenty-sixth? I felt nauseated. Not because I was sure to be named within a few short hours. I felt sick because I knew Edward would regret ever meeting me. Would he fix my mistake? Take me back to a time before we ever met and drop me off? Would I remember any of this?

I walked home from the small general store, my heart beating hard in my chest the whole way, as I thought of the look on Edward's face. Would he be angry? Disappointed? Irritated? A combination of all three, I would think.

I slowly walked in through the small wooden doorway and found Edward pouring over a weird tablet of some kind.

"There you are! I was worried. I was just about to come find you. I think I've may have located the book. Sarah Good has dodged me at every attempt, but after all my research, I believe she's the optimal person who'd have the ability to own my book."

I had never seen him so overjoyed before. It was a shame I would have to ruin this.

"Give me a week and we'll be out of here. Just in time, too…" he stopped, finally taking in my appearance.

I knew I must tell him, but I knew once I did, he would never look at me the same again, so I felt myself speaking on a different subject.

"Your mother came by and brought me soup. She's…so kind. Your father is a lucky man."

Edward looked confused, but he nodded his head.

"Yeah, he's one lucky bastard," he replied dismissively. "Why are you bringing this up?"

"Do you think he loved her? Or did he just…love her because that's what destiny saw for him?"

Edward was truly confused now.

"Of course, he loves her. He's an ass, but I'd never question his love for her."

"Do you think he was ever disappointed? Disappointed that he didn't get to pick? Disappointed that there wasn't any mystery? Did he ever regret the choice destiny…God…made for him?"

"Bella, what's this about? I highly doubt you care this much about my parents. Is this about us? Are you…concerned my feelings for you aren't genuine?"

I bit my lip, and after a few seconds, I shrugged and waved him off.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be asking these questions. I don't know what I'm thinking. I don't know why I care…"

I struggled, knowing how my rambling must have sounded to him. Edward followed me, which wasn't hard to do when the room was the size of a litter box.

"Bella, I believe in God," he began, pulling me to look at him, "…and I believe that he made you for me."

"You didn't have a choice…"

"I don't care," he cut me off. "You're perfect for me. I know that. Every day I spend with you, I know it more and more. I know why you were chosen. I'm sorry for my past behavior. I hate myself for it, and I feel more guilty than you could ever know."

"Please, don't feel guilty. You were right. You are right. I shouldn't have come along. I don't know what I'm doing. I'm a liability, and you would've been better off ignoring your God's wishes and changing the time changer rulebook, finding another who was worthy."

I felt myself choking up, but I pushed it back, as I wanted to say something, and I didn't want my silly tears messing it up.

"I just want you to know that I…I feel honored to have had this opportunity. I care for you deeply, and I'm so very sorry for letting you down. For not doing what I'd hoped I could do for you. I wanted to come here to help, and I just…mess everything up, and I don't care if it costs me my own life. I'm just so sorry that it may cost others…many others…their lives if you can't find that book in time…"

"Bella, what are you talking about? Honey…"

A harsh knock caused my heart to speed up.

Edward looked at the door and then slowly turned back to me. Unable to see him connect the dots and then the inevitable look of disappointment, I closed my eyes and flinched when the knock was accompanied by a strict voice yelling, "Mr. Knightly!"

"What is it? What's going on?" Edward whispered.

I opened my eyes, and tears be damned.

"Whatever happens…I need you to understand that this isn't your fault, and my life isn't your responsibility. Before, I was just…existing. You've shown me more to life than anyone before…"

The loud banging interrupted my thoughts.

"Mr. Knightly. Open this door. We have a warrant that you will adhere to!"

"Bella," Edward pleaded.

I walked toward the door and opened it for the group of gentlemen waiting on the other side.

"Goody Knightly. The young Williams girl has accused you of making a pact with the devil and witchcraft. You will come with us to the Salem dungeon to wait for your hearing."

I nodded my head solemnly and followed them out without giving Edward another look. Outside, a covered cart was waiting for me. They shackled my wrists before helping me into the cart. There was a small opening in the back for me to look out, but I feared for what I might see, so I focused on the dirty cart and tried to not gag at the smell. I felt myself quiver. I should have dressed warmer. If I had planned this out, I would have worn all my costumes.

I was led through the door of a dark stone and wood-bearing building, and then down steep steps, where I was met with a dark, dank room. If I thought the cart had smelled bad, it was nothing compared to this. There were no individual cells. Just one large hold. I looked around, and there were only a few people inside. All were huddled against the wall, trying to keep warm. No beds. No chairs. Nothing but a few stacks of hay.

I heard the dungeon door slam behind me. I wanted to go towards the small window with bars, hoping for the fresh air, but I saw that spot had already been reserved, so I found a small patch of hay to my left and slid down the wall. The shackles had not been removed. I began to scratch at my wrists and nearly jumped out of my skin when a rat ran across my feet. Thankfully, I refrained from screaming.

I had no hope for sleep that first night. I knew it would have been an impossibility. As the night went on, two others were brought down. Sarah Good and Tituba. Tituba, the slave to the Reverend Paris.

Sarah Good found a place far away from me, but I was surprised when Tituba made a spot on the post near me. I didn't want to stare, but I couldn't help myself.

I constantly rubbed my arms, trying to keep myself warm, but the gesture failed me. I stayed awake all night, wondering what Edward must have been thinking, wondering if he was coming up with a plan. I certainly hoped not. However, if Sarah Good did have the book he sought, perhaps her presence here would help his search. If it were up to me, I would hope he would find the book and then get the hell out of Dodge…or Salem.

Morning came, and it felt longer than any night I had experienced so far in my short life. I welcomed the sun, as it provided the warmth I had always taken for granted.

They brought around a bowl of watery porridge, and it didn't have any taste to it, but I ate it anyway, knowing I must keep up my strength. The worst part of my ordeal was having to squat over a bucket where flies had made their home in order to urinate. I found myself missing my outhouse and wondering if I could request to have my execution moved up.

The first few days were the worst. My thoughts were solely on Edward. Missing him. Wishing I could see him just once more. A few more women were brought down to the dungeon. No one spoke to one another, probably too concerned about their own fate and worried that, if they were seen conversing, they might give the authorities proof of their evildoings.

Tituba sat across from me still. She focused mainly on the small window throughout most of the day. I wanted to say something, but I was not sure what I could possibly say to begin a conversation.

I scratched at my scalp and hair constantly, always checking for wayward spiders and bugs. I constantly felt as if something was crawling on me.

I finally found a subject to speak to this woman on. After I was served my breakfast one morning, I slowly scooted over towards her. She looked at me as if I had lost my mind.

"I am not feeling very hungry. Would you like my portion?"

I held out the small bowl, and I saw Tituba's mouth drop open. Probably because someone of my stature would have never offered a slave this act of kindness. But I felt something. I felt like this was the person I must get to know. I still felt that the good Reverend Paris was the person who would have such a book, and who would know more than his own house slave?

Tituba slowly put out her hand, and I passed her the small bowl. Unable to know what to say, I hoped this gesture would allow her to begin to trust me.

"Isabella Knightly."

I looked over at the guard, worried why he had called on me. Would I be reprimanded for giving my meal away to a slave? I slowly stood up, which was difficult to do with my wrist shackles.

"Up the stairs," he ordered.

Were they taking me to my hearing already? My heart pounded, as I slowly took the steps. I was brought into a warm, clean room with no smell, and my mouth opened in surprise. My eyes watered at the sight of Edward.

"You have fifteen minutes."

The guard closed the door, and Edward pulled me into his arms. I knew how bad I must have smelled, so I felt a little self-conscious. I pulled back slightly and looked down.

"Are you mad?" I whispered.

He sighed and replied, "Of course, I'm mad. But…right now, I'm worried more than mad. You remember the Lord's Prayer?"

I nodded my head.

He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out some small, round pills.

"Take these."

"What is it?" I asked.

"They'll help keep you full. They're from the far future. A great invention, I must say. One of my favorites at the moment. Hide them in your dress and be sure no one sees you take them. One a day. That's all. I'll figure out how to get you out of this. I promise."

I took the small pills and placed them in my pocket. I shook my head. "Don't do anything stupid. Find your book and get the hell out of here. Don't worry about…"

"Are you out of your mind? Leave you here? Have the past five days caused you to go insane?"

"Find another vessel, Edward. Change destiny. Find someone more suitable."

Edward pushed back from me in anger. "Do you really think you mean so little to me? That I'd ever consider just abandoning you here? I won't leave the 1600's unless you're with me. Now, just listen up. You'll be called in for a hearing. Whatever the charges against you, you confess, and then they'll let you go. You may be asked to name others who are also involved in witchcraft. I'll give you some names of the damned…"

"No!" I snapped. I stepped back from him towards the door. "I've done nothing wrong. I will not confess to something I haven't done. And I'll be damned if I'll name another, whether their fate is already sealed or not. I refuse to be their executioner."

"Bella! You have no choice. They'll execute you!" he spat through his clenched teeth.

"I don't care. I'm not going to play Abigail Williams' game. Find your book and get out of here, Edward. Find another to bear your child. I brought this on myself, and I will not bend to this evil child!"

Edward grabbed my shoulders and shook me. "This isn't a game! You will die. Do you want me to take you away right now? I'll do it. I don't care what it does to the future. I'll snatch you up in the middle of your hearing if I have to. Confess, Bella!"

I pushed him away and pounded on the door behind me.

"Forget me, Edward."

The guard came in, and I quickly left Edward behind. I shook all the way back down into the dungeon. Even I was appalled at my stupidity, but I knew I could never damn another just so I could save myself.

I wanted to run and scream out my frustrations, hoping it would calm my heart that was beating hard and fast within my chest. I berated myself for how I had left things with Edward.

I let the tears slowly slide down my cheeks, as I made it down the steep steps. I looked up finally and saw that the small place against the wall that I had once occupied was now filled by another.

Esme slowly rose from off the floor, and I briefly wondered if she would slap me or attempt to kill me for bringing this down on us. But instead, she took my hands in hers and pulled me close.

"I'm so sorry, Esme," I whispered.

She shook her head and replied, "The good Lord will see us through."

Now more than ever, I didn't want to believe in a God who would allow this to happen. I wanted to slander her God, but I didn't, because…she was right. The good Lord would see her through. Carlisle Cullen would be coming for her. I was not sure when, but you had better believe I couldn't wait to have a word or two with him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yes. Yes. I know it has been a long while. I have a colicky baby and an elderly mother who fell and is bedridden. Three kids at home to take care of so as you can see, real life is a time suck. I do have every intention of finishing this story. I made myself stay up a few nights just to finish this chapter. I will try so hard to be on this but I can't promise you anything. However, I wonder. Would it be better for you to get the chapters as I finish them or would you like me to finish five chapters and then release them knowing it will be a lot longer through breaks? 
> 
> Thank you to DOLLYBIGMOMMA for taking the time to edit this.
> 
> Please everyone stay safe and be healthy.
> 
> Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters. Story is mine.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Even though Esme and I were approximately the same age, there was something about being in her warm, tight embrace that made me feel as if my world wasn't crashing down around me. She had a gift of being able to calm the scariest of storms.

I pulled back, and we returned to sitting against the wall. It was getting to the middle of the afternoon, the highpoint for us who resided in the cool, dank dungeon. It got warmer only a few more degrees, but it was essential. Esme and I took to huddling together for added warmth.

"You don't really believe there are witches?" I asked softly, afraid that even saying the word might cause some heads in here to turn.

Esme sighed and slowly shook her head. "I do not know. I hope not. I cannot imagine living in a world with an evil so close as to infect one of our own. I know you have not lived in Salem long, but we are all good people. I know you are not a witch. However, sometimes you say things that are strange and you know things about me that very few people know. You know my middle name. I have heard you call me by it."

My heart began to speed up. I was sure my face gave away the fear with which I was filled.

"You do not have to be scared. I know what you really are," she whispered, leaning in.

"What I really am?" I asked slowly. Where was she going with this? Did she already know about Time Changers? Did she know who I was? Who Edward was?

"You are an angel. Just like the one who visits me at night. He told me everything will be fine. That I would go through a trial, but he would rescue me if I had faith."

Oh great! Esme was looney tunes.

"An angel…how…how did you…? Who?" I sputtered.

"Yes, a beautiful man. It is all in God's plan."

It suddenly dawned on me to whom she might be referring. Was it possible this was how Edward's father lured her away from Salem to bring her into his past, present, and future? I wanted to ask more questions, but I thought it would be best if she continued to believe I was an angel. It was better to be an angel than branded a witch. At least I could explain away any misspoken words or actions on my silly part.

Lunch came, and I pretended to eat a few bites, eventually passing the food on to Tituba, who took it and gobbled it down before I could change my mind. Esme looked at my actions and smiled, probably believing that we angels didn't need to eat and saw my gesture as a godly one.

I didn't press Tituba just yet because I wanted to gift her a few more meals before I tried to speak with her. When no one was looking, I quickly swallowed one of the pills Edward gave me. My stomach, which had been rumbling from lack of food, finally ceased its growls, and the pains from hunger faded. As much as Edward angered me, I was happy for this gift.

Nightfall came, and I watched as every person inside the dungeon slowly curled up into small balls and snoozed off into dreamland. Unfortunately, I couldn't bring myself to find sleep. Too many troubling thoughts were dancing around in my head. Each thought more disturbing than the last.

A few hours had passed when the room began to stir. Not the occupants, but the elements around. Hay whooshed up and danced in the middle of the dungeon in a swirl of excitement. The pebbles on the floor began to shake, and the noise that came sounded as if I were next to a wind turbine.

Suddenly, I was not the only one conscious in the dungeon. Now, a trespasser stood before me.

He looked startled at seeing me stare up at him. However, he quickly came to his wits and dug into his pocket to pull something out and began to advance.

"Carlisle Cullen," I proclaimed.

Instantly, he stopped.

Dressed in a long, dark brown leather coat that looked worn, probably from his many travels, the blond-haired, blue-eyed man looked down at me with eyes that seemed to be scanning my being, as if he were taking mental notes.

He smiled and scoffed.

"Leave it to Edward to get involved with his destiny and ruin his jump by toting her along. He never was a good student."

I narrowed my eyes, offended for Edward. As much as I wasn't happy with Edward, meeting this man was something I had hoped for. It was time I gave him my two cents.

"Maybe that's because he didn't have a good teacher."

Carlisle straightened himself up and leaned back, seeming unsurprised by my catty nature.

"You have spirit. A spirit my son never had."

"Maybe that's because he didn't have a good father," I sneered.

Carlisle stepped back and shook his head, clearly irritated with my words.

"Would you like to educate me, child? Tell me how I should do my job? This isn't a game, sweetheart. This isn't about life and death. This is about lives and deaths. So many that I'm responsible for. So many that Edward chooses to be responsible for. You coming along may have negatively altered the course of human history, and yet, you use it as a field trip. If Edward had been wise, had he listened to me and learned his lessons, then maybe you'd be back in your boring home, living your boring life, and so many human lives wouldn't be at stake."

I stood up, ready to join the verbal sparring match.

"Let me ask you a quick question. It's my understanding that the future isn't set in stone, and it's constantly changing. Time Changers have come before you, and technically, more are still coming. Well, if that's true, then someone cleaned up after your mistakes, just as I'm sure someone in the future will clean up Edward's mistakes, am I right?

"My point is, he may have made a mistake in bringing me to Salem, but that mistake can be rectified. Do you know whose mistake can't be? Yours. When you decided that being a shitty father was the best course for the future of humankind, you made a huge mistake.

"Edward may love you. He may feel required to love you because you did, in fact, help raise him to be the man he became, but the damage you've done…always keeping him at arm's length, treating him as an employee rather than a son, that'll be your time changing mistake. Perhaps if you'd been decent, then maybe he wouldn't have made the mistakes you seem to find so abhorrent to your code."

Carlisle's jaw clenched, and he made a sound that was muffled in his throat. He relaxed his stance and shook his head once before pulling out something from his pocket and walking towards Esme. He ran his hand behind her ear and along her chin in a way that made me believe it was a gesture of care. Esme woke up at once, and Carlisle helped her up off the ground. Her eyes widened, and the smile that befell her face could light up even the darkest of dungeons.

"Hello, my love. We're almost there. Take this. It'll keep you safe," Carlisle said, placing a small item into the open mouth of a willing Esme. I wondered if he was giving her a food pill like the one Edward had given me.

"You came for me," Esme whispered.

"It's only a matter of days…" he looked over at me and then back at her, "Now sleep."

Once again, he ran his hand from the back of her ear to the front of her face, and she instantly fell back asleep and fainted in his arms. He placed her down on the floor gently and stood back up.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"Magic," he jested. "I'd love to share, but I worry if I do tell you, you'll wonder if it's something Edward might try on you. Especially if he finds you being uncooperative."

I scowled, but I refused to look away, hoping I looked threatening.

Carlisle reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, nearly translucent square paper.

"It helps leave suggestions in the mind. With this, I can get anyone, in nearly any time period, to do as I say."

I snorted, "So, that's how you get your women? You drug them?"

"I love her," he spat, offended by my implication. "I only do this so I can save her. Once she's away from this period, these silly, superstitious people, she'll know the truth."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure she will."

Carlisle looked as if he wanted to murder me, but his eyes only rang red for a few seconds before lightening. "You seem to think my son is the better man. He may be…but would you still believe he was the better man if you found out he isn't above using the tricks I've taught him on you?"

"He wouldn't…" I began to say, but I couldn't be sure if I believed that.

"Well…I'm not so sure, if you keep denying him what he really needs from you, he just might. He would've been smart if he'd just done it the moment he met you. Then, we wouldn't be here speaking. The Salem Witch Trials wouldn't be in jeopardy. The future wouldn't be in jeopardy. Once again, I give you a preponderance of evidence, and I'm sure your delicate nature is attempting to explain away my words. But in the end, whether you end up with a noose around your neck or changing the future with my son's thoughtless actions, you'll be forced to live with knowing that your joyride to the past was nothing more than a grave mistake."

That hurt.

"It was nice meeting you, Isabella Swan. I'm sure we'll meet again unless you refuse my son's help and end up as nothing more than a name on a search engine's list of Salem's victims."

He whooshed out just as he had entered…leaves and hay whirling, pebbles shaking. But instead of my curiosity, the only thing I felt was utter sorrow. No wonder Edward had turned out the way he had. Never again would I question his callousness or ill-tempered nature. That was all Carlisle. That man was infuriating enough to make Jesus swear.

The next morning, when Esme woke up, she seemed happier, but throughout the day, I would catch her rubbing her head. We chatted about idle topics, and every meal I would send Tituba's way.

Tituba didn't speak to a single person while being locked up. More and more people were filling the dungeon as the days went by.

At first, it was just one person, but then one became two and so on and so forth. Edward hadn't attempted to contact me again, and I was fine with it. Well, I was only fine with it because I was worried about what his father had said…that he would try and use one of his mind-control tricks on me. I didn't know what I would do if I found this to be true. I would be crushed.

Days had passed. Nights passed, and I found myself feeling darker and becoming depressed. Would my last moments be spent in a cold, dark, smelly, and hopeless place? Would my legacy be nothing more than a grave mistake or an addition to the names marked for death?

I began to wonder just how useless I could be when I finally caught a break.

I awoke with a jolt, my body realizing that I was about to fall over from my place on the wall. It was still early in the morning. I could tell because I was accustomed to knowing how the dungeon would look depending upon the hour.

I glanced around and found Tituba staring at me. For the most part, people weren't kind to her, possibly believing she was a witch or maybe because she was a slave.

"Morning," I muttered.

She grunted in response.

I looked around, and even though the dungeon was at nearly sixty-percent capacity, I still felt very much alone.

I sighed and stood up, wrapping a piece of my dress around me tighter for warmth. I slowly walked over and sat down across from Tituba. She seemed perplexed by this. I figured it was now or never. I had spent days giving her my leftovers from my meals in hopes she would talk with me.

Sarah Goode was on the other side of the dungeon and kept to herself. If Tituba didn't yield any results, then I would move on to Sarah next.

"You are a strange girl."

I didn't reply, but inside, I was breathing a sigh of relief that she had spoken first. It meant she was open to talking.

"But…you are kind, too."

"Thank you," I whispered. "I am sorry this is happening. I know you were close with the young Williams girl."

She scoffed. "I was not close to her. She is evil. I look into her eyes and see nothing. I tell her stories from my homeland in hopes to temper the devil within, and it does nothing but excite her. I sit here, on my way to the gallows, and she will bring death wherever she goes for the rest of her life."

I nodded along, not knowing where I should go with her confession.

"It does not make any sense. She is the niece of the good reverend. If there was ever a more…godly home…"

"Miss Williams, she has witnessed far too much for someone her age, but she is not completely to blame for her wickedness. Wickedness runs in her blood…deep in her blood," she whispered.

I bit my lip and looked down.

"I have said too much…" Tituba backpedaled.

"No," I quickly replied, hoping she wouldn't clam up. "I mean…I noticed something was off, but I did not want to say it. I did not want some to think I was a heretic with my thoughts."

It was now or never. Did I dare?

"He has a book…" I began, "…I have heard, there are things that reside within that would not paint the Reverend Paris in a good light with his congregation."

Tituba sat back further from me, as if to distance herself from the truth.

"I know not of what you speak."

She turned herself away, believing I would take the hint, but her denial only spurred me on further.

"You do know what I speak of. He has it. You are going to die on that hill, labeled as a witch, and he will go on with his secrets and lies, pretending you are the evil one. You will die for his sins."

"If anyone here is a witch, I am beginning to wonder if it is you!" she spat. "You give nearly all your food away, and yet, you stay the same weight. Maybe I will say you made me write my name in the devil's book. I will show them proof…"

"You can lie all you want," I hissed. "I have made no pact with the devil, and neither have you. You want to brand me a witch? Go ahead. I have made my peace with God. You are just afraid, and I understand that. But the Reverend Samuel Parris has a book that, if it were to come out in the light of day, it could save so many."

I didn't exactly lie. The book could save many, it just wouldn't save anyone in Salem, and it wouldn't save her.

Tituba wouldn't say anything further, but I could tell my words had shaken her. She would spend the rest of the day deliberating on what I had said.

I didn't offer her my leftovers. Instead, I thought it best to stay away and hope that, if I chose not to press any further, perhaps she would come to me.

Night came again, but I couldn't sleep. I began to shiver and play games in my mind, pretending I was on a white sandy beach with the hot sun overhead. What I wouldn't do to be transported out of here for even a few minutes of warmth.

Just as I thought of where I wished Edward would whoosh me out of here to, a different whoosh came. The leaves and hay whirled around. The pebbles shook, and then, there he was, not Edward, but the Time Changer I had come to scorn.

He stood tall and proud until he saw me, and then he deflated with a sigh.

"Yep, still here," I teased rudely.

"Still alive, I see. For now…"

"Why are you here again? You don't exactly come off as a romantic," I said dryly.

"And you seem to know me so well. You only know what my son has said about me. Which, apparently…"

"Our last encounter the other night didn't exactly paint a different picture," I interrupted, making sure he understood Edward wasn't wholly to blame.

"You couldn't understand this because you've never been in love. I didn't need to look through time to know she was the one. I felt it the moment we met. That's the thing about soul mates, when you know, you know.

"Did you feel anything for my son? Probably not…because if you had, I'd imagine you wouldn't be here right now. He wouldn't have brought you along in hopes that spending time with him would help you to fall for him and complete what destiny already foresaw. He would've been wise to use this on you the minute he saw you and save everyone a lot of grief," he replied, holding up one of his tiny squares.

Once again, he knelt down and awoke Esme. He fed her the pill, and then it was lights out within a minute for this apparent love of his life. I rolled my eyes.

I think what irritated me most about Carlisle Cullen was how he saw me as just a useless character in the fabric of time. We womenfolk were only good for one thing; bearing time changers.

"Same time tomorrow?" he smirked.

"Wouldn't miss it," I said sarcastically.

He stepped as if he were preparing himself to time travel, but then he froze.

"Want to know your future?"

I narrowed my eyes. Was he really asking me to go on a time jump with him?

He laughed shortly and said, "I've already seen what'll happen. I know how you end up…"

"I thought the future was always changing. If I were to start muttering Harry Potter spells, I'm sure they'd execute me tomorrow, which would instantly change the future you've seen."

"True…in fact, if I were to tell you, it could change instantly," he waved his hand, as if he was dismissing a thought, and then he began once more, "It's been a pleasure."

He smirked and then whooshed right on out of the dungeon.

I hated how much Carlisle got under my skin. I barely got any sleep that night, and instead of blaming it on my less than accommodating conditions, I chose to blame it on Carlisle.

I stared into my porridge the next morning. Esme chose to leave me alone, sensing my foul mood. Besides, as much as she was rubbing her head, I was sure she preferred the silence. It seemed Carlisle's magic mind-altering square gave her headaches.

A small pebble came rolling into view. I nearly missed it, being so completely lost in my thoughts. I looked up and saw Tituba trying to get my attention, and yet, attempting to be stealthy with her movements.

I grabbed the rest of my porridge and pushed myself up from the dirt floor, inching my way towards her. Thankfully, most of the prisoners seemed to give her space, so we could talk freely as long as we talked softly.

"You said the book…it could save me?"

I didn't respond, but it was still a lie of omission. Of course, it wouldn't save her.

"He hides it in the floorboards under his desk. I only found it when I was sweeping. He had forgotten to place the board down correctly."

I want to breathe a sigh of relief. At least Edward would find what he had come for.

"Thank you," I whispered. "I will get this to my husband. Thank you."

Tituba sat back against her part of the wall. I could tell she was wondering if she had done the right thing. I stood up and handed my food off to her before heading up the narrow staircase.

"This is Isabella Knightly. I wish to speak to my husband. I need to see him before I confess."

I wasn't sure if it would work. I waited on the stair for a few minutes before the door opened. They escorted me out and back to the room where I had last seen Edward. I waited and waited. If we had been in my time period, it wouldn't take this long. They would dial-up Edward on his cell phone, and I was sure he would drop everything before speeding off in his car to get down to the police station.

However, in 1692, they probably needed to roam the countryside in an attempt to find the man they called my husband, and then once they found him, he would come moseying in on horseback.

"Bella," Edward said my name as if it were a breath of fresh air when he came through the door.

I stood up from the small, uncomfortable wooden chair, not sure what I should do, since our last conversation hadn't gone so well.

"I'm sorry…"

"I'm sorry…"

We both spoke at once.

"I really am sorry. I shouldn't have lost my temper," Edward said.

"I understand. Believe me…after the past few nights, I completely understand."

He narrowed his eyes, confused.

"I believe I encountered your father…"

Edward huffed dramatically and stepped closer to me.

"About yay high," he said, holding his hand up to indicated his father's height, "blond hair, blue eyes, a huge, insufferable asshole?"

"Well, I didn't see his asshole, but yes, I completely agree."

"Let me guess, he probably said I should never have brought you, and I placed life and death in the balance, just so you could partake in a time-traveling field trip?"

"Lives and deaths," I corrected."But pretty much."

"I'm sorry," he apologized, shaking his head.

"He made me think a lot…"

"Oh, Bella, please, don't think about anything he said. Most of the time, he just likes to hear himself speak, and the rest of the time, he likes to say crap just to get to you."

I stepped back for every step he took forward. I was really self-conscious of the smell I probably gave off from lack of proper hygiene.

"Here's the thing, though. I just proved him wrong. I found your book."

Edward's good humor eyes suddenly looked serious.

"You did?"

"My good cellmate, Tituba, said you'll find the book in the floorboards under Samuel Parris's desk. You may have written him off, but as I've often thought, the most pious are usually the guiltiest."

Edward breathed a sigh and then closed the distance between us, throwing his arms around me.

"You did it," he whispered, squeezing me tighter.

I felt incredibly uncomfortable, knowing how bad I must have smelled.

"Well, go get it. What are you waiting for?" I said, pulling back from him.

His hands rested on my shoulders. His eyes roamed over my face, and for a few seconds, I was seriously worried he would attempt to kiss me.

"No, Bella. We're going to go get it!"


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

I wanted so badly to go with him to get the book from Reverend Parris' house, but I knew I couldn't just pop out of here.

"It's not possible, Edward. You said yourself, any foul play and they may think I truly am a witch. More innocent people could be condemned. I can't be selfish."

I pushed back from him, my hand resting gently upon his wrist.

"Oh, Bella, I only said that in the hope that it'd temper you. There are more compelling ways for our escape that don't even give off a hint of sorcery. No matter how far I travel, or where my journeys take me, I can always count on one thing."

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

"Money talks."

Edward took my hand and pulled me towards the thick wooden door. My hand firmly in his, he pulled out his leather pouch and banged harshly upon the surface. At once, it creaked open, and we were met with a discerning, middle-aged gentleman.

Edward handed the man the pouch, and he took a look inside before nodding once and stepping back to let us take our leave.

"Remember, Mr. Fairbanks, give us ten minutes before you bring attention to our escape," Edward conferred.

This Mr. Fairbanks didn't utter a word, and Edward didn't wait for an answer.

Edward has thought out his plan well. He had placed our cart on the side entrance and told me to lie down in the back and pull the blanket there over my head. I snuggled in deep, but I couldn't help but gag at the horrid stench that must have been coming from the blanket.

"Edward, what's that smell?" I whispered up at him.

"Be quiet. Not now. Just don't move too much. And keep the blanket over your head."

I did as I was told, but I found myself gagging. I tried to imagine what could possibly be emitting such a putrid odor. After suffering days in a dank dungeon, surrounded by many who hadn't bathed and had used the same bucket in the corner to relieve themselves, I couldn't imagine anything more horrifying than that.

I was wrong.

The cart bumped along, and every rock we hit seemed to send a violent jab straight into the middle of my back. I had to say, if I did manage to survive this, I didn't think I would miss the unpaved roads and harsh transportation.

The blanket was being shifted from the rocking and jumbling of the cart. I could tell Edward had picked up speed, so I decided to venture a look up at the sky and hoped to score some fresh air.

I pushed the blanket down slightly and was met with a lovely sky, full of bountiful clouds. It seemed as if they threatened Salem with a downpour that surely would come before nightfall.

The stench was still prevalent, but at least it was now manageable. My head fell to the left, and I saw a suspicious lump beside me. Curiosity always told us it killed the cat, but my hand still traveled up and began to tug on the feed bag.

I gasped and had to reign in a scream, as I saw a woman's face, tortured and decaying, lying beside me. Her head bumped along and ultimately fell to the side, staring up at me with glassy dead eyes.

"Dammit, Bella. Can't you ever just do what you're told?" Edward chastised me.

"Pardon me. I didn't realize you had a leg to stand on when you laid me beside a corpse and expected me to take it in stride," I snapped.

Edward slowed his pace with the horse.

"They'll ensure our departure from this land is met with more answers than questions. Now, put that blanket back over your head. We're reaching the good reverend's dwelling, and you need to stay out of sight and silent until I return."

"And why should you be the one retrieving the book? I'm the one who learned of its location. Let me see this through," I protested.

Edward sighed, irritated, and looked back to me once more.

"Because you're a criminal who's supposed to be locked away. If I'm found out, I'm merely a resident who, at the worst, is pilfering. Besides, I don't recall you having powers to appear and disappear at will."

I gave him one last scornful eye before throwing the putrid blanket back over my head and lying down fully. Edward slowed his cart and gave me one more word of warning before disappearing into Samuel Parris' home.

After he left, however, I shimmied my way over, trying to distance myself from the corpse. I was sure Edward hadn't been gone long, but for me, it might as well have been a lifetime. Every foreign sound had me on edge. My heart began to race when I would hear another cart pass by or a person's voice.

It took everything in me to not give myself away, and that was no easy feat when covered with a woolen blanket that seemed to mess with my allergies.

I felt the cart begin to move and gasped in fear before Edward pulled off my blanket covering.

"You might as well come on up. It's time to make our final curtain call for Salem, Massachusetts."

"Are you sure?" I asked, wondering if he had lost his mind.

"Definitely. We need to be seen fleeing the scene. I'll tell you more as we go," he said, reaching out for me.

I took his hand, and he helped me up to come sit next to him. It was when I stood that I saw not one corpse, but two. A gentleman who seemed to be approximately Edward's age lay near the woman.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" I hissed.

Edward laughed. "Oh, Bella. This is the fun part."

I settled beside him and looked around.

"Where's the book?" I snapped.

"Don't worry, I've already returned it home."

He pulled the cart out onto the main thoroughfare and picked up the pace. Suddenly, we were spotted by the magistrate, who instantly pulled out his musket and began to charge at us, yelling and attempting to compel us to stop.

Edward picked up steam, slapping the reigns and yelling at the horse to go faster.

"So…what, exactly, is this big plan of yours?" I asked loudly over the ruckus coming from our wooden wheels.

"Well…you see that cliff up ahead?"

I looked out, and about three hundred feet in front of us, I saw the edge of the land.

"Uh huh," I managed.

"We're going to make a jump for it," Edward said matter-of-factly.

"What?" I screamed.

The horse was going faster and faster. I looked behind us, and we had maybe ten men in quick pursuit. Edward let go of the reigns and placed his arms around me.

"Don't forget to scream," he teased.

The horse went over the ledge, and the cart flew through the air. I obliged Edward's request and began to scream away. He pulled me close to him, and instantly, I was transported from one whirlwind into another, as he shot us away from the 1600s.

It felt as if we were in a wind turbine. The pressure was so intense, I could not keep up my screams, so I tucked myself into Edward's chest and waited for the god-awful rollercoaster to end.

Just when I thought I might not be able to breathe another breath, the sensation ceased, and Edward and I landed, hitting something soft.

We were back in the room with the rose wallpaper at his parents' house. My head was still spinning, even though my body knew we had finished our descent.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked.

I couldn't answer. Mostly because I didn't know if I would vomit or faint. I kept my eyes closed instead and waited out the aftereffects of the time jump.

"I'm going to send my mother up. She'll help you bathe…" he began to say, getting up from the bed.

I reached out, my hand landing on his wrist. "Please…don't leave," I croaked.

My eyes opened, begging him. Edward slowly sat down and obliged my request.

"You should bathe…not because you smell, but because it can help with the headaches and spinning," he explained, embarrassed.

I nodded and hated the sensation.

"Would you help me?" I asked.

I was startled by my forwardness. A part of me wished I could take it back. Jump through time and undo my request.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked.

Now was the time to tell him I was merely joking, but my head was nodding before my lips could make that mistake.

"Stay here," he whispered.

I closed my eyes and tried to stop the spinning, but now, my heart was racing, so I was not sure how much it might help to calm me. I wondered if Edward would just help me in and then stay behind while I cleaned myself, or would he join me?

I sniffed my shoulder, and as romantic as it would be for Edward to join me, I doubted swimming around in my grime was the equivalent to flowers and candlelight on the whole romance spectrum.

Edward had the water running in the room next door, but it didn't sound like it was filing a tub. No, the spatters matched that of a shower spray.

Edward came back and held out his hand.

"You must believe I really am a witch to think I recovered from that jump so quickly."

He laughed softly.

"No, I'll help you. Just trust me."

He slid his hands beneath my back and picked me up with ease, bringing me to my feet, but my legs were like jelly. I stumbled into the large bathroom, and he positioned me in front of the sink.

"Hold on," he ordered.

It took everything in me to lean against the sink and not fall to the floor. I felt him begin to undo my back buttons, and my dress fell to my feet. I still had layers on, and I would have blushed as he undid those layers, but I hadn't the energy.

His hands left me, and my legs began to quiver. I only had the shift left, and then I would be free from the confines of the 1600s. I raised my head so I might glance upon myself in the mirror. A funny feeling, since I hadn't had the ability to do so for so many weeks.

I immediately noticed how much thinner I appeared. My hair was a mess. Even with Charlie raising me on his own, I would have never allowed myself out of the house with it looking the way it did now.

I was covered in dirt, but I knew that even without a reflection.

My eyes suddenly caught movement from behind my right shoulder, and I forgot every imperfection I bore. Edward was naked. Complete and perfect. The time away had been fair to him. Very fair.

My breath caught, as I watched Edward lean down and pick up his trousers from off the tile floor. The blush I couldn't be inconvenienced to find was now covering my whole body, I was sure of it.

I looked into the mirror at my face, and I could tell that, even under all the grime, it had changed colors. My legs began to wobble, and Edward reached out to stabilize me.

His piercing green eyes caught mine in the mirror. He moved his hands slowly down my sides, before they reached the hem of my shift, his fingers dancing upon my bare thighs. Edward's eyes asked for my permission before he pulled the cloth up and over my head. The weakness from my legs was now absent.

I took in the sight of us, our bare skin touching upon one another. I wanted to appreciate everything about this moment, but my body had a different opinion. I began to shake again and reached out to grasp the sink before I fell, but Edward didn't let that happen. His hands grasped my hips to steady me, and he accidentally brushed himself against my backside.

My eyes opened wide in shock, but I didn't dare look at him for fear the embarrassment would read all over my face. Edward straightened me up and turned me around, walking me toward the hot sprays. We entered, and the water pressure and temperature, something I had always taken for granted, left me to collapse and groan loudly. Edward's arm around my back caught me.

"Put your hands around my neck and don't let go. I know this is hard, but really, you'll get your strength back so much faster the harder you work."

I did as he said and ended up resting my head against his firm chest. As much as I had looked forward to sharing this time with Edward, I really was not sure what I appreciated more in that moment. This hot shower could bring a vampire back to life.

Edward weaved his hands through my hair, pulling my head off his chest, as he massaged shampoo into my scalp.

"Oh, my god," I moaned.

"I knew I was good," he joked.

"If this is as far as we went, you'd be the best I ever had."

Edward threw his head back and laughed, unlike anything I had ever seen from him.

"I think we can aim a little higher," he replied. He pulled my hands apart and turned me around and had me refasten them on the bar in the shower.

A soapy washcloth started at my neck and glided down my front. My head involuntarily fell back, as his fingers made a pass across my nipples. Edward lay soft kisses down my neck.

"Oh, Bella," he whispered. "You're perfect in every way."

I tried to shake my head, but the washcloth paused between my legs.

"Oh, god yes," I begged softly.

He began to wash me.

"Yes. Thank you, God." He said it so quietly I nearly missed it.

I opened my legs to allow him further access, but it was a clear mistake. My legs gave out, and I began to fall. The slippery surface caused my blunder to even take Edward out, and we both crashed to the shower floor.

"Oh, my god, I'm so sorry," I apologized, totally embarrassed, as I rubbed at my hurt butt where I had landed hard.

Edward laughed and shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry. We should've stuck with a bath."

"You were right with this idea. It scared me to think of you swimming around in my jailbird filth," I said, cringing.

"Let's finish up and get you to bed, Miss Swan."

Edward popped up off the shower floor, and I would admit, I hated him a bit, as I was filled with jealousy that silly three hundred year plus jumps didn't turn his body into a pile of goo.

He finished washing us quickly then wrapped me in a large towel. Instead of leading me back to the bedroom, he simply whisked me off my feet as if I were a cloud and delivered me onto the velvety comforter.

My eyes slipped closed. Between the fall and the time jump, I didn't care if I lay cold and unclothed. I was done.

Thankfully, Edward attended to me until I was tucked under the covers.

"Please, stay," I mumbled.

Silence.

It pained me to open my eyes, but I finally did, and I saw Edward contemplating.

"Never mind," I said, rescinding my offer.

"I want to, Bella, but I have a lot to do," he began.

"You're not going on another jump already?" I asked, afraid that he was going to leave so soon.

"No, not another jump, not just yet, but now that I have the book, I need to do some research."

I patted the bed and reached out for him.

"Come on, Edward. We were just stuck for weeks in the past. Can you not give me one night? I won't…do anything. I just want to lay with you."

He sighed and retreated to his side of the bed.

"You're far too adept in the art of persuasion."

He pulled the covers back and lay down. This was the first time I felt absolutely comfortable with him. I snuggled into his arms, as he opened them freely to receive me.

It only took minutes before I was out. Edward could have left anytime thereafter, and I would never have known. I had many dreams. Many troubling dreams. Dreams or nightmares, I wasn't sure into which category they fell.

When I finally did wake, I wasn't sure what time, what day, or what era I was in now. My head still ached, but at least the spinning feeling wasn't prevalent. My body wasn't as weak as before, either.

A knock came on the door.

"Come in?" I said, not sure who it would be.

It was Esme. The minute she opened the door, it felt as if I was greeting an old friend.

"Esme," I whispered.

"Oh, Bella. I've been waiting nearly forty years for this reunion."

She came over and set down a tray of food on my bed and then reached out to put her arms around me. I happily reciprocated.

"When I saw you last, I wanted to tell you. I was so overly excited, but I knew I mustn't," she explained.

"So very strange, this world I've entered," I replied. "I don't know if I could've kept it a secret if I were you."

She shook her head once and handed me a bowl of oatmeal.

"When you escaped from the jail, they told me you'd died in a cart accident. I was beside myself. Carlisle came that evening and set into motion what was to be. He knew I couldn't be in the jail much longer, distraught for the loss of my friend. He gave me a special pill that helped me appear dead to the authorities. After he brought me into the future, it took him months to explain everything. He told me you weren't gone, and that we'd meet again someday. I've been waiting for this moment."

I ate the bland food provided. No doubt, it was a special menu to help me recover.

"What day is it? How long have I been here?" I asked.

"You've been asleep for nearly a day and a half. You needed your rest. That was an awful long way to come back from."

"Where's Edward? Did he leave again already?"

"No, honey. He's down in his study. He'd never leave without saying goodbye unless there was a good reason, I've learned."

I was so thankful for Esme. If anyone knew what it was like to be with a time changer, it would be her. I had finally accepted my role in Edward's destiny. I was ready to be what he needed me to be. I would bear his son if that were what destiny required. My confidence was fueled by knowing Esme would help me along and be my close confidant.

It took a few days for the headaches to go away, but I didn't mind them too much, since I spent most of my time in Edward's parents' home, enjoying the comforts I had become accustomed to.

Edward would come around for a meal or two, but rarely would he stay for longer than an hour. And as much as I was ready to be physical with him so we might finally complete the cycle, he didn't show much interest after that night in the shower.

I spent a lot of time sleeping, but when I found the energy, I would head outside and walk the grounds. I would head down the long path to the mailbox, so I could bring the mail in for Esme. I never saw Carlisle, nor did I ask about him.

"Bella?"

I had pulled the mail out from the square iron box with the golden one-zero-four painted upon it. I looked up towards the house, and there he was. Edward caught me off guard, and I nearly dropped the contents of my hands.

"There you are. Are you leaving?" I asked.

He sighed.

"I'm sorry. I know I've been distant. Please, don't think it's because of you. I just…usually after a recovery jump, I have a lot of work to do, and I knew you'd need time to recuperate."

"So…you're not rethinking…us?" I cringed just saying the small yet vital word.

He came closer and placed a hand upon mine.

"No, Bella. I'd never rethink…us," he said the word pointedly.

Edward stepped forward and brought my face to his. This time, I did lose the contents of my hands. As the mail dropped to the ground, I wrapped my hands around his neck to join in the kiss.

We pulled apart, and I was about to tell him I was ready, but he beat me to the first word.

"There's something I want to show you."

He leaned down and picked up the fallen letters. He looked me over and seemed to approve of the soft blue dress Esme had let me borrow.

"Come on a jump with me," Edward said.

I wasn't expecting that request.

"So soon? I…I…where are we going?"

He shook his head and waved his finger mischievously.

"Ah-ah, Miss Swan. That's a surprise."

He pulled me into his arms before I could either agree or disagree, and just like that, we were jumping. Thankfully, this jump didn't seem to last very long. I was most appreciative of that because I didn't want to take another week to recover.

Edward held me tight for a few minutes while my head slowed down.

I opened my eyes and saw tall pines.

"Where…?"

"Just come with me," he said, taking my hand.

We walked out of a forest and towards a tiny diner. The first thing I noticed was the cars. Not completely old-fashioned, but they were definitely not from my present time. The next thing I noticed was the clothes. Not completely different than what I was used to, but still…different.

We walked into the restaurant, a small place with probably ten tables total.

"Dining in?" a waitress greeted us.

"Yes, please. A seat by that window, if possible," Edward replied.

The waitress walked us over to the table Edward had indicated, and we sat down. I looked around, taking it all in. Perhaps he had brought me to this place for a first date. Seemed a bit odd, but mostly, I was simply curious as to why he had chosen this place now.

"Are you going to tell me what year it is or not?" I asked as we got comfortable.

Edward looked to me with his beautiful, sparkling eyes and smiled out the side of his mouth.

"It's 1989."

I looked around and tried and think of why he had brought me to 1989.

"I could never have succeeded in Salem without you. I wanted to do something nice for you, and while I can't give you what you really want, I'd hoped this could be somewhat of a consolation gift."

I narrowed my eyes, trying to understand.

"Look over there," he nodded his head towards a table a few feet away.

I looked toward the young couple who seemed to be drinking milkshakes. My breath caught in my throat. My hands trembled, and I couldn't help the tears that overcame me.

It was my parents.


	15. Chapter 15

I would guess you were probably thinking that we were coming to the close of my extraordinary tale of time travel. In some ways, I kind of wished it were true. I had Edward, and he had me. We were on our way to making a baby, one who would carry on the time-traveling tradition.

I was so naive.

Naive to think it would all be so easy. Fall in love. Have a baby. Live happily ever after.

I was such an idiot.

I sat in the diner, staring at my parents with a dopy little smile gracing my lips and the glisten of tears in my eyes. I had never met my mother, and yet, there she sat, looking the picture of perfection.

Edward had not only delivered my father but the first time I would ever set eyes on the woman who brought me into this world. My whole life, I had wondered what she would be like. Would she smell nice? Would her laughter make me smile? Was she as beautiful as the photos had captured?

"I know this isn't the same. I'm sure you wanted the chance to hug your father even once more, but this is what I could deliver…"

"It's perfect," I said with a shaky breath. "Truly. This is the best moment of my life," I let out a small, nervous giggle. "I'm staring, aren't I?"

"Maybe just a little, but that's to be expected," he replied.

The waitress walked up to the table, effectively cutting off my view.

"Can I get you something, dears?"

Edward pretended to look over the menu. I stuttered and was surprised to even see the menu sitting in front of me, which had been there this whole time.

"Oh…I…uh…I don't even know if I can eat anything. I'm just so nervous," I babbled.

"First date jitters?" she asked.

I laughed and looked at Edward. "I guess this is a first date. Would you call it that?"

The waitress looked confused.

"I think…I'd call it a beginning," Edward replied, looking into my eyes. He handed his menu to the waitress and added, "I think we'll have what they're having. Looks good, doesn't it?"

He nodded his head towards my parents, and I looked around the tall girl to see the milkshakes in front of them. My mom laughed at something my father said, and then she took a sip from the thick straw.

"It does," I said, handing over my menu.

The tall waitress left, and I couldn't help but return my focus to my mother and father.

"I'm sorry. I'm being rude. I just can't help it," I said, shaking my head. "Truly, Edward. You've shown me the worst…" I said, thinking of Dachau, "…and now, you've shown me the absolute best sight I could ever see. My mother. She's…everything and more."

Edward reached out and took my hand in his.

"I'm happy you're happy. I wanted to do something nice for you. You deserve it after everything you've endured. Not only Salem in the 1600s, but Salem and prison. Salem and witches. You did it, and not only that, but you managed to find me my prize."

I bit my lip and blushed at his praise.

"The book...did you do what you needed to with it? I know you were working hard."

"Well, I had to go through its contents and decide what needed to be seen in the future and what should be lost. Every page carried a drawing of a plant and all its properties, including the year of when the plant was last seen. Some are still around to this day, and some are extinct. Unfortunately, the final task for now will take me away for quite some time.

"I planted the book in Ani, Turkey. The excavation will take place in the late 1800s, and the book will be shipped off to a museum and praised for its enlightening contents. I'm to travel back to when the plant was last seen and take samples, so I can time travel to various periods in time and make sure the plant survives. I have no idea how long I'll be gone."

I swallowed the huge lump in my throat. Suddenly, my parents were forgotten. Edward had brought me here to tell me he was leaving, and he made it quite clear that I would not be going with, since he was to time hop quite a bit. Enough to not want me to go and slow him down with my limitations.

"Oh," I sadly replied.

My hand slid out of his, as the waitress returned with our shakes. She placed one down in front of me, and I stuck the straw in my mouth, happy for the distraction and unable to look up at my table companion.

"Bella…"

"No, I understand," I said shortly.

"I wish I could take you."

I waved him off. "Don't be silly. Time travelers are supposed to be firstborn male…not firstborn male and the woman they procreate with."

"Bella!"

"I'm sorry. I…I need to see to a restroom."

I jumped up from the table and quickly headed past my parents toward the restroom. I ran straight to the sink, and like a cliché, I broke down in front of the mirror.

I was so naive.

I was not sure how long I spent shedding tears. Probably longer than I cared to admit. The restroom door opening was the only thing that would get me to stop. Immediately, I turned on the water and began to wash off my face, embarrassed for making a scene in a public place, no matter what year I was in.

"Are you okay?"

My heart stopped to see out of the corner of my eye my mother standing behind me looking concerned. Would it be inappropriate to wail and hang onto her, hoping she could take all my problems away with a single hug? Probably.

"I'm sorry. I'll be out of your way in a minute," I said, my voice wavering from speaking to the woman I had dreamed of speaking to my whole life.

"I saw the gentleman out there with you. He looks upset, too. I hope everything is all right."

I backed up from the sink and blotted my tears with my wet paper towel.

"Oh, uh…he was just telling me that he's…" I searched for an explanation, "…to be deployed. I'm just scared and…heartbroken."

My voice cracked, and it brought on a whole new wave of tears.

"I'm sorry. That must be so hard. My boyfriend is working for the sheriff's department. Every day when he goes out, I feel as if there's a breath held in my chest. The phone rings, and I worry it'll be a call telling me he's hurt or worse. It's silly. Nothing ever happens around here, and yet, I still worry."

I nodded, unable to come up with a response.

"Look, I know it's not much, but…you want to know what I think?"

I nodded again, daring to dream I would receive advice from my mother of all people.

"It doesn't matter how far away a person may go. They could be worlds away, but somehow, they'll always find their way back. Love conquers all. One way or another, if you and your gentleman are meant to be...are soul mates…nothing will keep you apart."

I let out the breath that had been trapped in my chest. I was amazed at how appropriate her advice was. I wiped off the remaining tears that blemished my cheeks and gave her a smile.

"I'm Isabella, by the way," I said.

"Isabella. What a beautiful name, I love it. I'm Renee."

"I know this is going to sound completely inappropriate…but can I get a hug?"

I would have been embarrassed with my request, but I figured, what the hell did I have to lose? I would be out of this time period soon, and my unusual request would be lost in the past.

She smiled and brought me into her arms. My mother was kind. My mother would give advice to a complete stranger in a restroom and then hug the weirdo girl. This told me everything I needed to know about the woman I had never met.

I shut my eyes tight to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. She would still think I was upset about Edward. She would never know how extraordinary this hug was. A daughter from the future, able to appear in the past, and get the one thing she had always wanted. And Edward had given me that.

We pulled apart, and I thanked her. I felt better.

I returned to the table and found Edward looking as if he had spent the whole time pulling his hair out.

"You didn't say anything…" he began, noting my mother's appearance back at her table.

I shook my head and gave him a smile. "I know the rules, Edward," I assured him, and he let a sigh of relief escape. "I'm ready to go. I got what I needed and so much more."

We left the forgotten shakes on the table and stood. I looked over to my parents one last time and nodded my head at my mother's smile before leaving.

I walked towards the forest from where we had come, Edward following a few paces behind. When we were back to our original landing spot, I turned to face him.

"I'm ready to go back. Thank you for this. I'll never forget what you gave me."

He walked forward with his arms open, and I walked to him, ready for him to jump us back to my future, but instead, he just hugged me. He finished with a soft kiss on my hair. I looked up into his eyes, and just as I went to say something more, we were off.

Edward pulled me tightly to him, and it wasn't but a few seconds when our journey ended. I looked around, even though my head was still slightly spinning, and noticed we were back inside my small, one-bedroom home. For some reason, I'd just thought he would take me back to his parents' house. I felt a stab of disappointment lurch in my heart. I didn't want him to leave. This was all happening too soon.

"It's as if we never left. I brought you back to your time, only a minute after we left for Dachau," he explained.

I applied pressure to my head and sat down on my small couch.

"How long was I gone for?"

He took in a breath and seemed to think the days over in his head, searching for the correct amount.

"Nearly three months."

"Wow. I feel like before never even happened. I was only gone a few short months, but now that I'm back to my time, it feels as if it's the wrong life. Does that make any sense?"

Edward bent down on one knee in front of me, so I could look him in the eyes.

"Absolutely. Let me help you to bed. You might need to call off work for a few days."

I took his hand, and he walked me to my bedroom. How was this my bedroom? It looked staged. Who lived in this impeccably kept place? Not a picture on the wall or a frame on a bedside table of a loved one. If a stranger had come here, they might think it was a rental house. I felt as if I'd had no identity before. Before Edward, I was just a wisp, and now, how could I go back to my mundane life after living what I had?

Edward left me on the bed, as I pondered my sad, dismal life. He returned with a long white nightdress. Even my clothes bored me.

"Want help?"

I lifted my arms, and he expertly undressed me and then slid the soft nightdress over my arms and head. I ground my teeth for what I knew was coming.

"Don't be sad. You're going to go for a few months…maybe a year or so…thinking you'll never see me again. You'll live your life and be happy, Bella. I want you to be happy. But I promise you, I'll come back, and when I do, I'll come back to this moment, and all you'll have lived through will be rewritten, and you'll never even remember it."

He squeezed my hand in his, and I gave into the desperation and flung my arms around him.

"God, please, don't go," I whispered. "I don't want to go months…or years…without seeing you. Can't you check in whenever you can? Can't you take me part of the way?"

He pulled my arms from around his neck and held them firmly in front of us.

"Please, don't make this harder on me," he begged. "You have no idea…"

He reached his hand out and caressed the side of my face. He brought me closer to him and rested his forehead on mine.

"I never really expected to fall in love with you. I love you, Bella. Whatever happens, please, always know that truth."

I cried and pushed myself closer.

He brought my chin up with his finger and began a deep, feverish kiss that only made me cry harder. His eyes were tight, unable to look at me. He shook his head and let go of me completely, stepping back. Before I was able to get to him, he vanished.

I fell to the floor, a sobbing mess, crying out for him, begging him to come back, but knowing he couldn't hear me.

"Please…please, don't do this to me. Please…"

And then, as if he could hear me through time and space, he was back.

On the floor, he pulled me to him, and we cried together. He held me tight, and I held him tighter. This way, if he left again, at least I would go with him.

He pulled my face to his and began a kiss that wouldn't end. I maneuvered myself to straddle him, our lips never leaving one another. I picked myself up a little and rubbed myself against him. He broke the kiss then and pulled me up with him and immediately began shedding his clothes. As he unbuttoned his shirt, his lips landed back on mine, while I tried to rid myself of my panties.

Once his shirt was off, as were my underwear, he reached for the nightdress and brought it up in one swift move, leaving me completely bare.

I laid down, as he rid himself of his trousers. Only seconds passed without touching one another to get these irritating tasks done, but when he joined me, he wasted no time and shoved himself fully into me.

He lifted my leg and began to pound into me over and over. It had been so long since I had been with another, and it took me a minute to adjust to his barbaric lovemaking.

Edward's teeth bit and gripped my nipple. I let out a small yelp, and he only picked up his pace. His fingers ran through my hair on my head, and he finally let go of my breast to look me in the eyes.

"I love you."

I wanted to reply to his sentiment, but he was hitting just the right spot. My back arched, and I let out a very unladylike scream and curse word as I came hard.

I'd swear I saw him smile before burying his face in my neck. He kept pushing, and I widened my legs, hoping to give him deeper access, so he, too, might feel the overwhelming joy I was experiencing.

He roughly grabbed my neglected breast and pinched hard, as he grunted and filled me.

His breathing slowed near my neck, and he pulled out and flopped down beside me.

His hand was on my stomach, rubbing gently, and our legs were still tangled together. I let go of a slow, satisfied breath and stared up at my ceiling fan.

"You could almost say, it's taken us centuries to get here," I joked softly.

Edward rolled onto his side and put his head up on his hand. He ran his other hand over the soft skin of my stomach again, caressing it reverently.

"And worth every minute."

His hand left my stomach and reached to brush my wayward locks from my face.

"I'm sorry about…earlier. I do love you, Bella," he said sincerely, almost as if he was trying to convince me.

"I know. I love you, too," I whispered. "I wish I were stronger. Strong enough to tell you to go. I wish I knew your mother's secret. How she can stand to lose your father for so much of the time…"

"He always comes back to the minute after he leaves, so he erases all the time spent apart. My mother just thinks he goes and comes back nearly instantly. She never remembers the months on end of silence and lonely suffering. That's what I wanted for you. To erase the hard part."

I snuggled into his arms and lay my head on his chest.

"We'll figure out something," I said.

He ran his fingers through my hair and didn't reply.

I would admit, there was something pleasant about being back in one's own bed. My flannel sheets were just the thing to ease me back into my present and get rid of all the headaches that came with time travel, letting me drift into a deep sleep.

When I did wake, there was a loud banging, but it wasn't from inside my head. Once I worked out that the harsh, repetitive sound wasn't an aftereffect from jumping to and fro in time, my eyes opened to see my ceiling fan and reminded me what time period I was in.

I reached my hand out, finding a cold, empty spot beside me, and it started my heart. The banging sound continued. Before I managed to work myself up, I stumbled out of bed and towards the door. I then realized I was still naked and grabbed a robe and covered myself quickly, so I could get rid of the nagging caller and get back to investigating Edward's whereabouts.

Don't freak out, Bella. Don't freak out.

I unlocked all the locks and pulled the door open while rubbing my head from the tiredness.

Alice pushed her way through, screeching and nearly sending my head straight into a full migraine.

"Holy shit! There you are! I swear, Bella, I was this close to filing a report! You didn't show up to work yesterday or today. You didn't call out. What in the hell happened?"

"What day is it?"

"What day is it?" she repeated my question. "Bella, it's Thursday."

"Thursday?"

"Oh, my god. Were you roofied?" she asked, concerned.

I looked around and then realize I had been asleep for well over a day and a half. Where was Edward? Was this because of the time jump? I'd slept so hard that I hadn't even woken up to eat or go to the bathroom?

"No…I, uh…food poisoning. I spent yesterday in my bed and the bathroom. I'm sorry. I should've called," I attempted to lie.

Alice looked to breathe a sigh of relief. She clutched her chest and deflated.

"Where did you pick up food poisoning from? I need to know, so I can stay clear of that place."

I wanted her to leave. She needed to leave, so I could get back to freaking out.

"It was some old salmon in my freezer. I should've known better. You know what? Just talking about it…" I made a face, as if I were about to puke once again, and Alice immediately stepped back.

"Oh, my god. I should stay and help you…"

"No!" I nearly screamed in her face. "I…uh…I don't want anyone to see me like this. It's embarrassing," I whispered. I walked back to my front door and held it open for her. "I'll probably take tomorrow off as well. I'm sorry, Alice."

She walked through and stood on my porch.

"Okay, I'll tell Mr. Cullen. That is, if he should decide to show up. Maybe he ate bad salmon, too."

I felt my heart constrict upon hearing his name. I ground my teeth to keep myself from bawling.

"Mr. Cullen?"

"Yeah, he didn't show up, either. Yesterday, I entertained silly fantasies that maybe you two finally hooked up. In fact, I wouldn't have been upset if he'd answered the door dressed as you are."

"I really need to go, Alice. I'll see you on Monday."

I quickly closed the door before any amount of leaking could occur from my tear ducts.

"Edward?" I said quietly.

I rushed back to the bedroom and looked in my closet. I looked in the bathroom and under the bed, as if there was some logical reason why he would be in any of those locations.

I went out to the kitchen and looked around. I looked for any clue of where he would have gone. What he was doing. He couldn't have just left, could he?

As the moments passed, I began to feel the panic lessen, only to be replaced with dread and despair.

He couldn't have left me. He wouldn't do this to me. He loved me. Edward loved me.

I returned to my bed and flopped into it. I fluffed my pillow and slid back under the covers, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation. I wanted to cry, but my tear ducts were on strike. They told my brain they didn't need to work. He would come back.

My hand slid over the place where Edward had been lying before I had fallen asleep. My fingers slipped under the covers, and that was when I felt something foreign in the sheets. It crinkled from the pass of my hand. I pull the sheet down and saw a small piece of paper.

I instantly grabbed it and pulled it up before my eyes.

My face fell, and I let out a hefty breath that didn't return. I couldn't breathe. Such a simple task, and yet, I couldn't find within myself the ability to do it. My hands shook, causing the small note to fall from my fingers, landing in my lap. The two small words on it looked up at me, mocking me.

I'm sorry.

Edward loved me. Edward loved me. Edward…loved me.

Didn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you for reading and reviewing. Next week, Redemption update. In the meantime, hope everyone is remaining safe and healthy! Well wishes to you and yours.
> 
> Thank you DOLLYBIGMOMMA who always drops everything to jump on these to edit.
> 
> STORY IS MINE. CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Scenario one: I was asleep, and this was a nightmare. I would wake up, and Edward would be here. Or maybe we would back in Salem. Anywhere would be preferable.

Scenario two: Edward had left, but he would be back. He would return and erase all the pain and misery. He would come back to me.

Scenario three: None of it was real. I was suffering a mental breakdown. Time travelers and Nazi prison camps. It was all so fantastical. The note in my hand…I had written it. My mental breakdown had compelled me to make up a man who loved me.

I pulled my knees to my chest, my eyes staring at the small paper, while I debated whether I had written it or if he had.

I only left the bed to go to the bathroom. No showers. No food. My body had become accustomed to living in filth and minimal nourishment in Salem. If Salem had ever happened. It was Sunday, and I needed to garner any energy I had left to prepare myself to reenter my life the next day. I knew if I didn't show up, it would only be a matter of time before Alice came sticking her nose into my business.

My head flopped back and hit the headboard with a thud.

Get up, Bella. Shower. Eat. Live.

My thoughts ran back to when we had returned from my sobering experience in Dachau. Edward had told me the pain and horror I had experienced would soon lessen, and I would return to my life, eventually not thinking on it at all.

If we went with scenario two, I should go on with my life and wait for the day Edward would return and take all the pain away.

So, I got up. I showered. I ate. I prepared for work.

I was a perfect little robot until…

I made the mistake of looking up at our library building, and suddenly, I was flashbacking to when Edward had come in the second time we had met. The whole hostile conversation played out in my head. My eyes opened and were unable to blink until the rain started to pelt down.

It was enough to snap me out it, and I hurried towards the front door. It had only been a few days accordingly, but for me, it had been months. Suddenly, I felt as if I were a new hire and needed to relearn the functions of my position.

"There you are…not looking any better," Alice said sarcastically when she saw the full picture of me.

"Yeah, I'm still not feeling my best. Maybe it wasn't food poisoning after all. I probably had some vile strain of the flu," I lied.

Alice stepped back and said, "Then, maybe you should stay over there today. Just in case."

She pointed towards the computer, but I shook my head.

"I probably shouldn't be around people today. I'll do the refiles and then get out of everyone's hair." I took the cart and began to push it towards the back of the library.

Monday mornings were always left with a full cart because the weekenders rarely put anything back on the shelf. I didn't mind because I loved going up and down the aisles to re-shelve the books.

I began going through all the volumes to put them in shelving order to help my process go faster. I was nearly finished when I heard someone clear their throat from behind.

For a small second, I had hope, but it was quickly dashed when I turned and found the aging face of one of my administrators looking down at me through his bifocaled glasses.

"Hello," I whispered.

"Miss Swan, a word?"

He didn't wait for a reply before turning and heading back towards the front. I placed the book I had in my hand back down on the cart and followed behind the boring, brown tweed suit.

In the past, I might have been worried. I might have thought I was being written up for not calling off last week. I might have been afraid I was going to lose my job, but oddly enough, I didn't even care.

We took the stairs up towards the offices, and my heart sped up, as we approached the office Edward had once called his own. He opened the door and stepped through.

"Unfortunately, we've seemed to have lost Mr. Cullen."

"Lost?" I quickly questioned.

"He hasn't shown up for work and has left us no word on his absence. It's happened before. We're a small school, and sometimes, people leave for something bigger, better, without any consideration for their current employment. And if he should return, he'll be informed of his release from his position. Which means, we need to do another search for a new library administrator. Until one is appointed, we'd appreciate it if you could take over the duties."

"Me?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Mrs. Clearwater assured us you were up to the task. You have the most seniority. You've been with us for nearly five years. Of course, we know you'll need to put in longer hours and need resources available. We'll provide adequate compensation for your tenure. Yes?"

I nodded my head, my expression as lost as my current direction in life.

He handed me the keys to the office and slid past me to leave. Once he was gone, it happened again. Memories flooded my mind, and I watched the scenes play out before me of my time spent in this office with Edward.

I closed my eyes tight and shook it away. The only positive thing to come from this latest conversation was knowing Edward was, in fact, a real person. I hadn't made him up.

However, it remained to be seen if I had made up all the rest of it. My eyes scanned the office, while I tried reimagining Edward in it.

Alice knocked on the door and squealed, announcing her presence.

"I heard a silly little rumor. Please, tell me it's true."

I sighed and nodded my head.

"Well, as much as I liked Edward, I'm happy he flew the coup. Oh, my god, Bella. You're head librarian!"

"It's temporary. Just until they can find someone qualified."

Alice plopped down on the couch, making herself comfortable.

"Who cares! This is a real resume booster. And who knows? Maybe they'll decide to keep you once they know how kickass you are."

I glanced out the window overlooking the help desk, where there was a short line forming.

"They won't think I'm kickass if we don't get down there and do our work. Can you help the people at the desk, while I assess what Edward was working on before he vanished?"

Alice got up and slyly walked toward the door.

"Edward, eh?"

I looked up at her, and she gave me a questioning eye. I sighed and felt another hit to my heart. I waved her on and sat down at the desk, pulling the chair up to help me get comfortable.

I tried to work, but my focus was split. I wouldn't last a week at this pace. I couldn't finish a task without it taking nearly double the time. My mind kept wanting to relive it all in hopes of discerning which scenario was accurate.

Finally, I pushed the rolling chair back and headed downstairs to finish the cart I had abandoned earlier. I needed mindless work in order to help me figure out how I was going to move on with my life and find a way to put Edward in the past.

Put Edward in the past? I sneered at the pun my head had made up unintentionally. I found myself in front of the large wall in the back where we kept all the history books. I remembered the face Edward had made when he had found out this was the extent of our history section.

I picked up the first book on my cart and began to slide it into the appropriate space. Just as I pushed it in, my fingers spread out, and my hand paused on the books. My ring finger landed on another book. The title immediately caught my eye.

KL: A History of the Nazi Concentration Camps

I felt a chill run up and down my spine. I looked slowly to the left and then to the right, half expecting someone to be watching me. My fingers danced along the spine until I finally garnered the courage to pull the book out.

I opened to the prologue, and immediately, the word Dachau jumped off the page. I read a little, and my heart began to race, as I took in the words that attempted to paint a picture of the place I had visited. As good as the author was, his words were insufficient.

I licked my lips and flipped a few more pages until a small piece of paper fell out and landed at my feet. Once again, I couldn't help but look around before I bent down and picked it up.

I recognized the paper without even reading what was written. It seemed to be from the same stock my note was written on. Thick, textured cotton paper.

I turned it over, and immediately, I knew this note was meant for me.

Stay

Stay? Stay where? Stay in the library? Stay in love? Stay reading this book?

That was just a little too fucking vague for me.

I would remember this moment because this was the first time I found myself not worrying about scenarios. I was pissed. Fucking pissed. There was no reason I could find to excuse Edward's behavior. And if he really thought he would just show up and erase this part, this pain, and suffering, like his father had done to Esme, well, I would find a way to remember.

This was my new mission. Find a way to remember. I didn't want my whole future to find me living in despair for years at a time, only to have it all erased for a lie.

I would admit, a small part of me hoped this was true. It sounded ridiculous, but the two notes left behind made me believe that a part of him really did love me, even if he was fucked up in showing me.

My heart raced, as another possibility finally registered.

How had I been so dense? I had spent my weekend worrying about Edward and wondering if I would ever see him again, so it hadn't occurred to me until I was standing at the back of the library, facing the history section, that there was a very real possibility I was pregnant.

Destiny had chosen me. Chosen me to bear the next time changer. My hands started trembling.

What if Edward had only said he loved me to fulfill his purpose? He knew I would never be the kind of person to sleep with him unless he could get me to believe he had honest feelings for me. What if Edward had played me?

My back hit the wall behind me, and I slid down the shelves, which was rather uncomfortable, only to land on the floor. I felt my body break out into a sweat.

I was not sure how long I sat there. Apparently, long enough for Alice to find me in a near-catatonic state.

"Oh, my god, Bella. Are you hurt?"

Alice crouched down beside me and placed her arm around my shoulders. Her gesture broke the damn that held back the tears I had promised myself I wouldn't let flow.

I didn't say anything, and thankfully, she didn't press. When I finally managed to calm my breathing and wipe the final tears away, Alice pulled back and looked at me, her eyes filled with indecision for what she should say.

"I'm so stupid, Alice."

"I don't believe that. You're the smartest person I know."

I leaned back, and my head hit the shelf with a thud.

"Edward…" I shook my head.

"Edward?"

I nodded my head.

"I…I…slept with him."

Alice couldn't contain her surprise. Her mouth dropped open, but she quickly tried to recover.

"Oh."

"I'm worried I'm pregnant," I added quietly.

I managed to make Alice go speechless. I would have been excited to conquer such an amazing feat if my world weren't crashing down around me.

"You didn't use protection," she stated.

I shook my head slowly and stared at the floor, not wanting to see whatever look of disappointment, or quite possibly wonder over my sheer stupidity, she would be displaying. All the faces I would make if I were her.

"Well, it's not absolute, and maybe you'll dodge a bullet. Just because you have unprotected sex doesn't automatically mean…"

"I have a feeling, Alice. I know it sounds hokey, but just…trust me."

She sighed and sat down beside me, letting her head fall to the bookshelf behind us with a soft thud.

"He didn't…I mean…it was consensual, right?"

I finally found something in me to look her in the eye.

"Yes, it was consensual."

"I didn't know if maybe that's why he left. Do you know why he left?"

I looked towards the ceiling, "Does it matter?"

She bit her lip and took my hand in hers.

"Whatever you decide, whether you want to keep it or not, I'll support you."

I squeezed her hand, thankful for her kind words. I nearly laughed just thinking of a scenario where I terminated Edward's baby out of spite. I could never do it. As much as I wanted to fuck up destiny's plan, I knew I couldn't go through with it in the end.

Alice walked me home, all the way to my door, which was incredibly kind of her since I wasn't much company. I hardly said a word other than, "Thank you."

I fell into bed and forwent dinner. Probably not the smartest move if I was, in fact, with child, I thought sarcastically.

I pulled my afghan over my legs, curling into my pillow, and allowed myself a few more tears to lull me to sleep. I had a new rule. I could cry in my bed. Once I left the bed, I had to be strong.

Over the next few weeks, I went on with my life, following a strict schedule, so only a limited amount of time would be allowed to focus on him. I thought it would help, but when it was quiet, which was often since I worked in a library, my thoughts would trail off to Edward. My hand would move on its own accord then to rest on my stomach.

I hadn't purchased a test. Partly because I was worried about what it would read, even though I knew deep down what it would say, but it wasn't real until I tested, right? The other part of me was a little embarrassed to go through with the task. Seeing a salesperson scan the item and then look up at me with that knowing look on their face would be so mortifying.

Alice hadn't pushed, but I could tell she was dying to ask. I think I appreciated her more for the effort she put in to not pester me.

I would say, though, that the promotion did help marginally. It forced me to work weekends to get caught up with everything that had piled up since Sue had left. Edward hadn't done a thing.

My mind was still not entirely made up. Was Edward the good guy I had come to believe he was? Or was he the villain who had lied to get the one thing he needed from me?

Sometimes, I wondered if the reason I was so angry with him was because it helped make things easier. I was a more productive human being when I was angry. When I was longing for Edward and wanting to believe he would come back for me, I was a sobbing mess, lying uselessly in bed.

I didn't want to be a sobbing mess. I would think back to my travels and the person Edward had turned me into because of the adversity I had faced. That Bella Swan who had survived a concentration camp, had survived a prison after being accused of witchcraft, she would never waste her energy crying.

I stood in front of my bathroom mirror.

"You're a strong, independent woman!"

I puffed up my chest and stood with my shoulders firm, head high, fists on my hips.

My gaze traveled to the untouched sanitary items in the corner. Today was the day.

Today was not the day.

I walked through the convenience store, passing up the aisle where the tests resided. I just couldn't garner the courage to pick one up. Instead, my hand grabbed the first item it landed on, a package of Twinkies.

So, even if I wasn't pregnant, I might look the part if I kept frequenting the store and buying junk food.

I was so angry at myself. It was a stupid task, and I couldn't bring myself to do it. Alice must have noticed the uptick in my brusque attitude because she finally asked me if something was wrong.

It was a slow day, so I had decided to spend my time down at the front desk going over the inventory log.

"I'm embarrassed to say."

"You can tell me anything," Alice said.

I sighed and turned my chair towards her, glancing around and taking note of our surroundings to make sure we were alone.

"I need to buy a pregnancy test," I grumbled, rolling my eyes.

Alice instantly perked up and jumped down from her tall stool.

"I was wondering if you might need one. So, I picked one up just in case."

She pulled the rectangular box out of her bag and handed it to me. My face flushed just holding it in my hand.

"Thank you, Alice," I replied genuinely.

"Do you want to take it here? Moral support?" she offered, her faced scrunched, hoping to help support me in my time of need.

I weighed the options in my head. Would it be better for Alice to be near me when I finally found the positive sign I had tried to evade? Or would it be better to be alone, so I could collapse into an ungodly mess on my bathroom floor? I had just put in new rugs…

I shook my head.

"I'll do it later." I put the test in my bag and thanked her once again.

Fast forward to later.

The test, incidentally, wasn't one with a positive or negative sign. This one had one line for negative and two lines for positive. My urine was being soaked up, and I watched the first line to pop up. Waiting for the dreaded second line seemed to take years off my life, but once the pee reached it, there was no doubt it was there.

My face crumpled, and I closed my eyes tight. Then, I looked up at myself in the mirror and felt my heart begin to race. In fact, it raced all night long. I could barely sleep a wink. I would constantly feel this lump in my throat, and the beat of my heart seemed to amplify in my ears.

When the morning sun popped up, even though my thought process was clouded, something finally occurred to me. I needed help. Help from someone who would understand what I was going through.

It was so simple. Why hadn't I thought of it before? I needed Esme!

With the new idea running through my head, I jumped out of bed and rushed through my early morning routine. I popped open my phone and typed in the address I had memorized all those times I had gone to the Cullen's mailbox and fetched their mail.

It said it would take nearly two and a half hours to get to my destination. It was a good thing I had chosen to hang onto my dad's car for emergencies. If being knocked up and alone wasn't an emergency, I didn't know what was. I couldn't stay here. I had to go find Esme. If anyone could help me feel better and give me advice, it would be her.

After getting gas, I was off. Just driving towards the location picked up my spirits.

My father's car hadn't been out on the road in a while, and I could tell the toll I was putting on it. I just needed to make it to my destination, and then it could break down and be hauled off to the junkpile for all I cared.

I finally saw the house down the long driveway in the distance, and it was a welcomed sight. However, as I drove closer, the house looked a little off. The white paint was peeling enough to show the wood underneath, and the yard looked unkempt.

I felt the pounding commence in my chest, as I turned off the car. I slowly walked up the six steps to get to the landing of the large porch. The door had a sign plastered to it. A large red-inked "CONDEMNED" mocked me.

"No," I whispered.

"No!" I screamed, slamming my fist on the dilapidated door.

Frantically, I moved sideways to peek through the window. There was nothing inside. No furniture. No books. Nothing.

I turned around, my feet backing up until they hit the house, and my back slowly sliding down the wall until my butt landed on the porch floor.

The noise emitting from my mouth sounded, unlike anything I had ever voiced.

Edward had left me.

Edward had abandoned me in my time period, and I had no one. Esme had been in the past, and I finally realized how stupid I had been all along.

Edward didn't love me.

He had only said he did because destiny told him to.

My hand landed on my stomach, my eyes slowly focusing, as I imagined the life growing within. I was sure the next time I would see Edward Cullen, he would just be popping in to pick up his prize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you for reading and reviewing. I am feeling much better and am able to keep up with my current posting schedule thankfully. Redemption chapter update next week. I posted a teaser on Facebook if you want to add me. Ashely Victoria. Prayers for all my Texan folks. I know you are being hit hard right now.
> 
> Thank you to DOLLYBIGMOMMA for editing!
> 
> STORY IS MINE CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Thank you for reading and reviewing. As of right now, I'm hoping to update once a week. I am going into a busy season at work so I hope I can keep that posting schedule. I hope you enjoyed it because I can't wait to take you on another ride!
> 
> The Lesser was nominated for Top Ten Fanfics of November by TWIFANFICRECS dot com. If you were able to read it, I would appreciate any support you can show and go vote now!
> 
> Thank you to Dollybigmomma for editing this! She has spent A LOT of time going through DEGREES OF DECEPTION to edit it and I will be posting it soon with all corrections plus she even wrote an additional chapter which I am excited to post as well. Please be on the look out for it.
> 
> STORY IS MINE. CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPEHNIE MEYER.


End file.
